Not Time's Fool
by Celtic Cat
Summary: Third in the Spike and Rose series. Spike and Rose are back, and it looks like the end of the world, or at least L.A. Complete! Please read and review.
1. Fever Dreams

I do not own the characters from Angel or Buffy the Vampire Slayer. They belong to Joss Whedon, and I must content myself with just taking them out to play once in a while. Sigh.

Not Time's Fool

Rose fumbled for the alarm with a groan. She never realized it was so loud before. And her fingers couldn't seem to find the shut off button. Her groping digits still hadn't managed to turn it off when a gentle hand came down on top of hers and made the annoying beeping stop. She could swear she could still hear lingering echoes from it.

"Time to rise and shine, luv." Spike spoke cheerfully, but it wasn't reflected in his features. Most days Rose would be half-way to the shower by now, usually tugging the covers off him on her way. "You all right, babe?"

"I don't think so." Rose made a feeble attempt to sit up, then fell back onto the bed.

Spike sat down beside her and gently stroked her cheek. He frowned, and laid his hand palm down on her forehead. "You're burning up, sweetheart."

"Am I going to die?" Rose felt a stab of panic. Her life force and Spike's were intertwined. If one of them died, both would. She'd invested far too much time and effort into Spike's well-being to allow him to die.

"I doubt it." Spike didn't like seeing her like this, but reason told him that she'd probably just picked up a flu bug or some such. But it had to be frightening to her, she'd never been ill before. And it had been so long since he'd had to deal with such things for himself, that he wasn't sure how to handle it. But he steeled himself not to show the rising panic he was starting to feel. Get a grip, he told himself. People get sick all the time and they get over it. Nothing to worry about. And since he was a vampire, she probably felt a lot hotter to him than she would to someone else. But they had literally zero supplies to deal with the problem. No thermometer, not so much as a bottle of aspirin.

"Spike?" Rose suddenly clutched her stomach. Spike got the hint and got her into the bathroom, just in time. Almost assuredly the flu. He got her tidied up and back into bed.

&&&&&

He left her laying in bed with a cool cloth on her head, the best he could do at the moment. He went into the living room and picked up the phone, and halted. Who in the hell was he going to call? Who could or would be able to give him the advice he needed to take care of her? He let his thoughts wander back over their relationship, then broke into a grin.

"Hello Lorne? This is Spike. Of course I know what bloody time of the morning it is, you git. Sorry, it's just I'm a little worried. Rose seems to have a touch of the flu, and I know absolutely diddly about taking care of her. And we don't have any stuff here if I did. Don't know, we don't have a thermometer. You will? Thanks a million, mate. Yeah, about an hour? I'll be waiting." Spike hung up with a sigh of relief. The cavalry was on its way.

&&&&&&&

Spike spent most of the waiting time sitting on the edge of the bed, holding Rose's hand. Either that or replacing the cloth on her forehead, or helping her to the loo. She'd been sick two more times since he'd called Lorne. She currently had the blankets flung back, sweating profusely. Five minutes ago, she'd been huddled under them, shivering.

He practically sprinted to the door when he heard Lorne's knock. "I can't tell you how bloody glad I am to see you, mate," he told the demon.

"Yeah, later," Lorne said. He seemed a little distracted. "I take it she's in the bedroom?"

"Well where else would she be?" Spike demanded irritably. "She's sick. You know, fever, chills, nausea. Think she'd be in the kitchen having a hearty breakfast?"

"Calm down, Spikester," Lorne soothed. He started heading for the bedroom. "Let's just concentrate on getting our little blossom all better, shall we?"

In the few minutes that he'd been out of the room, Rose had progressed from fever to chills again. She was curled up in a ball with the bed clothes drawn up tightly about her.

Lorne started rummaging in the sack of supplies he'd brought, and unearthed a thermometer. "Think you could open up and put this under you tongue for a minute, Rosebud?"

"I'll try," Rose muttered miserably. And she actually was able to keep the thermometer in her mouth long enough for the Pylean to get a reading. But as soon as he took the instrument out of her mouth, she went bolting for the bathroom again.

&&&&&&

Angel was waiting at the front entrance when Spike and Lorne arrived. "You're both late," he stated, looking at his watch for show. "And where's Rose?"

"Home. Sick." Spike said the words slowly and enunciated them carefully, as if he were talking to an idiot.

"She's running a fever of 101.7," Lorne put in. "Looks like a nasty case of the flu, poor, sick kitten."

Angel looked from vampire to demon. Rose had spent countless eons as one of The Powers That Be, but only a short time as a human. It was her first time being sick, and he was wondering why two people who professed to care for her so much were here at work. "You left here there alone?" he asked incredulously. "How could you leave her there all by herself?"

"She wouldn't let us stay," Spike muttered in disgust. "Said she didn't want us to see her like that. Don't know what else there could be to see after the morning I went through."

"When we tried to take a stand and say no," Lorne elaborated. "She started crying. And she wouldn't stop until we agreed to leave. For such a sweet little girl, she sure plays dirty pool."

Spike growled something under his breath and swung his fist at a convenient wall. Angel caught it just before it landed and ran up an expensive repair bill. For the wall, not Spike.

"You're staying away from ops today," Angel ordered. "The mood that you're in, you'll end up killing somebody. Why don't you give Wes a hand?"

Spike looked like he was about to take another swing, and this time with something other than an innocent wall as his target. Indeed, his hand had already begun to describe an arc in Angel's direction before he caught himself. "Whatever," he mumbled, and slouched off to the research department.

Despite his busy schedule, Lorne still remained. "Listen, big guy, I know it's just the flu, and no big deal, but I was thinking of arranging a little get well gift. Flowers, probably. You in?"

Angel reached for his wallet. "Make it roses," he suggested, handing the demon a twenty.

&&&&&&

Rose spent the time in utter misery. While all the humans ills and pains were small enough price to pay to be with Spike, she wondered how people could take such things in stride. At least the nausea had passed. One of the medicines in Lorne's little bag had taken care of that. She still didn't feel like eating, though. In fact, at the moment, she didn't think she'd ever feel like eating again. She had been faithfully taking various medications according to the demon's instructions, though. The rest of the time she slept, and dreamed fever dreams. That was what had brought her awake this time. For some reason, this last dream had seemed to be particularly real. In the dream, she'd seen Spike with another woman, and somehow, she couldn't bring herself to just let it slide as a product of her illness. And why, if she had to dream about Spike making love to someone else, did she see in her dream a pretty blond girl that she had never seen before. It was disquieting in the extreme, and she resolved not to tell Spike about it. Maybe not anyone. She looked at the clock and realized that it was time for some more medicine. She was about to reach for it, and some of the ginger ale that Lorne had brought along, when there was a knock at the door. She moaned theatrically and fumbled her robe on. She hoped it wasn't another Jehovah's Witness. The one other time one had shown up at the door, it had been all Spike could do to keep her from telling him how things actually were. Well, she had been there.

As she shuffled slowly to the door, the knock came again. "I'm coming," she grumbled. But she wondered about it. Whoever it was must be pretty sure that there was someone at home.

When she opened the door, at first all she saw was a pair of arms laden down with roses. Lots of roses, and in every color that roses come in. She stood there gawking for a moment when a voice came from behind the floral arrangement. "You have to invite me in, Rose. I haven't been here before."

"Come in, Angel." No wonder her visitor had been certain that someone was at home. Angel came in and looked for a place to set his burden. Without asking, he headed for the kitchen.

"Do you have some vases, Rose?" Angel asked.

"One," she replied, trailing after him. "But all those won't fit in it." Her knees wobbled a bit, and Angel set the flowers down on the table and got her into a chair. He laid a hand on her forehead. "Oh please, don't you start too, Angel," she begged. "I had enough fussing from Spike and Lorne this morning."

"Someone has to take care of you," Angel observed. "And you chased Lorne and Spike out this morning, or so I'm told." He started rummaging through the cabinets until he found the vase. He put water in it, and as many of the flowers as would fit. Then, he started looking out other suitable vessels, and used whatever was large enough to work as a substitute until all the roses had been attended to.

"You didn't have to do that," Rose protested.

"Sure I did," he replied. "If you didn't keep them in water, they'd die a lot sooner. Don't you want to be able to enjoy them for a while?"

"I didn't mean that," she clarified. "I mean getting them in the first place. It was very sweet, but roses are dreadfully expensive. I know. Spike got me a dozen roses once, and I found the receipt."

"They're not just from me," Angel said. "They're from everyone. Lorne took up a collection. I am merely a lone contributor and the delivery man." He stopped and fumbled around in his jacket pocket, and pulled an envelope. "This is for you too. A get well card. Everyone who chipped in for the flowers signed it."

Rose opened the card without reading it. She was more interested in seeing who all had signed it. At the very top, in large letters, was Lorne's name. She saw Angel's, and Wesley's and Gunn's and Fred's, even Harmony's. There were even several names that she didn't immediately recognize, but they must be people with whom she'd had some contact. Tucked away down in a corner was even Josh Maxwell's name, with the word monster in parenthesis. Something bothered her, though. "I don't see Spike's name on this. Don't tell me that he wasn't involved."

Angel looked embarrassed. He didn't think that anyone had even thought of asking Spike. "We've sort of been keeping our distance from Spike today," he hedged. "His mood hasn't been the best."

"It's because of me, isn't it?" Rose asked. Her eyes fixed on the card. There were roses on it, too.

Angel hooked a finger under her chin and tilted her head up to look at him. "Don't act like it's your fault, Rose," he ordered softly. "You didn't choose to get sick. In fact, I'd be willing to bet that if someone had asked first, you'd have passed on the whole deal, right?"

Rose managed a feeble grin. Spike, she loved to distraction, but Angel was probably her closest friend. The one she could talk to about practically anything.

"That's better," Angel remarked. "And maybe I'd better see about getting you back to bed. If you take longer to get better just because you catch a chill from sitting out here, Spike will try to stake me." He helped Rose to her feet and back to the bedroom.

"I can't believe how worn out I feel just from that little effort," Rose muttered. "It must be enough to make you glad you can't get sick."

"There are pros and cons to the arrangement," Angel admitted. "But you don't regret that you're here, do you?"

Rose's face took on a dreamy expression. "I couldn't regret anything that keeps me with Spike," she declared. Then, she got more serious. "Angel, I know it's been a long time for you, but do you know if fevers make you dream.., odd things?"

"They can." He gave her a searching look. "Did you dream about something that bothered you, Rose?"

Her face took on a pink flush beneath the pallor of illness. "It's probably nothing," she mumbled.

"Then tell me about it so I can tell you it's nothing," Angel prompted. "You obviously don't seem to feel that it's nothing, or it wouldn't be affecting you this way."

"I dreamed that I saw Spike," she began. So far, all true, but none of what unsettled her. She wasn't sure how to say it, or even if she could. But having started, she ought to finish. She gathered her fever-jangled wits about her. "He was with someone else."

"When you say with someone, you don't mean that they were just there in the same place, do you?" Angel asked. "You dreamed about Spike with another woman?"

Rose nodded. "It sounds silly, now doesn't it? Spike is constantly telling me, and showing me, how much he loves me. So why should it be so disquieting?" She sighed. "Maybe if she hadn't been so pretty. She was adorable looking, petite with blond hair. Something about her seemed to suggest that she was a lot stronger than she looked. Isn't it odd how you know things in dreams that aren't actually spelled out in the actions?"

Angel abruptly sat on the edge of the bed. A pretty, petite blond who was a lot stronger than she looked. As far as he was concerned, it could only mean one person. Buffy.

"Angel?" Rose leaned forward and touched his arm gently. "What's wrong? Who is that girl? Someone you know? Or that Spike knows?"

"Both," Angel confessed. "I can't be one hundred percent sure from what you gave me to go on, but I could almost swear that the woman in your dreams is Buffy."

"The Slayer?" Rose fell back against the pillows. "I saw Spike making love to the Slayer?"

"It was just a dream, Rose," Angel said, without much conviction. "Just a dream brought on by the fever."

"Then why did I see the Slayer when I've never even met her before?" Rose wondered.

&&&&&&&

By tacit consent, Rose and Angel had dropped the subject of her dream and the Slayer. They chatted about relatively inconsequential things, and Angel saw to it that Rose took her medicine, and that she got plenty of fluids down her. He even suggested food, once, but only once. The look on Rose's face was enough to keep him from mentioning it again.

The afternoon waned, and Rose had dozed off again, but Angel hung around. He'd find his desk piled up with paperwork tomorrow, but she needed someone to take care of her. Or maybe, he needed to take care of her. Something.

There was a noise that sounded like someone kicking the door. "Open up ya ponce!" Spike shouted. "I know you're there, so make yourself useful for a change."

Angel got up and answered the door. There was no more of Spike visible than there had been of him when he'd arrived. "Do you want me to take some of that for you?" he asked.

"I've got it," Spike replied grouchily. "Nice of you all to include me in the get-well present. I only live with her, you know."

"It was just an oversight," Angel answered. "And you've got to admit that you haven't exactly been approachable today."

Spike staggered on past him. It wasn't that he couldn't walk with his burden, he just couldn't see where he was going. "'Spose not," he conceded. "How's she doing then?"

"Well, she hasn't been sick once since I've been here," Angel replied. "And her temperature's down about a degree. She'll probably still have to stay in bed tomorrow. But, look on the bright side, tomorrow's Saturday, she can't throw you out." As Spike headed into the bedroom, Angel cautioned him. "Be quiet, she's sleeping."

"No, she's not." Rose's voice floated out of the bedroom. "All that kicking and shouting would wake the dead."

Spike half-fell as he unceremoniously emptied his arms on the bed at Roses feet. "I'm sorry, sweetheart," he said, sitting beside her and pulling her into his arms. "I wasn't thinking."

"It's all right," she mumbled from where she had her face buried in his shoulder. "I've slept half the day away as it is."

Spike pulled back from her a bit. Not enough that he had to let her go, but just enough so that he could look at her. "Sleep is probably the best medicine for you, pet. Sleep all that you need to."

"And miss out on all the lovely presents?" she teased. She looked down at the pile at the foot of the bed. "Is all that for me?"

Spike looked a little embarrassed. He was starting to think that maybe, just maybe he had gone a little overboard. There were a couple of balloon bouquets, a box containing another dozen roses (and later, when he saw the array that still sat in the kitchen, he was glad he'd gotten another vase for them), and several stuffed animals.

Angel was getting that three's a crowd feeling again. He'd often had occasion to feel that way around the two of them. "Why don't I just leave now?" he suggested.

"Good-bye, Angel," Rose said politely enough. Her eyes were darting back and forth between the get-well presents and Spike. How could she have been so silly as to think he'd leave her, dream or no dream? Spike loved her.

Spike walked Angel to the door. Not so much out of inherent good manners, as it was that Rose would probably scold him for being bad-mannered if he didn't. Still, the pouf had taken care of Rose, even if he'd have preferred to do it himself. "Thanks for looking after her," he mumbled, a little less than graciously.

Angel just barely refrained from laughing. He knew how much that one sentence had cost Spike, and laughter would just be rubbing salt in the wound. "No problem," he said lightly. "She's easy to take care of."

"She is," Spike agreed, tension smoothing out of his features. "So why don't you get your nancy-boy ass on home and leave me to it?"

When Spike returned to the bedroom, Rose lay there with one of the stuffed animals in her arms, curled up, sound asleep. He just stood and looked at her for a while, thinking the whole time how lucky he was to have her. Then, moving as quietly as a cat, he started clearing the miscellany off the bed so it wouldn't be in her way.

&&&&&&&

Rose was dreaming again. Whether her dreams would have taken the turn they had without Angel's suggestion, or if that was their natural progression, was anybody's guess. This time it was obvious that the girl in her dreams was the Slayer. She and Spike fought side by side, staking vampires, fighting demons. When the last foe was vanquished, they kissed. Passionately. Rose woke up with a gasp and a start, sitting bolt upright, heart pounding. It had seemed so real.

Spike had been in the other room watching the telly with the sound down low so as not to disturb Rose, and also so he'd have no trouble hearing her if she needed him. He heard the gasp and was at Rose's side in a moment.

"Is something wrong, sweetheart?" He brushed her tousled hair away from her face.

Rose didn't answer, but wrapped her arms around him and clung to him. Spike held her and murmured soothing nothings until the frenetic beating of her heart slowed to a more normal pace, and the tension eased out of her body.

"Bad dreams?" he asked, giving her a gentle squeeze.

Rose nodded against his shoulder, still unwilling to relinquish the feeling of security that being in his arms always produced in her.

"Don't want to talk about it, or can't you remember?" Spike pressed on. He supposed that he should have let it go, but it bothered him a bit. Rose wasn't generally so jumpy. Maybe it was just because she was sick.

"Mm-hmm," she mumbled non-commitally. Time to distract him from the subject. Besides, she was feeling a little dehydrated. "I hate to be a bother, love, but could you get me something to drink? I'm terribly thirsty."

"It's not a bother," he said firmly, tucking the covers back around her. "You're not a bother. Not to me, not ever." He gave her a quick kiss and got to his feet. "And just in case it still hasn't sunk through that pretty mop of yours, I love you." He left to get her a drink.

As Rose watched him walk away from her, she just couldn't banish the niggling little doubt. He loved her, but did he love the Slayer more?


	2. Trouble in Paradise

Rose woke from yet another dream. It seemed that since the first one, all she could dream about was Spike and the Slayer. She looked over on the other side of the bed. At least she'd managed not to wake Spike this time. But she was starting to feel better, and after having slept most of the day, she was wide awake. She had the feeling though, that Spike would not agree to her getting up. And he slept so lightly that she doubted she'd be able to slip out of bed without his noticing. On the other hand, he'd had a long day, and then spent most of the evening checking up on her every time she coughed or even rolled over in bed. But now that she was well and truly awake, she realized she was going to have to get up whether it woke Spike up or not. She was starting to feel a definite sense of urgency. She carefully turned back the covers, and, moving as slowly and carefully as she could, swung her legs over the edge of the bed.

"Rose?" Spike's voice, still clear enough, even though blurred by sleep and slightly muffled by the pillow. Why did she even begin to think that she could sneak around a vampire? "Something wrong, sweetheart?"

"Bathroom," she replied softly. At least it was the truth. And, the only reason that Spike would let her get out of bed. She appreciated the fact that he loved her and wanted to take care of her, but she'd be glad when she could convince him that she was all right and no longer needed to be treated like a two-year-old. For a moment, she was half-afraid that he'd insist on carrying her to the bathroom, but instead, he just snuggled into his pillow and went back to sleep.

Rose looked at herself critically in the bathroom mirror. Good heavens, she looked an absolute fright. Her hair had been touched by neither brush nor comb all day. She was wearing one of Spike's shirts, which was now a wrinkled mess. Her nose twitched. Phew! She didn't know how someone with a nose as sensitive as a vampire's could stand to sleep in the same bed with her. She'd sweated quite a bit during the fever, and smelled it. And, she felt totally gross. The shower beckoned invitingly. Rose fought a battle with her good sense. She knew that the sound of the shower would wake Spike again, but suddenly, all that really seemed to matter was to get clean.

First things first. She picked up a brush and started pulling the snarls out of her hair. If she didn't before she washed it, they just got worse, almost impossible, really, when it was wet. It took a few minutes to restore order to her tangled locks and when she was done, she was panting as if she had just run up a flight of stairs. She leaned against the countertop for a moment to regain her equilibrium. Now, shirt off and in the hamper. So far, so good. Now, if she could get the water warm enough to get under before Spike came to investigate, she should be home free.

Rose just stood under the pelting spray for long moments, eyes closed, enjoying the sensation. Evidently, all her other senses must have shut down temporarily too. It wasn't until Spike put his arms around her that she realized she wasn't alone anymore.

"Brat," he murmured in her ear. "What do you think you're up to? I ought to put you across my knee." The words were a bit scolding, but his voice wasn't.

She leaned against him, savoring the feeling of love and security that she always felt when Spike held her. "I just felt so nasty, love. I'm sorry I woke you, but I couldn't stand myself. And I don't see how you could stand being close to me, either."

"I never have a problem with being close to you, pet," Spike said with a laugh. "Well, since you're already all wet, we might as well get you cleaned up, then."

"Since when did me getting clean require a group effort?" Rose asked. She made no move to stop him when he started working shampoo into her hair, though.

"Since you're not too steady on your pins, luv," he answered. "Besides, it gives me an excuse to put my hands all over you, think I'm going to pass on an opportunity like that?"

She arched her back, enjoying the pampered feeling of someone else bathing her. Of course, since it was Spike doing the work, other feelings started surfacing too. "That feels lovely," she murmured. "Do you think we could..,"

"No," Spike broke in. "You may be feeling a lot better, but you still need your energy for getting well. The other can wait."

"But..," she started to protest.

"I said no," he said firmly. It cost him, she had no idea how much it cost him to say no. Especially when she was here, and naked, and wet.., and he pushed the thought out of his mind. She needed her strength to recuperate.

&&&&&&&

Early Monday morning, Angel was hanging around the main lobby, trying to appear nonchalant, and completely missing the mark. He gave a mental sigh when he saw Spike and Rose enter, but his relief received a slight check. Something didn't seem quite right, and he realized what it was when he saw Spike give Rose a perfunctory peck on the cheek before they parted ways. After all this time, he didn't think that Spike had suddenly decided to comply with his repeated requests not to be smooching in the lobby. He stretched his legs and made it to the elevator the same time as Rose did.

"Good morning, Rose," he greeted her. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine." She sounded pre-recorded. And maybe a little distracted, too.

"Something's wrong." He didn't even try to make it sound like a question. It was all too obvious.

"I'm still having the dreams," Rose replied in a dull, lifeless voice. "The fever is gone and I'm still dreaming of Spike and the Slayer together. And they look at me like I'm nothing."

"They're just dreams, Rose," Angel said softly. "The first one just got your mind on the subject, and now you're obsessing. You know that Spike would never look at you like that."

"We've been arguing," she informed him. "We never argued before, not like this." She looked up at him. "You saw us come in this morning, didn't you? Have you ever seen Spike kiss me good-bye like that?"

"Everyone argues once in a while," Angel replied. "You're letting the dreams get to you and reading too much into all this. Spike loves you, Rose. I don't think that Buffy would even turn his head now. He's in love with you."

"Then why won't he..," She broke off suddenly, and turned bright red. Best friend or not, she didn't think it was a subject to be discussing with Angel.

Angel was admittedly no rocket scientist, but it didn't take that much intelligence to figure out what brought on the blush. "Rose, you went for months when you couldn't even touch each other, and you believed that Spike loved you then. So why should it be different now?"

"It just is," Rose muttered, staring at her shoes.

"That does it." When the elevator door opened, Angel grabbed her arm and steered her in the opposite direction of her office.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked nervously.

"We're going to get this settled," Angel remarked grimly. He marched her into Lorne's office, and placed her right in front of the startled demon's desk. "Sing," he ordered.

&&&&&&&&

"Good to see you back, Rose," Wesley said. "Ready to get back at it?"

"If I wasn't I wouldn't be here," she assured him, doing her best to put up a cheerful front. The reading with Lorne had only been partially successful. The Pylean had been able to convince her that Spike still loved her as much as ever, and that was a source of immense relief. But Lorne had obviously been holding back something, and she was feeling a little hurt that he couldn't or wouldn't tell her what it was. She looked down at her desk, at some hastily scribbled notes. "What's this mess?"

"Spike was filling in for you while you were ill," Wesley explained. He looked at the notes, and squinted. "I think it's supposed to be English, but it does bear a vague resemblance to Sanskrit, doesn't it?"

Rose looked at her once well-organized desk, that was now a chaotic welter of books and papers. She sighed. "Unless you have some special assignment for me, Wesley, maybe you'd better run along. I think it's going to take a while for me to figure out what is going on here."

"Actually, I do have a special assignment," Wes replied. "So I guess that you're just going to have to re-organize later." He handed her a stack of papers. "Some special contracts that Gunn is negotiating with a go-between for several demon clans. He may be conversant with the demon laws, but not the languages, and you're our best translator. I've been given to understand that the matter is rather urgent, too, so make the best speed that you can."

"I'll do my best," Rose answered dutifully. "When I'm finished, do you want me to return them to you, or take them straight to Gunn?"

"Take them to Gunn. And give him a call when you're almost finished," Wesley ordered. "He needs to have a conference with his client as soon as the information is available. Oh, and Rose?"

"Yes, Wesley?"

"They want them by the end of the day if at all possible." After dropping the bombshell, the head researcher made a hasty retreat.

&&&&&&&&

Spike watched the ops men on the shooting range from a sound proof booth. Even the hearing protection that the men wore while shooting wasn't enough to protect a vampire's sensitive ears, but he did like to see what was going on. Besides, he felt the need for a little distance from the men at the moment. What'n hell had gotten into Rose? Here he was, being all noble and making a valiant effort to let her recuperate fully from her illness, and she gets a bee in her bonnet about it. He sighed. If he lived to be a thousand, he was sure he'd never understand women.

&&&&&&&

Rose wondered just what Wesley was up to. The languages he had her translating weren't all that esoteric. She was pretty sure that he was at least as conversant in them as she was. Well, maybe he had something more important to do. She glanced at the time. The morning was only about half over, and she only had a couple of pages to do. She ought to have it finished before lunchtime. She called Gunn.

"Hello, Charles, it's Rose. I should have your translations ready for you by lunchtime. Really, I'm nearly done. I'll bring them to your office as soon as I've finished. See you later."

&&&&&&&

As soon as Gunn hung up from his conversation with Rose, he picked up the phone again. "Mr. Morrison? It's Charles Gunn from Wolfram and Hart. The research department tells me that they'll have your translations done within the hour, would you care to set up an appointment? Right away? Sure, no problem." He hung up, then looked at his schedule to see how he could rearrange it to make room for an unexpected appointment with Aubrey Morrison.

&&&&&&

The ops men were at lunch. Spike didn't really care to socialize with the gits, but he'd made a point of hanging around and being civil since they'd tried to off him once. No, he wasn't kissing up, just keeping his ear to the ground, as it were.

"Excuse me sir?" It was the Maxwell bloke. Although he had changed considerably since his tenure at Wolfram and Hart had begun. He'd lost weight, toned up and was generally better groomed.

"What do you want, Josh?" Spike still didn't like the little sod. Probably a holdover from the fact that he'd once tried to kidnap Rose.

"I just wanted to ask if the lady is feeling better," Josh mumbled. He still didn't feel altogether comfortable in the presence of his immediate supervisor. Visions of having his blood drained still haunted him. "And to see if she liked the flowers."

"She is and she did," Spike replied shortly. Then, something he had seen on Rose's get-well card came to the surface. He hadn't asked her, she'd been too sick at the time. "Why did you put the word monster under your name?"

The ex-hood shuffled his feet. "It was from when we was.., were, going to the Hyperion," he muttered. "I asked her what she was doing with a monster, and she told me flat out that I was more of a monster than you are."

Spike grinned, despite the reference to an extremely unpleasant occurrence. That sounded like Rose. He suddenly had an overwhelming need to see her and try to mend their fences. "I have an errand to run," he explained, and was out the door and on his way to Rose's office.

&&&&&&&

"Miss Powers? A pleasure." Aubrey Morrison kissed her hand, and seemed reluctant to release it. He scarcely taken her eyes off her since she'd entered Gunn's office.

"Pleased to meet you, Mr. Morrison," Rose mumbled, blushing. He was as tall as Angel, with soot-black hair and a neatly trimmed Van Dyke beard. His finely chiseled features were more reminiscent of Spike's than his grandsire's, she thought. But the jade green eyes were all his own. She was surprised to note that she found him quite attractive. She pulled her hand away from him, a little abruptly. Surely she shouldn't feel any sort of attraction to anyone other than Spike, should she?

Aubrey Morrison noticed the quick withdrawal and wondered at it. The shy ones were kind of fun, though, especially when you got past the timidity. Smart and attractive too. Aubrey had never had a problem with mixing business with pleasure, and he was starting to think that it might be a distinct pleasure to get to know Miss Powers better. A lot better. "I was just explaining to Mr. Gunn," he began, "that I would like to have you accompany me on the negotiations. I do speak most of the languages involved, but there's only one of me. Another person conversant in the requisite tongues would be of inestimable value."

Rose looked at Gunn in something bordering on panic. She wasn't a negotiator, she was a researcher. And besides, Wesley knew all the languages involved, too.

"I spoke to Wes while you were on your way here," the lawyer said. "He said it would probably do you good to get out of the office for a while. And," he added before Rose could voice a protest. "He said that he was sure that you could handle it. And it's an order."

"I see," Rose murmured. She resolved to have a little chat with Wesley at the first opportunity. But, she was being rude to the client, and that would never do. "I'm sorry if I seem a little reluctant, Mr. Morrison," she apologized. "It's just a little overwhelming."

"I understand," the client replied smoothly. He looked at the time. "I don't know about you, Miss Powers, but I haven't had lunch yet, and I'm betting that you haven't either. So why don't you join me, and we'll discuss the requirements of the job?"

Rose's eyes flicked towards Gunn, and he gave her a tiny nod. All part of the job, schmoozing the clients. And rather her than him. He may have all the knowledge he needed, but sometimes being as diplomatic as was required wore on his nerves.

"Thank you, Mr. Morrison, I'd be delighted." Rose hoped the lie sounded sincere. Truth to tell, Aubrey Morrison made her feel exceedingly uncomfortable, and she'd rather be doing just about anything else than going to lunch with him.

"Call me Aubrey," he suggested. "I suspect that we'll be spending quite a bit of time together in the next few weeks." He smiled at her. "And what may I call you?"

"Rose," she muttered, blushing again. She was going to kill Wesley. "If I'm going out, I'm going to have to inform my supervisor."

"I'll take care of it," Gunn promised. He felt a fleeting stab of panic at the thought of what Blondie Bear would do if he found out that a client was hitting on his lady. Hopefully, he wouldn't find out.

&&&&&&&

Spike strode into Wesley's office, looking, well, not pissed, but on the way there. "Where's Rose?" he demanded.

"Nice to see you too, Spike," the Watcher remarked, a bit sarcastically. "Rose is lunching with an important client."

"Since when was handling the clients part of her job description?" Spike growled. "Her job is here, working with the books and computers and all."

"Her job," Wesley snapped, "is whatever I say it is. The client needed a translator, and Rose had all the requisite languages." He stopped a moment. Why should he be justifying his decision to Spike? But one look at Spike, eyes tinged with yellow told him why he was making the effort. "Besides, I thought that getting out of the office and getting a little air would do her some good, put the color back in her cheeks."

Spike's eyes went back to their normal blue. "Think you could give me a bit of warning if you do that again?" He still didn't sound entirely mollified. "I don't like looking for her and not finding her where she's supposed to be."

Wes allowed himself a little bit of guilt on that one, but just a little bit. "I'll try to remember," he replied. "But shouldn't Rose have told you?"

&&&&&&

Aubrey insinuated himself between the hired help and Rose and seated her himself. She'd said little or nothing on the drive to the restaurant, other than polite, but monosyllabic replies to his questions. "Have you ever been here before?" he asked.

"No," Rose replied. "We don't go out to eat much." At all, really. Both she and Spike had decided that any outings they had together would not include dining, considering his dietary requirements.

Aubrey's eyebrows shot up at the 'we'. Was the lady already involved, then? He would have thought that it was a shame, but on the other hand, what kind of jerk was she hooked up with that he wouldn't take her out to dinner occasionally? He dismissed his unseen competition right then and there. "Perhaps you'll allow me to order for you then?" he suggested smoothly. "Since you're not familiar with the menu."

"I don't eat much at lunchtime," Rose demurred. She glanced at the menu. French. She knew several human languages, living and dead, not to mention all the demon languages she was fluent in. But she was completely at a loss with French. There just weren't that many texts in the research department in that language. She looked back up at her host, who was looking at her expectantly. "Thank you, you're most kind."

"My pleasure," he assured her. "It's easy to be kind to a lovely lady like you, Rose." He had a thought. "You're not allergic to anything, are you?" So many people had food allergies now, and it wouldn't help his case if he ordered her something that made her ill.

"Nothing with garlic," she answered. It hadn't occurred to her, and she was profoundly glad he'd asked. She shuddered, imagining the reaction it would cause if she kissed Spike with garlic on her breath.

Aubrey shot a startled glance at her. He knew she couldn't be a vampire, she'd walked in the noonday sun and nary a sizzle or puff of smoke. It must be the boyfriend, then. He guessed that he shouldn't be surprised, considering where she worked. But he still didn't see it as an obstacle. Vampires were notoriously bad at sustaining relationships. As far as he was concerned, it was all over bar the shouting. "No garlic, then," he replied. "I'll make sure that nothing you eat has the slightest hint of it." He smiled at her warmly and watched the rising blush with satisfaction.

&&&&&&&

Spike was pacing the main lobby, agitated and working towards panic. He'd gone to Rose's office to get her at the end of the workday, and found that she was still out with the client. Nobody took that long to eat lunch. So who was this client anyway, and what was he doing with Rose? If his heart had been beating, it would have skipped a beat when he saw his lady-love enter. His relief received a slight check when he saw her escort. Way too pretty, he thought, heading in their direction. He felt a stab of jealous rage when pretty-boy said something that made Rose laugh. He quickened his pace. Time to nip this in the bud.

"I enjoyed myself immensely, Rose," Aubrey remarked, taking the opportunity to kiss her hand again. He didn't see Spike advancing on them.

Rose didn't know how to reply to the remark. She hadn't enjoyed herself, but she couldn't think of how to tell him so in a diplomatic manner. He'd been making subtle advances all afternoon, and she'd been having an increasingly difficult time ignoring them. A wave of relief swept over her when she saw Spike, and a smile spread across her face. She forgot that Aubrey was even there.

"Hey, babe, I was starting to get worried." Spike put his arm around her and pulled her close. Didn't hurt letting the smarmy git know that the lady was taken.

"I'm sorry," Rose apologized, snuggling into him. "We kind of lost track of the time."

"An easy thing to do in such congenial company," Aubrey put in. "I don't believe that I've had the pleasure?" He glanced at Spike, causing Rose to remember her manners.

"Oh, please forgive me," she said. "Spike, this is Aubrey Morrison, a new client. Aubrey, this is my boyfriend, Spike. He's in charge of the ops unit."

"Pleased ta meetcha," Spike said insincerely. What was she doing addressing a client by his first name? They were going to have to have a talk.

"The pleasure's mine," Aubrey replied with equal lack of conviction. The two men shook hands as though each thought the other one was radioactive. "I do apologize for keeping Rose for so long." He hadn't missed that Rose had introduced him to Spike first, indicating that she thought Spike more important. Still a little work to be done on that front then. But the negotiations that she was going to be working with him on would take several weeks. Plenty of time to woo her away from the pretty-boy vampire. "Good-bye, Rose," he said. "I'll give you a call when I need your help."

"Good-bye, Aubrey." She watched his retreating back with a feeling of relief. She hoped that the negotiations would keep them busy enough that he didn't have time to keep making overtures. She felt exhausted from the effort she'd been put to.

Spike felt the tension drain away from her before he'd even realized that it was there. Something about this Morrison customer then, that didn't sit well with his sweetie. All to the good, as far as he was concerned. "You ready to go home now, sweetheart?"

"Not yet," Rose murmured. She turned in his embrace and stood up on tiptoe and kissed him soundly. "Now, I'm ready," she announced.

&&&&&&&

Angel, Wesley and Lorne were congregated in Angel's office.

"You're absolutely sure that whatever it is that's coming has some connection to Rose?" Wesley asked the demon. It was the third time he'd asked, rephrasing it each time, hoping the answer would be no.

"I told you, Wes," Lorne replied with a sigh. "I didn't get too many details, but there's something really nasty in the works, and our Rosebud is going to be involved in it up to her pretty little neck."

"I don't like this," Angel muttered. "What about that client you sent her off with, Wes? What do we know about him?"

"I don't personally know much of anything about him," the Watcher replied. "But Gunn gave the go ahead, so I assumed that he checked out. We've been screening the new clients pretty thoroughly." He reflected a moment. "When I left my office, though, she still hadn't returned from lunch."

Angel called Harmony. "Harmony, find out for me if Rose is back yet," he ordered. "Oh, she is. She did. Fine, that's all I needed to know." He looked at the other two. "She just got back," he informed them. "Spike was waiting for her and apparently took her straight home."

"Thank heavens for not so small favors," Lorne observed. "I love Rose to death, but don't you think we'd better find out what is going to try to kill everyone in L.A.?"


	3. Developing Situations

"So, there's nothing going on with you and this Morrison ponce, then?" Spike pressed. He'd been firing questions at her ever since they got in the door.

Rose suppressed a sigh. "He's just a client, love. Believe me, I would be more than happy to have someone else take the job on." She wrapped her arms around Spike's neck. "Aubrey Morrison may be an attractive man, but I really don't much care for him." She snuggled against him as Spike returned the hug. "I love you, Spike. No one else."

Spike answered her with a kiss, pulling her closer, tasting the sweetness of her. He picked her up and headed for the bedroom. "You in a hurry for dinner, babe?" he asked as he went on past the kitchen.

"I don't need any dinner," she replied. "Just you."

&&&&&&&

They had reached the post love-making cuddle stage. Rose lay on her back, idly toying with Spike's hair, occasionally reaching lower to touch his cheek, his neck, his shoulder. Spike had his head pillowed on her chest, contentedly listening to her heart beat. It was a sound that he never tired of, like her musical laugh.

"I'm sorry I was bein' such a horse's ass, luv," he murmured against her breast. Apology over, he decided to take advantage of his position and use his mouth for something besides talking.

"It's not your fault," she excused him. She arched her back and gasped in response to what he was doing. "The way Aubrey was behaving, someone who didn't know better would think that he was my.., Oh my god."

Spike smiled. As long as Rose forgave him, he didn't need the details. And he had better things to do right now than talk about Aubrey Morrison.

&&&&&&&&

"I'm telling you man, Aubrey Morrison checks out from top to bottom," Gunn told Angel. "We went over the guy with a fine toothed comb. He doesn't even have any outstanding parking tickets."

Angel sighed, but finally conceded the point. "Okay, so maybe the fact that Rose is going to be working with him is just a coincidence," he muttered. "I was sort of hoping it was him. Then, we'd have somewhere to start."

"Everybody in L.A., huh?" Gunn shook his head. "Never a dull moment around here. But as far as I can tell, the only thing wrong with Aubrey Morrison is an eye for the ladies that includes Rose."

"The client was hitting on Rose?" Angel's eyebrows went up. With all that Rose had been going through, he didn't like to think how vulnerable she might be to some new face who was turning on the charm.

Gunn chuckled. "He gave it a very well-bred shot. Rose looked like she'd rather be on the moon." He glanced at Angel's face. "You don't really think that Rose would dump Spike after all the two of them have been through, do you? There's times when I've thought that she doesn't even realize that there are any men on the planet besides Spike."

"They've had a couple of little problems lately," Angel admitted. "I don't think it's anything major, but..,"

"Wish I had those kind of problems." Gunn nodded toward the entrance. There was Spike and Rose giving each other their usual morning good-bye kiss. Most of the other employees just acted like it was par for the course, which, it was. Visitors either turned their heads or gawked, depending on their inclinations. None of which made a difference to the two lovers.

Angel walked up to them and tapped Spike on the shoulder. "Could you two break it up?" he asked. "Why can't you do this before you get here?"

"We do," Spike said, still holding onto Rose. "But then there's the trip here and all." He hadn't looked at his grandsire yet.

"I'm sorry, Angel," Rose murmured. She wasn't making any moves to pull away from Spike, either. "I know you don't like it, and I really don't mean to, but somehow, I just kind of forget about that." The look that she gave Spike more than explained her memory problem.

"At least go into your office first or something," Angel suggested. "It lacks a certain amount of professionalism when the two of you are playing tonsil-hockey in the main lobby."

"We tried that once," Spike remarked. "Problem was, that being that private, we got a bit carried away." He gave Angel a smirk that let him know just how carried away they'd gotten. Which was more information than Angel really wanted.

"Oh just get to work," Angel ordered tiredly. He finally decided that this was one that he wasn't going to be able to win, so he might as well just quit banging his head against a wall.Well, at least he didn't have to worry about Rose falling for Aubrey Morrison.

Gunn rejoined him as Spike and Rose left. "Did you convince them to stop tongue-wrestling in the lobby?" he asked. The twinkle in his eye said that he already knew the answer.

Angel rolled his eyes. "After what Spike told me," he remarked. "And that, by the way, is an image that's going to haunt me, I think the oral exercises in the lobby are the lesser of two evils."

Gunn laughed and shook his head. "I do not want to know," he said. "Catch you later. I have to get ready for court today."

&&&&&&&

When Rose got to her office, Aubrey Morrison was waiting for her. "Good morning, lovely lady," he said. He gave her a thorough visual examination, and noted with disapproval that she looked like she'd just been kissing someone.

"Good morning, Aubrey," Rose mumbled, blushing. She wished that he wouldn't keep saying that. If he hadn't been a client, she'd have told him not to with as much force as was required to get the message across. "I didn't expect that I'd see you again so soon."

"The negotiations start the day after tomorrow," he replied. "And I have some more documents that need to be translated before then. Will you need a computer hook-up at the conference site for your translating, or can you do the work cold?"

"Unless you throw any more languages at me, I should be all right," Rose answered. "I'm fairly fluent in the ones you've given me so far." She reached for the papers he held. "How soon do you need those?"

He gave her a friendly grin. "Like everything else, as soon as possible." He flipped idly through the papers before handing them to her. "What are you doing for lunch today?"

"Working," she responded grimly. "I'm way behind, and I still haven't got things straightened up from being ill last Friday. I really can't afford another all afternoon lunch hour."

"How about dinner tonight, then?" Aubrey was nothing if not persistent. "Then, time wouldn't be a factor."

"I'm afraid that I can't make it for dinner, ever." Rose was still trying to be polite, but really. How many times did she have to say no before he got the point?

"Because of the boyfriend?" he guessed. "Do you see him every night?"

"As a matter of fact, I do," Rose informed him. "It would be kind of hard not to, since we live together." She finally decided that client or no client, he was going to get a piece of her mind if he didn't stop it, and stop it now.

Aubrey's eyes narrowed. So she was going to play hard to get, was she? But hard to get didn't mean impossible to get. And he was used to getting what he wanted. But he'd better back off a bit for now. "My apologies," he murmured suavely. "I didn't mean to be a jerk, it's just that you're so lovely that I can't help myself."

Rose wondered how long she'd have to be human before she lost her unfortunate tendency to blush. If she ever did. "You don't need to apologize," she said. "Just please stop doing it."

"I'll try," he lied. "Just send that stuff up to Mr. Gunn when you've finished with it, if you please. Then, you won't have to see me again all day." Time for a strategic retreat and rethinking his tactics. He bowed and blew her a kiss before he left.

Rose started to sit down and get to work, then changed her mind. She picked up the phone. "Wesley, are you terribly busy now? Because we really need to talk."

&&&&&&

The sewer grating was pushed aside, and Angel emerged. Sometimes, the old ways were the best. And for all the fancy cars he had now, none of them would really do when he wanted to be inconspicuous. He looked at his surroundings. The old sense of direction seemed to be working pretty well. He appeared to be right where he wanted to be. He gave the air a cautious sniff. There was what he was looking for. He followed the scent through a few more tunnels, until he came upon a blue-gray figure with long, pointed ears all atwitch.

"Hey buddy," Angel greeted the Q'xlzr. "Long time no see. Interested in making a little money?"

The demon's ears pointed straight up. "I always interested in money," it replied. "What vampire need this time? Not something that going to get I killed, is it?"

Angel shrugged. "Think of it as an occupational hazard," he suggested. "There's something on the wind about a plan to wipe out the whole city. Do you know anything about it?"

It shook it's head. "I no hear anything like that," it admitted sadly. "People that do things like that, they don't talk to I. Have to use go-betweens. Get expensive. You pay I a lot of money."

Angel sighed. Here came the boring part, bargaining with the snitch. But, it was part of the etiquette. "The same as before," he offered. "Half now, and half when and if you deliver."

"This job harder than last," the Q'xlzr protested. "You pay I three times that. And all money to I now."

The vampire shook his head. "Nothing doing," he replied. "I don't pay you up front any more. The last time you tried to stiff me and nearly got my friends killed. Two times, and still half and half."

"You being a pain in I's nether regions, vampire," the demon whined. "Okay, I do it. Where money?"

Angel pulled out a wad of bills and carefully counted out the requisite amount. "Here," he muttered. "And don't try to skip town or anything that would upset me."

"I no go anywhere," it said, wistfully eyeing the rest of Angel's money as he pocketed it. "I get information. It may take I time. Where meet?"

"Here will do," Angel assured him. "And while you're out and about, you might just see if you can find out anything about an Aubrey Morrison. If you get something on him, I'll give you a bonus above and beyond what we've contracted for."

The little demon's eyes lit up at the mention of more money. "I go now. Come back in few days and see if I find anything."

"You can count on that," Angel replied.

&&&&&&

Wesley's office was chaos incarnate. There were books and papers everywhere. Rose was shocked. No matter how many sources he was working from at a given time, there was usually a certain amount of order present. Wesley himself looked distracted, with the beginnings of dark circles forming under his eyes. He looked tired, and harassed, and Rose started doubting the wisdom of complaining to him right now. But he had told her to come see him. Or maybe he just wanted her to help him with what he was working on. So far, he hadn't noticed her entrance. Remembering something she had seen on a television show, she coughed quietly.

Wes' head shot up. "There you are, Rose." He even sounded tired, and worried. "You wanted to speak to me about something?"

"I did," she replied. "But I think it can wait. You look awfully busy right now, Wesley. Did you need me to help?"

"Not as yet," Wesley mumbled. "When I do bring you in on it, I'm probably going to need your undivided attention. Right now, I need you to work on your special assignment and keep the rest of the department running for me." He looked up suddenly. "What did you want to say to me?"

"It looks like what you're doing is a lot more important than what I wanted to speak about," Rose muttered. "Just forget about it, Wesley."

The Watcher gave her a calculating look. "It's about assigning you to work with Aubrey Morrison, isn't it?" he inquired. "You have to do some field work sometime, Rose. It's not all about the office, even here in research."

Rose sighed. "But why did it have to be with him?" she asked rhetorically. "It might not be so bad if he would just remember that I'm not available. He even met Spike. So why can't he seem to grasp the subtle nuances of the word 'no'?"

"The client has been making passes at you?" Wesley didn't know why he should be so surprised, but as pretty as his exec was, he just usually didn't notice it. Considering that Spike was her significant other, it was probably just as well. "How are you handling it?"

"Mostly, I just ignore it," Rose replied. "And believe me, it isn't that easy. But when he keeps trying to make a date, and doesn't seem to care whether I'm interested or not, well, it's getting a little sticky. It almost seems as if he doesn't think that Spike makes a difference."

"Maybe he doesn't," Wesley mused. "So far, you seem to be handling it well enough. If he gets too obnoxious, tell Angel, so he can have a little talk with him." He gave her a smile. "As pretty as you are, you're probably going to have a lot of men showing an interest as you start meeting more clients. It will be good practice for you."

"If you say so," she murmured, completely without conviction. She looked around. "Do you want me to have some coffee sent up for you?"

"If you'd be so kind," he said, gratefully. Then, he went back to his work without another glance at, or a thought for, Rose.

&&&&&&&&

"Hey Rose, what's shakin'?" Gunn asked as she entered his office. He saw her forehead wrinkle in confusion. Oops, he forgot that she still didn't get a lot of the slang. "What's going on?" he clarified.

"Oh." Rose mulled it over a moment and shook her head. Humans did have such convoluted ways of putting things sometimes. "I have some more documents that Aubrey Morrison brought over for translation. He said that I could give them to you."

"I'll see that he gets them." Gunn came around the desk and took the papers. "Is he still making the moves on you?"

Rose blushed. "You noticed?"

Gunn grinned at her. "It would be pretty hard not to notice," he replied. "He wasn't exactly subtle about it. So, is he?"

"He said that he'd try not to." The tones and emphasis said that Rose didn't believe it for a moment. "Why does he keep pursuing me when I've made it perfectly clear that I'm not interested?"

The lawyer shrugged. "Some guys seem to think it's a turn on. A little ego trip they go on if they can get you to turn your no to a yes."

Rose shook her head. "Sometimes I think that I'm never going to understand humans," she remarked. "You all make relationships so.., complex."

"Sometimes they are," he replied. "We can't all find our soul mate first time around like you did."

"I don't think that Aubrey Morrison is looking for a soul mate," Rose muttered darkly. "I don't think he's looking for any of the really important things."

"You mean he's just cruising for a piece of.., he's just looking for sex?" Gunn caught himself in the nick of time. And it wasn't just because Rose might not catch the allusion. Even though she'd heard plenty, living with Spike, most of the rest of them seemed to feel that she was far too much the lady to be crude in front of.

The blood rushed to Rose's face again. "I think so," she mumbled. She gave herself a mental shake. "Well, if he doesn't stop like he said he would, Wesley told me to speak to Angel about it."

Gunn nodded thoughtfully. "You want me to put in an unofficial word when he comes to pick up these papers?"

She thought about it for a moment. "I don't think so," she said, finally. "I'll just wait to see if he keeps his word first. Then, if he doesn't, I'll just set Angel after him."

"Just as long as it's Angel," Gunn replied. "I hate to think of how much it would set client relations back if Spike came after him."

&&&&&&&

Rose had one of the dreams again that night. There were Spike and the Slayer, kissing. They broke off and turned to Rose with contemptuous expressions and told her to go away. The dream Rose tried, but her feet wouldn't obey her. Both Spike and the Slayer started advancing on her with obvious violent intentions. She sat up with a start, heart thumping, gasping, broken out in a fear induced sweat. Too much to hope that she hadn't woken Spike.

"Another bad dream, babe?" Spike was there, pulling her into his arms and giving her what comfort he could. But the fact she was still having the nightmares after the fever that had started them had passed was disturbing.

Rose nodded and snuggled into him. Strange, really, how just moments before she had been terrified of him in the dream. But now, as always, he was her safe haven, her refuge from all that was wrong.

Spike had given up on trying to find out what was in her dreams. He knew that she remembered them, she was a lousy liar. But the fact that she hadn't told him bothered him considerably. He was starting to get that useless feeling again. He couldn't make the dreams stop, couldn't do anything but hold her until the terrors passed, when what he really wanted to do was to make it go away, make everything all right for her.

Rose felt almost like she was being a traitor to Spike having such doubts about him. If she really trusted him, then why was her subconscious throwing these dreams at her? And even she didn't know whether or not it was love or guilt that caused her to hold Spike tighter.

&&&&&&&

The witch started putting her spell components away. "It is done," she informed her client. "Easy enough, just bring forth her worst fears to take roots in her dreams. Out of curiosity, why do you want this?"

"You know what they say about curiosity, my dear," the client replied. "You just do what you're being paid to do and keep sending the dreams until I say otherwise." Then, forgetting his own advice, he asked. "How did you tap into her fears so easily?"

"Fever dreams brought them to the surface," the witch answered. "I didn't have to reach far to find them, the illness was quite recent."

"And there is absolutely no way that she would have reason to believe that the dreams have been in any way.., engineered?" he pressed on.

"None," she replied. "To her, they are just dreams. Very disturbing, disquieting dreams, but she will have no idea that anyone else's hand is involved in them."

"See that it stays that way," the client ordered. "If something goes wrong and she finds out, there won't be a spell in your books that will keep you safe."

"Threats are not necessary," the witch remarked. "And she will never know." She looked at the time. "The night is still relatively young, do you wish me to send another dream?"

The client shook his head. "Don't overdo it, and don't exceed my orders," he said. "One dream every night, until I say otherwise."

"You realize that she may have others simply from having all this brought to the surface on a regular basis?" the spell-caster inquired. "It is a process, and once set in motion may have unforeseeable consequences."

"If it begins to look as though she's headed for mental breakdown, then stop," he ordered. "I don't want her insane, just rattled. Keep me informed of anything.., unusual."

"You have my word on it," she assured him. "Was there anything else that you require, Mr. Morrison?"

"Not at the moment," Aubrey replied. He turned on his heel and left.

&&&&&&&&

Rose was having a difficult time getting back to sleep, even though Spike had his arms wrapped around her protectively. The only thing that kept her from tossing and turning was sheer willpower born of the knowledge that if she did become so restless it would keep Spike awake as well. No sense in both of them losing sleep. But she wished she would stop having the dreams. She loved Spike, she trusted him utterly. A yawn threatened to snap her jaw. She was so tired, but she was reluctant to the point of being afraid to go to sleep. She closed her eyes, forced herself to breathe evenly, and concentrated on the feel of Spike's arms around her, and the love and security that she felt from him, and eventually, she did fall asleep again.

Spike finally felt the tension drain away from her as Rose drifted off into sleep. What Rose didn't know, and he wasn't about to tell her was that he almost never went to sleep until he was sure that she already was. It was almost like he couldn't go to sleep without her. A wave of love and protectiveness swept over him, and he only refrained from pulling her closer because he was afraid that it would wake her again. Content that she was safe and secure, and for the moment, peacefully sleeping, Spike himself at last drifted off.


	4. An Ill Wind

Rose worked feverishly, hoping that the day would go by without a visit from Aubrey Morrison. She had just about gotten her desk back to normal, and much as she'd like to keep it that way, she didn't have too many hopes in that direction. Starting tomorrow, she'd be helping Aubrey with his negotiations, and she had no idea whether or not she'd even be able to get into her office. She was not looking forward to this. Her social skills had advanced considerably since she'd first come here, but outside of her handful of friends, she really didn't have cause to practice them much. Well, she'd be practicing on the demons at the conference tomorrow. And she wasn't sure that she wanted to practice them on Aubrey Morrison. He was starting to seriously irritate her. She sighed and went back to her work. She'd wasted enough time worrying about Aubrey Morrison.

&&&&&&

"You said yourself when we first started up here," Lorne argued. "Everyone gets screened by me on a regular basis. No exceptions. That means you, too. Look here, big guy, not meaning to hurt your feelings or anything, but do you honestly think I want to hear you sing?"

Angel winced. He knew he couldn't sing, but why did people have to make such an issue of it? He was just about to open his mouth when the empath interrupted.

"And please, Angelcakes, don't do 'Mandy' again," Lorne pleaded.

"Her eyes, they shone like diamonds. You'd think she was queen of the land. And her hair hung over her shoulders tied up with a black velvet band," Angel warbled dutifully if incredibly badly.

Lorne closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on the viewing he was receiving, and not on the fact that so far, Angel had yet to hit one single note right. Finally, when Angel had mangled half the song, the images ceased. "You can stop now," Lorne said in relief. His eardrums felt abused.

"And?" Angel prompted. If he had to embarrass himself like that, he felt he ought to get some return for the effort.

Lorne massaged his throbbing temples. "You don't seem to figure into things in the same way that Rose does," he remarked. "The only thing I saw was blood, rivers of blood. It was flowing out of everyone in the city, all converging until the entire sky glowed red. Then, it just cut off, disappeared." The demon reached into one of his desk drawers, pulled out a flask and took a healthy swig.

&&&&&&&

Wesley was searching through dozens of assorted prophecies. Surely something as serious as the destruction of all human life in a city the size of Los Angeles should be worth a prophecy. But he hadn't found it yet, if it even existed. Part of the problem was that the information he was in possession of was too vague. If he only had one little detail, that might make everything click into place. But as little as he had to work with, he felt compelled to press on. Hopefully they could manage to head this latest threat off. From the city, and from Rose. While Lorne's vision hadn't been too explicit, the fact that Rose was to be involved worried him. Since he couldn't imagine her being part of the problem, the only other conclusion he could arrive at was that she was going to be a victim of it.

Angel came into his office. "I don't know whether it will help or not, Wes," he began. "But I just had a reading with Lorne, and he said that he saw everyone in L.A. being drained of blood."

"Did he mention how it was going to happen?" Wesley asked. This whole thing was taking on a vampiric quality that was more than somewhat disturbing.

"He said he saw the blood flowing out of everyone going up until the whole sky turned red, then it disappeared," Angel repeated obediently.

Wesley frowned. "Well, it may help, it may not. But at least it's more information than we had before." He paused a moment. "What about Spike? Has Lorne read him recently? Since he and Rose are so close, a reading from Spike might add to the information we've already gotten."

"Spike has turned ducking out on readings into an art form," Angel said tiredly. "And it's always a believable excuse. But somehow, he never manages to make it up. If it was anyone else, I'd have fired them by now."

"Why haven't you?" Wesley asked. "I know that it's not out of any love for Spike. Is it because of Rose?"

"Partly," Angel admitted. "I won't say that Spike has been a model citizen since he and Rose have been together, but I can't see him going off the deep end, either." He sighed. "I suppose that I ought to make it a direct order. Sooner or later, Spike is going to have to play by the rules."

"Maybe if you told him that Rose was in danger, it might motivate him to cooperate," Wes suggested.

"No way," said Angel flatly. "Until we have something more concrete to go on, I want them both kept in the dark. All I need now is for Spike to get a hint of something wrong and go running off half-cocked, and in all likelihood in the wrong direction."

"It was just a thought," the researcher muttered. "Thank you for the update, Angel. Please let me know if you come across anything else."

It was an obvious dismissal, and Angel took the hint. With a sigh, and a churning feeling in his stomach, Angel headed for ops to talk to Spike.

&&&&&&&

"Why do we have to learn how to use all this low-tech and no-tech junk when we have the best that modern technology has to offer?" one of the ops men asked.

"Do you take it home with you?" Spike asked sarcastically. "Sleep with it? Take it along on a night out with the little woman?" He saw that finally it was starting to sink in. "In case you hadn't noticed, shit happens. And not just when you're on the clock and heavily armed. You learn how to use this stuff." He twirled the quarterstaff in his hands. "And you can pick up practically anything and make a weapon out of it."

Josh nodded in appreciation. He was starting to kind of like the job, not that he had any choice. He thought that learning to use any kind of weapon, old or new, was really cool. And when Spike asked for volunteers to take him on, Josh was one of the first to step forward.

&&&&&&&

Angel stepped into the ops room and just stood there for a moment, watching. They were working out with quarterstaffs today. Right now, the men were split into sparring pairs, with Spike ducking in and out of the action, offering advice and giving criticisms. When Spike did finally deign to acknowledge his presence, he jerked his head in the direction of the door. Spike gave him an exasperated look, but didn't argue or ignore him. He joined his grandsire just outside the door.

"What's the big deal?" Spike asked. "In case you hadn't noticed, I was kinda busy."

"The deal is that everyone, no exceptions has periodic readings with Lorne," Angel said. "No exceptions means just that. I just had to take my medicine, now why don't you go take yours?"

"Poor Lorne," Spike remarked, with a grin. He remembered a few long-past drunken outings with Angelus. When he was well liquored up, he would insist on singing. "Tell you what, as soon as I finish up today..,"

"Now," Angel interrupted him. "Spike, I've already cut you a lot more slack on this than I probably should have. Anyone else would have been out the door long since. So either you get your ass up to Lorne's office and start singing, or you start clearing your stuff out."

"You're serious, aren't you?" Spike said in disbelief. "You'd really give me the boot?"

"And if you're thinking of making a stand on the issue," Angel added. "You might want to give some thought to what Rose will say when she finds out that I had to fire you."

"Bleeding hell," Spike swore. "You really would do it. Okay, I'll go, ya bloody pouf. Here." He thrust his staff into Angel's hands. "Why don't you get your candy ass in there and work off some of that executive spread?" He walked off and left Angel standing there.

"I'm going to check with Lorne to make sure you actually went," Angel yelled down the hall after him. "Oh shit." He looked at the weapon in his hands and got a grin on his face. Maybe it would feel good to work out some of the kinks.

&&&&&&&

Spike walked into Lorne's office without knocking, and stood there impatiently fidgeting while the demon finished up with a phone call. "I'm here," he announced, simultaneously with the phone hanging up. "Let's just get this over with, shall we?"

"I'm all ears, Spike, baby," Lorne replied. "Hit me with your best shot."

Suddenly, Spike got a devilish gleam in his eyes. If they were going to treat him like a schoolboy, might as well act the part. He stood there, and with a perfectly straight face, sang the abc's.

Lorne listened without cracking a smile. He'd rather hear a kiddie song sung well, than Motown sung badly. He closed his eyes and let the images drift past. If it weren't for the fact that there seemed to be way too many portents of doom and gloom hanging over them, he'd rather listen to Spike or Rose sing than anyone else in the law firm.

Spike had finished for a few moments, and still, Lorne didn't open his eyes or say anything. "Well?" he asked. "Do I pass the test? Or do I have to go stand in a corner?"

The demon sat up abruptly as if someone had stuck a pin in his ass. "What? Oh, yeah, you're good to go, Spike. You check out." He reached for his flask again.

Spike came closer and planted his hands on the desk. "So what're you not telling me?" he queried. "And don't try to tell me it's nothing, 'cause I'm not buying it."

Lorne sighed. "Listen, Spike, I'm under orders here. There's some things that I just can't tell you.., yet." He took a sip of painkiller. "The only thing I can tell you right now, is something I don't think I need to."

"And what would that be?" Spike asked suspiciously.

"To never lose your faith in Rose," Lorne replied. "No matter what happens, or how things look, trust her. She won't let you down. Ever."

Spike gave a snort of laughter. "You're right, I don't need to be told that. But what's this about being under orders not to tell me stuff? It's me that you're seeing things about, isn't it? So why can't I be told?"

"Sorry, Spikester, that's not for me to say," the demon said with a sigh. "You'll have to ask the big guy about that one. But if I were you I wouldn't count on an answer there, either."

"Well if that ain't a pisser," Spike muttered in disgust.

"Here." Lorne offered Spike his flask. "For medicinal purposes."

Spike accepted it, took a large gulp and tossed it back. "Thanks for the bracer," he said. As he left he was mumbling to himself, "Now what is that big ponce up to now?"

&&&&&&

Rose pushed a strand of hair out of her eyes, and left a smear of ink on her cheek. No matter what kind of pen she used, she always seemed to get ink on her fingers. She looked up for a moment. Her desk was organized, she was getting things accomplished, so why was she feeling jittery all of a sudden?

As if in answer to her mental question, there was a knock on the door of her office.

"Come in," Rose called. She was feeling a little stiff from sitting in one place, and didn't feel up to moving around until she absolutely had to.

"Hello, Rose," Aubrey Morrison stepped into the office. "Did you think you'd gotten rid of me?" His eyes were twinkling, and he was smiling genially, so why did she just start feeling a little queasy?

"Hope springs eternal," Rose quipped softly, hoping that he might take a hint without being offended. "What brings you here today, Aubrey?"

"I brought you a copy of the conference schedule for tomorrow," he announced. "It doesn't start until ten, and I know that you come to work earlier than that, so why don't I pick you up here?"

"I guess that will be all right," Rose murmured, just a tad uneasily. "Where exactly is this conference taking place?"

"Believe it or not, their very own civic center," he replied. "Don't you just love L.A.? You can do anything here and no one notices. It's all just part of the freak show."

"If you say so," she said as noncommittally as possible. She wasn't about to tell him that she'd never been anywhere else. The core group, taking Angel's lead, had unanimously decided that Rose's former status as one of The Powers That Be was a need to know piece of information. And they didn't think that anyone else needed to know. She skimmed over the schedule he'd handed her. "How late is this going to run?" she asked. "There's an awful lot on the agenda."

"It'll probably run late into the night," Aubrey answered, sitting on her desk. "You might want to inform the boyfriend that you won't be getting home until the wee small hours."

"He's not going to like that," Rose remarked. "Come that, I'm not exactly crazy about it either. Is there any way that we can persuade them to wrap things up a little earlier?"

Aubrey shook his head. "Not unless you want to add another couple of days to the negotiations," he informed her. "As far as they're concerned, that schedule is engraved in stone." He cocked his head and gave her his most appealing look. "Will it be that bad? Surely you can spend a few nights out on your own."

"It's not that I can't," she said slowly. "It's that I don't choose to. Is it going to be like this for the entire conference?"

He nodded. "'Fraid so, pretty," he replied. "And you and I will be the only humans there." He tried to stifle his glee at the thought. In the breaks and at mealtimes, he was going to have her all to himself. He couldn't see a class act like Rose voluntarily consorting with demons, and he knew that she couldn't possibly eat what they ate. He fully intended to make the most of the opportunity. He got up, sensing that he was in danger of overstaying his welcome. "I'll pick you up tomorrow morning then, Rose."

Rose watched him leave, then buried her face in her hands. "Oh bugger," she muttered.

&&&&&&&

Angel went straight back to Lorne's office. "Did Spike actually did what he'd been told for a change?" he asked as he walked in the door. He grabbed the flask out of the Pylean's hand, but it was too late for that, it was already empty.

"He wasn't dust," Lorne muttered, almost like he was trying to convince himself, or take some comfort from the thought. "He wasn't dust. But, oh my god, Angel, that boy is going to get messed up really badly." He snatched the flask back from Angel and tipped it up, and seemed surprised to find that the well had run dry.

Angel sat down heavily. "How badly?" he asked, not sure that he really wanted to know.

Lorne shook his head. "I can't even bring myself to talk about it now." He gave Angel a pleading look. "All I can tell you right now is that he's going to get hurt really badly, and that there are things that are going to happen that might make him have doubts about Rose. I know you said not to tell him anything, but I just couldn't let that one pass. I didn't give him any details, just told him not to lose faith in our pretty blossom."

"That's acceptable," Angel conceded. "But I can't imagine anything that could make Spike, or any of us for that matter, have doubts about Rose."

"I just call 'em like I see 'em," Lorne replied. "That is, when I absolutely can't avoid it. Listen, big guy, I'll make sure that you have a full report come morning. But I really just can't deal right now. Do you mind if I take a little 'me' time right now?"

"Go ahead," Angel said. He had a feeling that not only had the demon earned it, but if things kept going like this, he was going to need what little r and r he could get. "Take the rest of the day if you need to. But I'm going to need you sharp, Lorne, so please don't come in with a hangover."

"Scout's honor," Lorne pledged. "It's just a lot to handle, and you know that's not exactly my strong point. And if it weren't for the fact that Rosebud is involved, I might just tell you to go to hell and tie one on anyway."

"If we get through this one, Lorne," Angel promised. "I will personally take you out and get you loaded."

"I'm definitely gonna hold you to that one," the demon replied.

&&&&&&&

"When?" Spike's voice rose in incredulity.

"There's no timetable on the agenda," Rose remarked, referring to it nonetheless. "But Aubrey said it would probably run late. I believe that his phrase was 'the wee, small hours'."

"Well that's just bleeding lovely, innit?" Spike snarled. "And how long is this nonsense supposed to go on?"

"I'm not sure," she replied meekly. "Aubrey said a few weeks, but he didn't get specific." Soft gray eyes turned up to look into his. "I don't like it any better than you do, love."

"I'm sorry, babe." Spike pulled her into his arms. "I shouldn't be taking it out on you. It's not your fault."

"At least we'll have the weekends," Rose mumbled into his chest. "Anyway, I think so. If not, I'll just have to see if Wesley can cover for a day or two. I don't think I could stand being away from you for so long."

"We'll get by, luv," he murmured soothingly. "Tell you what. After you get this over and done with, we'll hit the ponce up for a little vacation time. Take a couple of days and go off somewhere all by ourselves where nobody knows us. Sound good?"

"It sounds wonderful," she said, smiling up at him. "That is if you think you can put up with no one but me for a couple of days."

"'Spose I could just about force myself," he mused. "All in a good cause, I guess." He swept her off her feet. "If you're going to be gadding about until all hours for the next few, then I guess we ought to make the most of tonight."

"You won't get any arguments out of me," Rose answered, snuggling into him.


	5. Sworn Word of a Liar

Rose was taking a hellacious long time in the bathroom this morning. Spike was wondering whether it was an attack of nerves, excessive primping in anticipation of the conference she was attending (he was pretty sure that if it was primping it wasn't for the Morrison nit), or what. He hadn't a clue, because she'd insisted on them taking turns this morning, rather than sharing a shower and then amiably squabbling over who was in whose way. He was about to give in to his curiosity and barge in on her when she emerged, and the cup full of red stuff he'd been drinking halted halfway up to his lips.

Rose was wearing a shapeless dress in a dreary gingham print that reached her ankles. Only the belt cinching in what seemed to be yards of material gave any indication that she actually had a shape. Her lovely hair was screwed up into a bun as it had been the first time he'd seen her. Not a scrap of make-up, not that she needed it, not really. Spike suddenly burst out laughing.

Rose smiled at him. "Pretty awful, isn't it?" She twirled around to give him the full, ghastly effect.

"So why're you going all frumpy all of a sudden, pet?" Spike asked once he had gotten himself under control.

"Trying to look as businesslike and unattractive as possible," Rose informed him. "How did I do?"

"I don't know bugger all about businesslike," Spike answered, setting his breakfast down and approaching her. "But even in that revolting get-up you don't make it to unattractive, luv." He pulled her into his arms. "You still look good enough to arouse a dead man, and I oughta know."

Rose giggled and hugged him back briefly. "We really ought to be leaving, love," she reminded him.

"If you insist." Spike gulped down the rest of his breakfast. "What time is that wanker supposed to be coming by for you?"

"Around nine, I think," she answered. "Why do you want to know?"

"'Cause if I'm gonna have to wait up for you, I want a kiss that's going to last me till then," he replied, as he opened the door for her. "C'mon, luv. Shake a leg."

&&&&&&&

Lorne was walking down the hall talking on his cell and not really paying attention to where he was going when he ran smack into someone. At first glance, all he saw was a drab print dress. "So sorry..," He looked up into her face. "My god, what have you done to yourself, blossom?" He shook his head in dismay, wondering why a babe like Rose would go to all that trouble to hide her light under a bushel. "You're going to be meeting with some very influential demons from some big league clans, doll-baby. So why the gloomy rags?"

"I'll also be one of only two humans there," Rose replied. "The other one being a wolf in negotiator's clothing who won't take, 'I'm with Spike' for an answer. Protective coloring, Lorne."

"Then the change isn't permanent?" Lorne felt relieved.

"Of course not," she scoffed. "What would Spike say? I'm..," She tried to think how Harmony had put things. Oh, that was it. "I'm making a statement."

"And would I be right if I guessed that the statement would be 'No Trespassing'?" Lorne asked. He glanced at his watch out of habit. "Good grief, look at the time. Gimme a little sugar, toots, then Uncle Lorne has to dash."

Rose gave the demon a warm hug and a kiss on the cheek, then they went their separate ways.

&&&&&&&&

Paperwork, paperwork, paperwork. Angel was about ready to toss the whole mess out the window. Only iron-like restraint and the fact that the sun was well over the horizon prevented him. Also that someone would probably magically appear with copies of what he'd just ditched, and he'd have to do everything all over. He was feeling even more antsy than usual today anyway. Maybe it was Lorne's visions, that they still didn't have a real lead on. Or maybe he felt a bit nervous about Rose going off with Aubrey Morrison. He still had a bad feeling about that, coming at the same time as his seer was predicting doom and gloom. And knowing that Rose would be there all alone amongst strangers with no one to protect her. He'd already mentioned to Gunn the possibility of sending someone from ops along with her to act as a bodyguard, and had had the suggestion shot down in flames.

"Are you nuts?" Had been the lawyer's reaction. "Half the clans that are going to be there would take that as a deadly insult. You would be implying that you don't trust them."

"I don't have a real problem with trusting the demons," Angel had muttered. "It's Aubrey Morrison that bothers me."

"Then maybe this isn't the best time to tell you," Gunn had mumbled. "But if the situation doesn't change, you'll be hearing about it from Rose anyway. The guy just won't lay off her. You'd think that him meeting Blondie Bear in all his leather-clad glory would be enough to rein him in, but it didn't."

Angel shook his head. He hadn't even met Aubrey Morrison, and already he intensely disliked the guy. And was working his way up to hating him. He'd definitely cross that line if the jerk laid a finger on Rose. He hoped his informant could pick up something on Aubrey that Wolfram and Hart's screening had missed. Right now, all he needed was an excuse, and it never once occurred to him that he was thinking like a jealous boyfriend, which he wasn't. Or maybe an overprotective father.

&&&&&&

Spike breezed into Rose's office without knocking. He almost never knocked on anybody's door at the law firm, and certainly never on hers. As depressing as her appearance had been when they'd left their flat this morning, she'd still managed to find a way to make it worse. Now, there was a hideous pair of specs perched on her lightly freckled nose.

"Where on earth did you get those, babe?" he asked, plucking them off her face.

"From Fred," Rose replied. "They're just plain glass, non-prescription, so they won't hurt my eyes. Give them back, please."

"You want them back," he said, softly and seductively. "You're gonna have to pay the toll." He sat on the edge of her desk and opened his arms invitingly.

It was an invitation that she could hardly have resisted even if she'd tried, which she didn't. She stepped eagerly into his embrace and kissed him enthusiastically.

Rose didn't even hear the knock, she was a little distracted at the moment. Spike did, but only because he'd been listening for it. He broke off the kiss just long enough to yell, "Come in," before going back to what he'd been doing.

Aubrey was already wondering why he was hearing a masculine voice telling him to come in to Rose's office, but he shrugged it off until he was inside. There was Rose, looking as unattractive as she possibly could, and the blonde vampire, locked in a passionate embrace. He cleared his throat. "Excuse me." Polite words, but the tone suggested well-bred indignation.

Rose started, and began to pull away from Spike. He pulled her back, and gave her another quick kiss, then perched the glasses back on her nose. "See you tonight then, luv," Spike said, then left her, giving the pretty-boy a smirk. Let the git see just whose bird she was.

"Sorry," Rose apologized hastily, tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear and picking up some books and papers she was bringing along for reference purposes. "I didn't realize it was that late. I guess I should have, Spike mentioned something this morning about coming to say good-bye to me." She was flustered, and babbling as a result, but she couldn't seem to stop herself.

"Quite all right." Aubrey was as totally insincere as he suspected that hasty 'sorry' from Rose was. "Are you ready to leave, Rose?"

"As ready as I'll ever be, I guess," she muttered, tucking back the wayward lock of hair again.

"Please, allow me." Aubrey relieved her of her burden. How could she manage to look so good in that repulsive dress? It didn't take a brain surgeon to figure out why she'd worn it. She was trying to put him off the scent, little good did it do. All it served to do was to whet his appetite for the chase. "Do you have everything you need?"

"I think so." Rose pushed the glasses up her nose. They were already starting to drive her to distraction. All in a good cause. It would be well worth the inconvenience if they gave Aubrey the message that beyond that first appraising glance she'd given him, she simply wasn't interested.

&&&&&&&&

Five major demon clans were represented at the conference. Aqwendra, small, shifty-eyed powder-blue with a couple of extra external organs that defied description. Crimnath, medium-sized, with rows and rows of evil-looking teeth set in blue-black gums. Trikkulean, tall and broad shouldered built like the warriors they were. Urumith, little more than motile blobs with gaping maws of mouths set in their purple-mottled masses. And lastly, X'aanm'aan, tall and reptilian of the same race of demons that had spawned Ahmed Al-Shere. Rose fought back shudder at the sight of them, they brought back excessively unpleasant memories that still haunted her dreams occasionally. She wished she could relegate the current series of dreams to the occasionally category. There were a few other types of demons about, apparently functioning in custodial and servitor capacities. As Rose looked them over, she saw one that she thought she recognized. If not necessarily a friendly face, then, at least a familiar one. Since the proceedings had yet to start, she made her way over to it.

"Don't I know you?" she asked, taking in the twitching, pointed ears and the blue-gray skin.

"Ghost?" it asked in astonishment. "What ghost doing here?"

"I'm not a ghost anymore," Rose replied, reaching out and touching its hand to prove her point. "I thought I recognized you, you're that informant of Angel's, aren't you?"

"Shh," the little demon warned. "I undercover here..," It suddenly realized that it had no idea of how to address her. "What I call you, not-ghost?"

"Rose," she replied. "Are you working for Angel now?" She wondered why Angel would have placed the Q'xlzr here, and precisely what sort of information it was supposed to gather.

"You blow I cover, you keep talking like that," the little demon hissed in desperation. "You keep quiet about I working for vampire, okay, not-ghost?"

"I'll make you a deal," Rose offered. "If you quit mentioning the fact that I used to be..," She glanced around to see that they were still alone. "That I didn't used to be human," she amended. "And I'll keep my mouth shut about what you're doing here. How does that sound?"

"Sound okay," it conceded. It gave Rose the once over. "Special vampire not here too, is he?" it muttered nervously. "One that threaten to pull off I ears?"

"He's not here," Rose replied. She saw Aubrey frantically signaling to her to come take her place at his side as the conference was about to begin. "I guess I'll be seeing you around then, but I'd better go."

"You watch man," the Q'xlzr warned as she began to make her way to her seat. "Got eye on you and no ears worth pulling off."

&&&&&&&

Rose was finding herself to be bored. She hadn't realized that Aubrey had never mentioned what the negotiations were about, but she'd assumed that it was going to be something more earth-shaking than hammering out trade agreements. And this was going to take weeks? She was already thinking longingly of home and Spike. Or even her office. She didn't even realize that her attention had seriously wandered until Aubrey gave her a nudge.

"I know it's boring, Rose," he muttered in exasperation. "But please pay attention. And try to remember that you're supposed to be taking notes, too."

Rose had been slightly miffed about that part of the assignment. She was here as a translator. If Aubrey needed a secretary, he should have brought one. All right, so few, if any secretaries would be able to keep up with note taking in five demon languages. But she still felt that he should have mentioned it. With a irritated sigh, she opened her ears and dutifully put pen to paper. She stopped to cast a surreptitious glance at her watch. It was almost time for the afternoon break for lunch, but it felt more like it should be almost time to go home. She sighed again, drawing a disapproving glance from Aubrey, and not really caring.

&&&&&&

"I may have found something, Angel," Wesley remarked, walking into the boss' office. "It's so obscure a reference, though, that I'll have to have something more to go on before I can be absolutely sure."

"Give me what you've got," Angel ordered. "Then we'll see if we can dig up something to confirm it."

"Some sort of spell that will turn a human being into the equivalent of a vampire god," the researcher muttered, without looking up from his notes. "It doesn't state all the particulars here, but evidently, it's incredibly complex. There are several demon languages involved. And a magical talisman called the Oath of Ananias."

"The sworn word of a liar," Angel mused. "Do we have any idea where this talisman is at present?"

"Wolfram and Hart had possession of it about a hundred years ago," Wes replied. "But it was either lost or stolen, the records are a bit vague on the point. Right now, we have no idea of its present location."

"Great," Angel muttered. "Just once, couldn't we be sitting on whatever it is the bad guy wants? I don't think I'm asking much, just having an evil artifact locked away safe and sound and out of reach."

"We do have several such," the Watcher pointed out. "Unfortunately, not that one."

"What does it look like?" the vampire asked.

"I hadn't gotten that far yet," Wes admitted. "I thought I'd tell you about what I'd found so far. But getting a description of it shouldn't be difficult. Since it spent several years here, I'm sure there must be a detailed physical description, somewhere."

"Next item on the agenda," Angel informed him. "Let's find out what the Oath of Ananias looks like, so we can keep our eyes open for it."

"I'm on it," the researcher assured him, heading for the door.

&&&&&&&&

"There's a place not far from here," Aubrey suggested. "It's American food, admittedly, but decent enough. You can't skip lunch."

"As a matter of fact, I can," Rose replied. "But I don't have to. I have a lunch partner already, and I couldn't possibly back out. But feel free to go ahead without me."

Dark thunderclouds lowered on Aubrey's face. It wasn't supposed to be going like this. First of all, all the disparate groups of demons all doted on Rose, when they should have been stand-offish to a human and a stranger. Then, to have her stand him up like this. He totally missed the point that in order for her to stand him up, she'd have had to make a date with him. Which she hadn't. Aubrey turned away in a huff. He'd have to consult with the witch again, see if there was a way to turn up the heat with the nightmares.

Rose watched him leave with undisguised relief. At least she'd been saved from the temptation to tell him that she'd rather starve to death than dine in his company again. Still had to be nice to the client. And she didn't even have to miss a meal either. She saw the Q'xlzr heading towards her with a paper sack in its hands.

"Negotiator try to take you out to lunch?" it guessed. "Good thing you pass I note. You stay here, nice and safe where I can watch. Get in real good with..," It looked around, and lowered its voice. "Mutual friends."

"Is that the only reason?" Rose asked. She didn't know why she should feel a little hurt by the fact that in the demon's eyes she was nothing more than a conduit to Angel's good graces. Or maybe she did. She was developing a fondness for the mercenary little creature, and hoped that the feeling was mutual.

The Q'xlzr shook its head. "Bad vibes off that one," it muttered. "Besides, you nice to I." Then, more primal concerns came into play. "You pay I for lunch?"

"I didn't bring any money with me today," Rose apologized. "I didn't think that I'd need any. But I will tomorrow, I promise."

"Could always put it on boss man's tab," it suggested. "As long as I paid for expenses, I not care where come from."

"I'll pay," Rose said firmly. She removed the wrapper with its instantly recognizable one-letter yellow logo. She hadn't eaten anything from the multi-national chain before. She took a bite. She didn't think she'd be doing it again, either. Maybe she'd bring her lunch with her tomorrow.

&&&&&&&

It was after one o'clock in the morning, and Rose was dead on her feet. And hungry. The demons had believed that only one meal a day was necessary, so she hadn't had anything since her incredibly inadequate lunch. And, she'd had to spend the entire trip home politely assuring Aubrey that no, she wasn't hungry and would far rather go straight home than go out for a late meal with him. He'd been obviously sulking when he'd dropped her off, but at least he hadn't spirited her away to some eatery against her wishes.

She started fumbling around for her keys, not remembering whether she'd put them in a pocket or in her handbag. Before she could institute a search, she lost her grip on her paraphernalia, and the papers in the stack, as papers will, instantly spread out to cover the maximum amount of space. She knelt down to retrieve the mess. The door opened.

"Thought I heard someone out here," Spike remarked, bending down to help her. "Ever thought of carrying a briefcase, sweetheart? Save you a lot of hassle."

Rose looked up at him and noticed that their faces were nearly on a level, and put off answering in favor of a little sensory gratification. In other words, she kissed him.

Spike was a little surprised, although far from displeased at the fervor of her kiss. He made sure he gave as good as he got, though. Poor pet, she must have had a rough day of it.

Rose reluctantly broke the contact. "Just what I needed," she said softly, gathering up the last of her scattered notes. Then, Spike startled her by gathering her up, notes and all and carrying her inside.

"Can you think of anything else you need, luv?" he asked. And suddenly, Rose forgot all about being hungry. For food, anyway.

&&&&&&&

Aubrey paced the floor, too tense and frustrated to sleep just yet. Rose had seemed to go out of her way to spend the day just irritating him by failing to acquiesce to a single one of his requests. And he hadn't been able to get in touch with the witch to inform her of the slight change in tactics either. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a small object. Now shiny, now matte, constantly seeming to change form. He fondled the talisman momentarily, taking comfort in the fact that soon now, it would give him everything that he ever wanted. Including Rose, if she still remained obstinate. Yes, most definitely Rose. No way was some chit of a girl going to outmaneuver him.


	6. If This Be Error

Spike frowned at the sight of Rose practically dragging herself through the motions of getting ready to face the world. A combination of the day's tensions, her late night (which he was forced to admit he'd made even later), and the nightmares that still plagued her, and she was starting to take on definitely zombie-like qualities.

Right now, Rose was just staring listlessly into her coffee, almost like she'd fallen asleep but had forgotten to close her eyes.

"Sweetheart?" Her reactions were so long delayed he almost began to think she wasn't going to react. But, at last, her head came up and she gazed at him through dark-circled eyes.

"Yes, love?" She'd missed something, she knew it, and she didn't like to think that Spike would have to make an effort to get her attention. "I'm sorry, I just seem to be a little.., out of it, groggy."

"Small wonder," Spike muttered. "Listen, luv, we've got to do something about those nightmares. I'm betting even the king of broody doesn't have nightmares every night. Maybe you could go see Lorne..,"

"No!" Rose interrupted so vehemently that Spike actually jumped. She was getting nervy.

"Well, not necessarily Lorne," he conceded. "But if you don't find out what's going on, babe, you're going to make yourself sick again just from not getting your proper rest."

"All right," she acquiesced meekly. "Just not Lorne. I think it should be someone who isn't so close to me."

"The company has a whole passel of psychics," Spike remarked. "We'll get you set up with one of them and see what shakes loose."

"Probably my brains," Rose quipped feebly, producing an equally weak smile.

"Always did know you weren't wrapped too tight," he agreed, pulling her out of her chair to hug her. "Look who you're keeping house with."

&&&&&&&&

Lissa looked at the pair standing in her office. Probably the two most talked about figures in the law firm. By rights, she should clear the request with Angel, and then, if it passed, make an appointment. But one look at Rose.., She'd seen Rose around, although they'd never spoken, and one thing that had struck her about the haggard woman standing in front of her was that she had the most amazing aura. And the operative word in that sentence was had.

"There are holes in your aura, dear," Lissa said softly. She stood and walked around to stand in front of Rose. "Please leave us," she directed Spike without even glancing his way. "I need to be alone with her."

Spike shrugged and gave Rose a squeeze and a quick kiss. But he didn't leave, he stood just outside the door and waited for her.

Lissa stood for some moments gazing into Rose's soft gray eyes. Eyes that had seen much more than the apparent years that face and figure proclaimed. Most of the psychics that worked at Wolfram and Hart had tried to do a remote reading on her and had come up empty handed. It was almost as if she was shielded against such curiosity. Or shielded herself, in which case she was a more powerful psychic than most around.

"Miss Winthrop?" Rose said quietly. "Before we begin, I need to ask you that anything that you find out about me personally, not necessarily the problem I'm currently having, would you please keep it to yourself?"

"Client confidentiality," Lissa assured her. "Unless it's something that I feel that Mr. Angel really has to know, your secrets are safe."

"What I was talking about," Rose replied. "Angel already knows. What do you need me to do?"

"Just give me your hands and clear your mind," Lissa answered. "We need to find out what's wrong and clear your aura."

&&&&&&&

"Keep it on you always," Lissa said, as she saw Rose out of the office, whither her beloved awaited. "Don't take it off for anything, not sleeping, not even bathing."

"But it will stop the dreams?" Rose asked. She wasn't sure that she believed that it was going to be that easy, just pop on a magic amulet and your troubles are over.

"It should," the psychic replied with a slight frown. When she'd finally gotten to Rose's dreams, the reading had become extremely difficult. So much so, that it had been nearly impossible to pinpoint the cause. If she had nailed it down, she had her doubts. But with a little advance notice, and a few preparations, she ought to be able to make sure. "Come back tomorrow and I'll be better able to help."

"Thank you," Rose replied. A glance at the time revealed that she'd spent far more time with the psychic than she'd realized. "Oh no, I'm late. Aubrey will be waiting for me."

"Let him wait," Spike suggested. "Are you all finished with her then?" He turned to Lissa.

Lissa shook her head. "I need to make some arrangements, gather some things together. I want her to come back tomorrow morning."

Spike nodded. "I'll see that she makes it. Come along, pet. If you're in such a tizzy about keeping the pretty boy waiting, then we'd best be off."

"And be sure to keep the amulet next to your skin." Lissa gave last minute directions. "It needs to be in contact with you to be effective."

&&&&&&&&

Aubrey was fidgeting outside the door to Rose's office. There had been no answer to his repeated knocking, and he was just about to give up and find someone else who might know where his translator had gone when he saw her coming towards him on the arm of the smirking blond bloodsucker. Her appearance was both better and worse than the day before. The clothes, though modest in the extreme, didn't even come close to rivaling the horror she had worn yesterday. But her clear, gray eyes were ringed with dark circles, and there was a pinched look to her face.

"You're late," he said unnecessarily. "We need to leave immediately. Even then, we may have some serious apologizing to do."

"I'm sorry," Rose said. "I was unavoidably detained.. I'm ready to go, though." She turned to Spike. "Good-bye, love. I'll see you tonight."

"Do you have everything?" Spike asked. Out of concern for her to be sure, but also just to add a few more moments to Aubrey's delay.

There was a slight moment of cogitation, when Rose realized what she'd been forgetting, but she didn't like to ask in front of Aubrey. She compromised by whispering in Spike's ear.

Whatever Spike had been expecting, it wasn't Rose being embarrassed by asking for money. Their usual mode of operation was that Rose attended to the checking account and made sure the bills were paid, and Spike dealt with matters that required cash. It worked for them, as a general rule. But as far as Spike was concerned, it was all their money, and he couldn't understand her reticence about asking for something that was as much hers as his. He extracted a bill from his wallet, and with an impish grin, and a desire to see her smile, he tucked it into her bra. It wasn't like the git could see anything, Rose's back was to him.

He got the smile, and a blush so profound that it must have covered every inch of her. He gave her a quick kiss and left her to it.

"Are you quite ready?" Aubrey snapped, less than thrilled with the byplay. Especially since Rose was still standing there, watching as Spike walked away.

"I think so," she answered, turning back to him as Spike disappeared around a corner. "And I truly am sorry to keep you waiting, Aubrey. I had an errand to run, and it took longer than I anticipated."

"Please try not to let it happen again," he said, but without the overtones of anger. "These negotiations are very delicate. You have no idea how much trouble I had to go to just getting it all set up."

"It won't happen again," Rose assured him, mentally crossing her fingers. At least her appointment with Lissa tomorrow was earlier. So early, in fact that it was before the law firm officially opened for business. There should be plenty of time to get done with her business before Aubrey arrived to pick her up. But that was tomorrow. She still had today to get through.

&&&&&&&&

Wesley wended his way to Angel's office with a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. It wasn't that he hadn't done his job, he had, and quite competently. But he was still going to be giving the vampire news that he didn't want to hear. He was pretty sure that Angel wouldn't blame him personally. Maybe he was just blaming himself. But he was starting to get considerably depressed that it seemed that the only news he ever had to deliver was bad.

"Could you take this in with you?" Harmony asked as Wesley passed by her desk. She handed him Angel's morning cup of blood. She added in an undertone. "Better be careful. He seems to be a little more cranky than usual today."

Wonderful. He was already walking an emotional tightrope and the boss vampire was 'cranky'. He looked down and realized that he was still holding the personalized mug with Angel's morning repast. The next time, assuming that there was such, he would draw the line at playing the waiter.

Angel automatically took his breakfast and made inroads into it before he realized that it hadn't been Harmony that had brought it in.

"So have you found out what the Oath of Ananias looks like?" he asked.

"Yes and no," Wesley answered without answering. "The problem is that it has no set appearance. The only thing that remains relatively unchanged is the mass. It has about the same displacement as a..," He groped for a reference. Looking around the room for inspiration, his eyes lighted on the bar. He went over and pulled the stopper from a wine decanter. "About the size of this," he announced with satisfaction. "But anything else, shape, color, reflectivity, they all change on the moment."

"Son of a bitch," Angel said, softly, but with feeling. "Is there some unwritten rule that says it can't ever be easy?"

"You'd probably have to ask Rose about that one," Wes replied. "If you could get a straight answer out of her." His expression became concerned. "Has Rose spoken to you about Aubrey Morrison?"

"Not yet," Angel replied. "So maybe the guy has backed off. But Gunn did mention something about it to me. I just hope that if he still is being a problem that Rose brings it to me before Spike decides to take matters into his own hands." He leaned back in his chair. "So, do you have any good news for me, or did you just stop by to make sure that it would be impossible for me to have a good day?"

"Sorry, but that's all I had," the Watcher admitted. "I'm still looking into the spell that the possessor of the talisman will need. I just hope that I'm on the right track."

"I think that everyone who knows about it could bring themselves to agree with you," Angel conceded. "L.A. may not be Utopia, but I don't think that everybody in town deserves to die."

&&&&&&&&

Rose and Aubrey had to hurry to their places immediately upon arriving at the conference hall, precluding the possibility that Rose would be able to have a few words with the Q'xlzr demon. Perhaps she would be able to speak with it at the break. But when she looked around, she couldn't spot it. Had it gotten the information that it needed already? Or had something happened to it? Knowing what she did about the species, she couldn't believe that it would just disappear before she could pay it back. It was unusual enough that it had made the initial financial outlay in the first place.

Aubrey rose to his feet and began the proceedings, and Rose began dutifully taking notes. Maybe it was just her, and she surely didn't pretend to be an expert on business affairs, but it did seem that a lot of what was being discussed was wholly redundant. So far, one proposal had been discussed three times. The only difference that Rose could see was a subtle difference in the wording. But hers was not to question why, hers was to take notes and duck Aubrey's advances.

&&&&&&&&

The Q'xlzr fidgeted and paced. It knew that it had to make a report to the boss vampire, especially since that was who was going to be paying it. But it didn't feel comfortable with leaving Rose alone with the negotiator. Very bad vibes.

Angel stepped out of an adjoining tunnel. "Do you have anything for me?" he asked bluntly.

The little demon shook its head, ears drooping. "Nothing so far. Not on evil plan, not on evil man."

"I never said he was evil," Angel protested. "I just wanted to see if he was what he says he is, or if there's something he's hiding."

"Keeps his eye on not-ghost," the Q'xlzr remarked. "Rose," it corrected itself. "Not-ghost Rose. I look after," it added proudly. "I help keep he away from she. Not easy."

Angel could see what was coming next, a demand for more money. "I didn't ask you to do that," he pointed out, even though he was grateful that there was someone keeping an eye on her. "But it may be worth a little something to me."

Its ears pricked up, the ends quivering with greed about to be fulfilled. Then, they stilled. "I not do it for you, vampire," the demon replied. "Not-ghost Rose nice to I. Be friends with I. Peoples don't be friends with Q'xlzrs, just use we. Not she. She like I."

Angel was stunned. A Q'xlzr refusing payment? As soon see a human refusing air. And he didn't know anyone that could work up any genuine feeling for one of the avaricious little demons. He grinned. Except, obviously, for Rose.

"I tell all I know," the demon broke in on his musings. "I go back now. Go watch not-ghost Rose. You have other business for I?"

Angel shook his head. "I still need whatever information you can dig up," he reminded it. "But go ahead with what you're doing. I like the idea of someone there who will take care of her."

The Q'xlzr turned even bluer, the demon version of a blush. "I watch," it promised again, and left.

&&&&&&&&&

The lunch break and the Q'xlzr arrived at the same time, and Rose breathed a heart-felt sigh of relief. She'd been so tired this morning that she'd forgotten to pack a lunch, and there wasn't enough time to send her new friend out for some. But at least she could pay him back as promised.

Aubrey signaled one of the other servitors and held a murmured conversation. The functionary bowed and left, returning minutes later with a basket.

"Since Rose won't go to the food," the negotiator said smoothly. "I have had the food brought to Rose. I hope you're hungry."

"A little," she admitted grudgingly. "Could you give me a couple of minutes first, Aubrey? I want to.., freshen up." She hoped he wouldn't notice the pause. Her friends knew them for what they were, a lack of a grasp of slang, hyperbole and euphemisms. Aubrey wouldn't understand, and she didn't want him to.

"We have time," he allowed grandly.

The moment that the milling attendees had cut her off from Aubrey's view, the demon descended on her. "Okay Rose?" it inquired, proud of itself that it hadn't mentioned her ex-specter status. "You miss I?"

"I was worried about you," Rose replied. "I didn't know where you were. I thought something might have happened to you." A blush washed over her as she remembered that she owed it money, seeing as how the money was still where Spike had put it. She went through every shade of red imaginable as she fished it out of its resting place. "The money I owe you," she said, offering it to the demon.

"More money than you owe I," it said reluctantly. It started to hand the bill back to Rose.

"Keep it," she urged. "I may need you to get me lunch again before this is over."

"Not now," it remarked. "Negotiator beat I to punch today."

"I'm afraid that he did," Rose remarked ruefully. "And I'd better get back before he wonders what happened to me."

"Let I know if he get fresh," the Q'xlzr ordered. "I have friends take care of he. Rose just say word and he nothing but a bad memory."

"I don't think that will be necessary," she said with a laugh. "But if it ever is, you'll be the first to know."

"Q'xlzr's always first to know," it said. "That why we such valuable snitches."

&&&&&&&

Aubrey's behavior had been fairly polite today, and he'd avoided obvious overtures. It was enough to make Rose relax in his presence a bit. That and the fact that she was dead tired meant that she half-dozed on the trip home. Until the car suddenly sputtered and stalled. The change in the background noise woke her.

Aubrey gave her a feeble grin and attempted to start the car again. It gave an agonized groan, but refused to start up again. "I don't suppose you know anything about cars, do you Rose?" he asked. "I'm afraid that I'm totally helpless with anything mechanical."

"I can't even drive," she confessed. "So, no, I don't know anything about cars."

Aubrey pulled out a cell phone and made a call. Rose, drifting off again, didn't catch the conversation.

"Rose?" Aubrey gave her shoulder a nudge. "I called for a tow, but it will be more than an hour before it can get here. I'll get us a cab as soon as I can, but I don't feel secure about leaving the car here unattended. We'll have to wait for the tow-truck." He gave her his best seductive smile. "I'm sure we could find some way to amuse ourselves while we wait." His hand was still on her shoulder, and now, he trailed his fingers down her arm.

Rose jerked away, abruptly wide awake. "Amuse yourself, Aubrey," she said quietly. "We're not far from my place. I'll just walk the rest of the way."

The negotiator's eyes nearly bugged out of his head. "You can't go out walking at this hour of the night," he protested. Nearly every plan he made, she neatly side-stepped, but this was suicidal. "The chances of you getting home all right..,"

"Seem to be better than they'd be if I stayed here." Rose scooped up her papers and opened the door. She really ought to take Spike's advice and get herself a briefcase. Leaving Aubrey in dumb shock, she set off.

&&&&&&&&

Den and Val saw the approaching human. "Flip you for her or share?" asked Den.

Val considered. "She looks pretty tasty," he remarked. "Oh what the hell, we'll share." His eyes started glowing yellow. "Want to play around with her a bit first?"

"Why not?" Den allowed. "Always tastes better with a good jolt of adrenalin." He laughed nastily, and they began moving to intercept the advancing female.

As soon as the two seedy looking characters came into view, Rose started to feel uneasy. She'd known that setting off on foot hadn't been the brightest thing she could have done, but she was not about to fend off Aubrey's advances for the next hour. When the pair of men got closer, she saw the streetlights reflect off their yellow eyes, and she almost laughed with relief. She had the feeling that she'd find vampires easier to deal with than with human criminals.

Den and Val exchanged a puzzled glance. When the woman had first caught sight of them, there had been the faint, but unmistakably delicious scent of fear. But now, when they were close enough that there was no way she could get away from them, the fear had inexplicably ebbed away. Curiosity overrode hunger for the moment as they flanked her and fell into step beside her.

"Good evening, gentlemen," Rose greeted them. "How's the hunting? I hope you won't take it personally when I say that I hope it's bad."

"We're vampires, lady," Val informed her, putting on his game face. "Don't you think you should at least be a little bit scared?"

"Not at all," Rose answered calmly. "I know other vampires. As a matter of fact, my boyfriend is a vampire."

This was not going at all the way that the two vamps had planned. And who ever heard of a vampire and a human having a relationship?

"Yeah, well we know most of the vampires that hang around here," Den declared. "And I can't think of one that's seeing a human woman. At least, not for more than a one night stand."

"His name is Spike," she said. "You may have heard of him. I understand that he has a certain.., reputation."

"Spike?" Val echoed. "About so tall, bleached blond and British?"

"That's him," Rose confirmed. She looked at her watch. "And I am so late. He's going to be wondering what's happened to me."

Den gave Val another look. In vampire circles, for many, Spike was still the Big Bad, and someone you didn't want to cross. Ever. Not, according to rumor, that you'd get more than one shot at it.

"Why don't we just walk you home?" Den suggested. "It's dangerous for a woman all alone out here."


	7. There's Always a Catch

It was over an hour later than Rose had gotten home previous two nights, and Spike had reached the point where he could no longer bear the confines of the apartment. Slinging on his duster, he headed out the door. And was only half-way down the hall when he saw Rose. Then, he saw her escorts. His eyes went yellow, his face wrinkled and he sped down the rest of the length of the hallway, the leather coat fanning out behind him.

His first action upon reaching the trio was to grab a startled Rose and shove her behind him. Or try to, at any rate, she hampered his movements.

"Hey, wait a minute, man," Val protested, hands in the air, to the detriment of Rose's papers, which he'd been carrying. "We were just walking her home. We didn't touch her."

"Yeah," Den added. "You really shouldn't let her be wandering around on her own after dark. If it had been somebody else besides us, she could've been a t.v. dinner by now."

Spike looked from one to the other of them in total mystification, then on to Rose, who was clinging to his arm in a death-grip. "Is that true, pet?" he asked, his features reverting to normal. "You let a couple of strange vampires walk you home? And where was that Morrison git who was supposed to be driving you home?"

"It's a long story," Rose mumbled. Now that home was so close, all she wanted to do was sleep, and indeed, was nearly out on her feet. "Can we just thank Val and Den here so I can go to bed?"

Spike looked at her thoughtfully for a moment. "You run along, sweetheart. I'll get your stuff here and say your thank-yous. All right?" He gave her a quick hug and kissed the top of her head. He waited till she was at the door to the apartment until he turned back to her unlikely bodyguards.

Den and Val were looking decidedly nervous. Meeting the legendary Spike was an occasion, but right now, they weren't sure what kind of occasion.

Spike unconcernedly bent down to retrieve Rose's paperwork, taking his time. He could practically feel the nervous tension in the air, and right now, he considered it very much to his advantage to keep them stewing.

"Uh, geez, you really are The Spike, aren't you?" Den muttered.

Spike stood. "Last time I looked, I was," he replied.

"This is so cool," Val said. "Wait till everyone hears that Spike has a human girlfriend."

Spike thought about it for a moment, then saw the advantages to this as well. "That's right," he drawled. "The Big Bad has a human girlfriend. So tell all the other little vamps about it. And make sure they know that if any of them so much as looks at her cross-eyed, they're dust."

"Oh, sure, no problem," Den assured him. "Look, we'll just be going then, okay?"

"And thanks for seeing the lady home safe," Spike said. He had a feeling Rose would ask, and he didn't want to lie to her over such a little thing. If he ever felt a need to lie to her, it should be over something more important.

"You're welcome," Val replied automatically, years of training overcoming a demon's influence. He and his buddy stood there shuffling their feet, unsure what to do next.

"Why don't you two push off now?" Spike suggested. And the two vampires made a hasty exit.

Spike went back to the apartment, hung his jacket, tossed Rose's papers on the sofa and went into the bedroom. There was Rose, sitting on the bed, head and upper torso enveloped by her tangled shirt. Evidently, she'd tried to pull it over her head instead of unbuttoning it. He grinned. "Need a little help, luv?"

"I'm stuck," Rose mumbled. Her arms thrashed feebly, serving only to twist the garment about her more firmly.

"Hold still, babe," Spike ordered. It took a minute or two, but he got her freed of the garment. "You are really out of it, aren't you?" He took over getting her ready for bed, undressing her like a baby, and tucking her under the covers. He hoped that amulet the psychic had given her kept the nightmares at bay. She really did need some uninterrupted sleep. Then, he undressed and crawled into bed beside her, pulling her into his arms. She cuddled into him without waking, and slept the night away in peace.

&&&&&&&&

When Rose went to her appointment with the psychic, Lissa's office was locked and dark, no one there. She looked around in perplexity. Lissa had seemed so adamant about doing a second and more thorough reading on her. Surely if she thought it that important, she'd be here.

Another early arrival came down the hall. "Looking for Lissa?" she asked. "Too bad, she won't be in today. I just talked to her on the phone. She's down with this terrible flu that's going around."

Spike looked at Rose sympathetically. "This is not your week, is it, pet?" he remarked. He looked at the woman who had given them the news. "Thanks for the info. Guess we'll just have to make another appointment." He steered Rose away from the psychic's office.

Rose wasn't sure whether she was upset or relieved. She had slept soundly and nightmare-free the night before. Maybe the amulet had been enough. And in the initial reading, Lissa hadn't found out about her past. She was pretty sure that a deeper reading would uncover all, and she wasn't sure about anyone else sharing the secret. Maybe she should have taken Spike's advice and gone to Lorne in the first place.

"You're awfully quiet, sweetheart," Spike observed. "I know it's disappointing..,"

"That's just it," Rose interrupted. "I'm not sure that I am disappointed. Besides, the amulet seems to be working. I didn't have any bad dreams last night."

"And you can't depend on that sodding amulet for the rest of your life," he pointed out. "You need to find out the source of the problem and take care of it." The arm around her waist tightened. "Besides, do you have any idea what it's doing to me to have you waking up night after night, afraid of something that I can't fight for you?"

Rose closed her eyes a moment, and leaned her head against his shoulder. "Is it always so hard being human?" she asked. "Or is it just me? Because I didn't start out that way, have a childhood, grow up. Just all of a sudden a fully grown woman with less know how about the human condition than a baby."

"You do better than most that spent all their lives that way, babe," Spike replied. "And if you don't stop being so deep and dark and broody, I'm gonna have to start calling you Angel. After which, I'll probably have to toss my cookies."

Rose giggled, feeling the shadows lift. "In case I hadn't mentioned it lately," she said. "I love you."

&&&&&&

"I may have something," Wesley reported, striding into Angel's office. "If we can find the Oath of Ananais, I believe that I've found out how to destroy it."

"At last, some good news," Angel remarked. "What's the catch?"

"I beg your pardon?" Wes hadn't quite been prepared for that particular question.

"The catch," Angel repeated. "Nothing else has been easy, so I'm assuming that this won't be. What magical item, esoteric spell or impossible to find spell component do we need to destroy the talisman if and when we find it?"

"It says something about the love of a champion, or possibly a champion's love, not that I'm sure there's any difference," Wesley replied. "I'll have to dig a little deeper to see if that is an artifact or a person. That, and a spell that is named, oddly enough, 'Love's true light'. The spell seems simple enough. I've found out a little more about the spell that triggers the talisman, too. Two of the demon languages it's in are X'aanm'aan and Trikkulean. There are a few more, but I am making progress." This last was said rather defensively, as if Angel had been critical of his work.

"How many people have you got on this right now, Wes?" Angel asked. "This is really important."

"Right now, myself and two or three others," the Watcher replied. "But it would be a great help if I had Rose helping too. Sometimes I think that her intuitive leaps may have something to do with who she was before she came to us. Things she knows, but doesn't exactly know she knows."

"I'd like to keep Rose out of this a long as we can," Angel replied. "Maybe that will help avert the crisis."

"Or maybe she's supposed to be in it," Wesley suggested. "Lorne just said that she would be involved, but his viewing didn't say in what capacity. We may not be able to deal with it without her help."

"And if we guess wrong, it could get two people that I love killed," Angel mused, not aware that he'd spoken aloud until after the whole sentence came out. "And if you tell a soul that I just said that I love Spike..," he let the threat dangle in mid-air.

Wesley grinned. "Mum's the word," he promised. But he had endless images of a running private joke going through his head.

&&&&&&&

"I bring food today?" the Q'xlzr asked.

Rose shook her head. "Evidently Aubrey has decided to make sure that I'm stuck with him on a daily basis," she replied. "He told me on the way here that he brought lunch again."

"I am not liking him," the demon stated. "Don't like the way he look at Rose. I betting that vampire don't like either."

"No, he doesn't," Rose agreed. "But I have to work with him for now. After these negotiations are finished, though, I hope that I never have to set eyes on him again."

"He setting eyes on you," the Q'xlzr remarked. "He doing it right now. Probably wondering what Rose doing talking to lowlife Q'xlzr."

"You're not a lowlife," Rose protested. "You're nice. You're my friend." She paused a moment in thought, and realized that she may be making assumptions. "You are my friend, aren't you?"

"I Rose friend," it agreed. It looked around. "Things getting started. Better get to place now. I be around if Rose need I."

Rose reluctantly took her place by Aubrey's side. Maybe the short nights wouldn't be so bad if only these conferences weren't so boring.

"Was that a Q'xlzr you were speaking to?" Aubrey asked. "What on earth would you be doing talking to one of those things." He had been amiable today, acting like last night had ever happened. Although he had spared a few moments to wonder just how she had managed to get home safely.

"It's just a friend," Rose answered, acting like having one of the most notorious snitches of the demon world as a friend was no big deal.

"I never heard of anyone having one of them as a friend," he observed. "They're mercenary creatures, Rose. Trust me, if it's pretending to be your friend, it wants something from you."

"People change," Rose pointed out. "Why not demons as well? They've been thrown into a new dimension, they're probably picking up some new ways." She indicated the entire conference room. "Aren't they all, to one degree or another?"

"You're an optimist," Aubrey remarked. "Some things never change, and Q'xlzrs are on that list. I'm just trying to look out for you, Rose. I feel a certain responsibility for you while you're here working with me."

"I appreciate the thought," Rose answered. "But I'm perfectly well able to take care of myself, really, I am."

"You believe that, don't you?" he asked in awe. "And I can't tell whether or not you're truly that naïve, or if it has to do with your distaste of me."

Rose didn't know what to say. She knew she'd been acting increasingly stand-offish where Aubrey was concerned, in direct opposition to his advances. But she hadn't known that he'd noticed, or, interpreted the reasons accurately. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings," she said softly. "But you have been making me feel.., uncomfortable."

"And I do apologize," Aubrey responded. "Do you think we could start all over? I'll behave myself. And maybe you could act like I haven't been a horse's ass?"

"We could try," she replied with the beginnings of a smile. The situation hadn't been agreeing with her. If she and Aubrey could get along, it might make the long days and late nights a little more bearable.

"Shake on it?" he suggested, extending his hand. And Rose took it.

&&&&&&&&

Once again, Spike was waiting at the door for Rose, letting her in before she could locate her keys. He pulled her into his arms and started kissing her before he even got the door shut. "I've been missing you, pet," he murmured. "I can't bloody wait till you're done with these late nights. The place is awful damned empty without you."

"Believe me, if I had my way I'd be spending my nights here with you instead of at those dreary conferences," Rose replied. "It's ever so much nicer than taking notes about trade agreements."

"When did you pick this up, luv?" he asked, relieving her of her briefcase.

"I decided that it was a good idea," she answered. "Aubrey took me out shopping on our lunch break today." She saw the twinkle begin to go out of Spike's eyes, and the storm clouds lower. "He apologized to me today," she told her sweetie. "And he promised to behave himself. So far, he has. And I'm finding that he's really not that bad to be around."

"Hmph." Spike refrained from saying anything further on the subject. "Why don't we go to the kitchen and scare you up a bite to eat, babe? And then, since you don't have to be up bright and early tomorrow..," He let the sentence trail off suggestively.

"How about food later?" Rose suggested, wrapping her arms around him and giving him a kiss.

&&&&&&&&

"I don't know if I can do it," the witch said. "I was unable to send a dream to her last night. There was something blocking it."

"Are you trying to say that she knows what is going on?" Aubrey demanded.

"Not necessarily," she replied. "There are some charms that simply ward against bad dreams. She may be wearing something like that. They're simple enough, but fairly powerful."

"Find a way around it," he ordered. "I want you to tighten the tension on the nightmares."

"I don't have anything powerful enough to counter her protection," the spellcaster argued. "I'm doing the best that I can. But I need something to give me a boost."

"Just start," Aubrey ordered. "I'll give you your boost."

The witch obeyed the command, her efforts initially were fruitless. Then, Aubrey pulled out his talisman. Clenching it tightly in his fist, he focused his will on it. He placed his other hand on the witch's shoulder using her as a conduit for the power, and for his will. The scene remained unchanged for several long minutes, then, the witch slumped forward, exhausted.

"It's done," she announced, and collapsed onto the table in front of her.

&&&&&&&&

There they were again. Spike and the Slayer, kissing. They noticed her presence, and turned towards her with equally contemptuous looks. Dream-Spike jerked his head off to the side. "There's someone a little more your speed, you pathetic, clingy little girl." Rose looked in the direction he indicated and saw Ahmed Al-Shere, holding out scaly arms to embrace her, forked tongue flicking out of his mouth like a snake's.

Rose woke with a scream.

Spike jerked awake, his blood running even colder than usual. Rose's nightmares had been upsetting to her, but never downright terrifying. He pulled her into his arms and held her for long minutes until the trembling stopped.

"They're getting worse," she moaned, when she regained the power of speech. "Ahmed Al-Shere was there." She looked up at Spike, tears born of fear trickling down her cheeks. "He's dead, isn't he? Well and truly dead? What is he doing in my dreams?"

Spike couldn't answer her. All he could do was hold her. And wonder why she was being harried by terrors in the night.


	8. Daydreams or Nightmares

Aubrey went back to his own home, satisfied that all was going according to plan, his plan. He'd warned against rushing Rose, pointed out that it would be easier to win her friendship and trust first before moving on to other things.

"I will concede that you were correct, Aubrey," said the sibilant voice inside his head. Or maybe it was just near, he wasn't quite sure. "I would request that you refrain from belaboring the point."

"But as far as Rose is concerned, we'll do things my way now?" Aubrey pressed.

"I have said so." An exasperated sigh. "How fare the translations?"

"Slowly but surely," Aubrey replied. "Sometimes it's difficult to work the requisite phrases into a trade agreement."

"She suspects nothing though, does she?"

"That there's anything to the negotiations other than what they seem?" Aubrey asked. "I don't think so. For the record, why the obsessive interest in Rose? She's an attractive woman, but there are plenty that are equally so, and much more available."

"She refused me!" If the voice had hissed before, now it was a kettle about to boil over. "She should have been grateful for my attentions. I would have made her a god, second only to myself. Now, she shall be my slave."

"What about the vampire that's always hanging on her?" Aubrey inquired. "I understand that they live together. And he seems to be very possessive of her. I doubt that he'll let her go without a fight."

"The vampire is of no moment. Once I have chosen a suitable vessel in which to deposit my consciousness, I shall squash him."

"Why not take possession of the vampire?" Aubrey suggested. "It will last a long time, Rose seems to find it attractive, and you'll have the vampire himself out of the way."

A long pause. "There may be some wisdom in what you say, Aubrey. I will consider your proposal carefully." An evil chuckle. "And Rose will dearly regret having refused Ahmed Al-Shere."

&&&&&&&&

It was nearly noon before Rose woke up. As long as she was sleeping peacefully, Spike determined to let her. If she didn't get some proper rest, she was going to go right round the bend.

Rose came out of the bedroom, hair tousled, rubbing her eyes.

Spike looked up from the sofa where he'd been desultorily channel surfing. Before he could get up, Rose joined him, wriggling her way under his arm. Not, mind you, that he wasn't more than willing to be accommodating. "Did you get plenty of sleep, sweetheart?" he asked.

"Mm-hmm," she murmured, snuggling into him. "All bright-eyed and bushy-tailed, whatever that means."

Spike laughed and pulled her closer and kissed her. "That's my girl," he remarked with satisfaction. "No more nasties in the night?"

Rose shook her head. "Only the one," she replied. "That was bad enough."

"It's a shame that psychic had to come down with flu when she did," Spike observed. "What are we going to do till we can get you to see her?"

"I have an experiment in mind," Rose replied. "At least insofar as tonight is concerned. I'm not going to go to sleep tonight. I've slept in half the day, I ought to be able to stay up. Of course, I might need a little help to stay awake." She looked up at him through her eyelashes, deliberately coy.

"And exactly what will that prove?" Spike wondered aloud.

"Whether or not they only happen at night," she answered. She stood up, right in front of his face, which afforded a view he didn't at all mind. She started towards the kitchen. "Here's your chance to take me out until all hours," she remarked as he watched her walk away. Helluva sight.

&&&&&&&&&

The music in the dance club blared, and the bodies were so tightly packed that it was a wonder that anyone actually managed to dance. They did, though, even if it was practically shoulder to shoulder. Rose was weaving her way back through the milling throng after a trip to the ladies room, wearing a near-perfect replica of the black ensemble that she'd once created as a ghost, with Harmony's help. When the fang gang had chipped in on a wardrobe for the newly corporealized Rose, Spike had specifically asked Harmony to find it, or as near as she could when she'd gone on the shopping spree.

Rose wasn't thinking of much of anything, except not running into anyone, and getting back to Spike, when a tall form blocked her path and refused to move. She looked up to see who was impeding her progress.

"Aubrey. I certainly never expected to see you here," Rose remarked pleasantly enough. Her eyes darted about though, looking for Spike.

"Even I unwind from time to time," Aubrey answered. "Are you having a good time, Rose?"

"Wonderful." The noise levels were so high that a person practically had to shout to carry on a conversation. "What about you?"

Aubrey shrugged. "It's okay, I suppose. I might find it more enjoyable if I were here with someone. Every time I ask a girl to dance, she either turns me down because she only dances with other girls, or else she takes it as a proposal for a long-term relationship when all I want to do is dance with her." He gave her a pathetic look. "I don't suppose that I could talk you into just one dance, could I?"

Rose was saved from having to come up with a reply by the arrival of Spike.

"There you are, luv, thought you'd fallen in." Spike's arms came around her and pulled her back against him. Then, he spared a glance for her companion. "Wouldn't have thought I'd see you here," he addressed Aubrey.

Aubrey rolled his eyes, and Rose giggled. "You're a few paragraphs behind, love," Rose informed him. "We've already covered that ground."

"That doesn't leave me that much to say, does it?" Spike asked. "Except for would you excuse us? They're playing our song." Without waiting for Aubrey to reply, he started pulling Rose along back to the dance floor.

"You say that about all the slow dances," Rose observed. She wasn't making any protests about leaving Aubrey so abruptly. "So which one is our song?"

"They all are," Spike replied, pulling her close.

&&&&&&&

"Did you enjoy yourself tonight, babe?" Spike asked as the Viper zipped in and out of traffic. Yes, the Viper. Rose had adopted a don't ask don't tell policy about Spike's use of the vehicle.

"I was with you, wasn't I?" Rose responded, as if that were the answer, instead of another question. "I don't know as I 'd want to do it every night, but once in a while it is fun."

"Most of the good spots seem to be closing up for the night," he observed. "At least, places that I'd take you. So, how do you propose to spend the rest of the night?" He had a pretty good idea, of course. Oh hell, it wasn't even a good idea, he knew. He just wanted to hear it.

Rose knew where the conversation was going too, but she decided to tease him a little. "Well," she murmured thoughtfully. "We could rent some dvds and sit up the rest of the night watching them." She watched as his face fell. Not what he'd been expecting at all. She took pity on him. "Or, if that doesn't interest you, you could just take me home and make love to me for the rest of the night."

Spike fought back a grin. So she wanted to play, did she? Well, where one could play, so could two. "There are a couple of new releases that I was kind of interested in seeing," he remarked. "I reckon we could swing past the shop and see what's available."

"I've heard of a couple that might be interesting." Rose failed to rise to the bait.., yet. "I think one is titled, 'Spike is Sleeping on the Sofa'."

He lost it. "I give up, sweetheart," he conceded. "That's one I'd rather give a miss if you don't mind. So I guess I'll just have to take you home and keep it.., you up the rest of the night."

&&&&&&&&

Aubrey had kept his eye on Spike and Rose until they left the club at closing time. He seriously doubted that they'd be going anywhere else as late as it was, especially given the long hours that Rose had been putting in the last few days. He'd give them a couple of hours to get home and do whatever else, about that he didn't care to speculate, leave that to the spirit of the demon that was hovering around his consciousness. As for himself, he was more interested in the power he was soon to acquire than Rose. At least, he thought he was going to acquire it. Sometimes, his brain felt all jumbled and he found himself thinking thoughts that he was pretty sure weren't his, but Ahmed Al-Shere's. The thing had invaded his head. He had moments when he wasn't sure if he was Aubrey or the demon. He hoped that the sorcerer would find a suitable host to inhabit soon. He really didn't like sharing the inside of his head with anyone. Especially with someone with the resources, not to mention the lack of scruples or loyalty that was the demon's trademark. He steered his car in the direction of the witch's house. She wouldn't be able to send the nightmares without the help of the talisman, and that was something he refused to let out of his possession.

&&&&&&&&

"I'm sorry, Mr. Morrison," the witch apologized. "But I cannot send a dream to someone who is not sleeping. That is the first part of the spell, to determine if the subject is asleep, and she isn't."

"What in the hell could she be doing at five a.m.?" Aubrey growled. "Surely they can't still be.., They've been up all night, Rose hasn't been getting her rest. By rights she should be dead to the world."

The spellcaster shrugged. "All I know is what the spell tells me," she explained. "And according to that, your Rose is still wide awake." She glanced at the time. "Do you wish to wait?"

"Can the spell be cast at any time?" Aubrey asked. "I mean at any time that the subject is asleep?"

A shake of the head. "Only during the hours of darkness. Most dark magics cannot tolerate the light of day, and this one is no exception. Once the sun is up, the spell is nothing but useless words."

"Damn." Aubrey's jaw cracked from the force of the yawn. "I'll take some coffee if you have it," he suggested. "I'll wait it out until dawn, if necessary."

And so they sat and waited, witch and client. Periodically, the witch would try casting the spell again, but always with the same results. As the sun broke over the horizon, Aubrey was forced to concede defeat.

&&&&&&&

Rose stretched and sighed contentedly. "You know what I'd like?" she asked.

"Give me a minute or two to recharge the batteries," Spike suggested. "Then, I'd be more than happy to oblige."

She gave his shoulder a push. "Not that," she said. "At least, that's not what I meant. I was going to ask you how you feel about getting a cat."

"What brought that on?" he queried. He pulled her back into his embrace, molding her to him. "I'm more used to playing poker with cats than having one about the place."

"I like the way they look, the way they sound when they're happy," Rose replied. "Besides, most humans have, or have had a pet at some time or another. I thought it might help make me more human, help understand them."

"You don't need something fuzzy underfoot for that," Spike remarked. "You do just fine, babe. There isn't anybody that wouldn't guess you were ever anything but human." He looked at her upturned face. "And that's not really why you want a cat, is it? You just want to have something else about the place to lavish your affections on." He nuzzled her. "Aren't I enough?"

"You're everything I need," she answered softly. She leaned into him. "But I still want a cat."

"Can we discuss this later?" he asked, then proceeded to lose himself in her, her scent, her touch, her sweet responsive body, until she became the entire universe for him. Everything that he needed.

&&&&&&&&

It was late afternoon before Spike and Rose were stirring again. "Any more bad dreams, luv?" Spike asked the moment her eyes opened.

"Not a one," she replied. "I guess they only happen at night."

"I for one certainly don't have a problem with sleeping during the day and being up all night," he remarked. "But it would play merry hell with the job. You're not going to try to stay up all night tonight, are you? We have to go to work tomorrow morning."

"I know," Rose muttered miserably. "And I'll try to get some sleep tonight. But I'm really afraid to."

"You don't think that maybe you didn't have one today because maybe they're over with?" Spike suggested hopefully. "Maybe the one with the demon in it was one last hurrah."

"I'd like to think so," she replied. "But I get all queasy just thinking about it. I don't think the dreams are done." She gave a sad sigh. "I suppose that I should try to sleep tonight, just to see if my theory holds up. In a way, I hope it doesn't."

"Your theory being that you only have nightmares at night?" Spike inquired gently. "Dreams are dreams, sweetheart. They come whenever you're asleep. Whether the sun's up or not doesn't really figure into it."

"My theory being that if I only have them at night," Rose responded. "Then maybe they aren't ordinary nightmares. If I'm right, Lissa may have her work cut out for her to find out why I've been having them."

&&&&&&&&

This time, images of Spike and the Slayer paled, and the demon-mage loomed larger and nearer. "You will be mine, Rose," he hissed. A taloned hand reached for her, seemed about to touch her.

Spike suddenly became aware that Rose was no longer in the bed with him. But it had been a sound that had awakened him, a dull thud. Where Rose had gone fell into place, but it just begged more questions. She'd never fallen out of bed before, what caused it to happen now? He rolled over to her side of the bed, and his sharp, vampire's eyes picked out her form on the floor.

"Rose? Are you awake, babe?" He swung his legs over the edge of the bed, intending to go over to her and help her up. She was awfully damn far away for just having fallen out of the bed.

Rose cringed away from him. Awake, but not truly aware, and not having his acuity of senses, all she saw through her fear-glazed eyes was a dark figure, reaching out for her. She whimpered and scooted away from him until her back came up against the wall.

Spike switched on the bedside light, blinking rapidly to try to facilitate his acclimatization to the change in light levels. Rose sat, curled up, cowering in the corner, the sheet dragged half-way across the floor in her wake. Spike started to get up off the bed, but she whimpered again, trying to retreat further into the corner where there was no more room to retreat.

"Rose? Can you hear me? It's Spike, luv. I won't hurt you." Spike spoke softly, soothingly, hoping to calm her down. But each time he made a move, she flinched away from him.

Hating what he had to do, hating seeing her like this, he approached her, despite the fact that she acted half-insane with fear. She flailed her fists blindly at him, but he caught her wrists before she could land anything on him. He sat on the floor and pulled the struggling figure onto his lap. He started singing to her, softly, quietly, rocking back and forth with her, arms wrapped tightly around her to quell her violent movements. Eventually, she fell asleep without ever actually waking. Spike carefully got up and carried her back to bed. He didn't even try to go back to sleep himself. He lay beside her and watched her sleep as he had done so many times before. And felt just as helpless as he had done then. Something or someone was attacking his Rose, and he couldn't do damn all to help her.


	9. A Little Help From Their Friends

Spike didn't relax his vigilance until a glance at the time told him the sun must be clearing the horizon. Then, he only left Rose's side long enough to make a phone call.

The reinforcements he'd summoned had yet to arrive when Rose woke, clear-eyed, alert and obviously unaware that a few hours ago she'd been terrified of him. "Spike, why didn't the alarm go off?" She made to get out of bed, but quick as she was, he was quicker.

"Oh no you don't, pet." He deposited her back where she'd been. "You don't stir until you've been seen to. I've got help coming." And that still rankled considerably, having to call for help. But for Rose, he'd swallow his pride.

"I'm not sick," Rose protested, making another attempt to get up. Again, Spike blocked her efforts. "I should be at the conference right now."

"The Watcher's taking your place today," he told her. He pushed tangled locks away from her face, stroked her cheek. "You don't remember what happened last night, do you, babe?"

"You mean the dream?" Rose asked with a shudder. "I remember. But I didn't wake up this time." The expression on his face told her different. "What happened?"

Spike was spared, or at least temporarily reprieved from reprising the painful incident by a knock on the door. "In a bit, luv," he said, giving her a quick kiss on the forehead. He had a feeling that he was going to have to go over the events of the night in front of their visitors anyway.

The ponce was there, of course. Spike had had to talk to him to make sure that things got pushed through in good time. Lorne, whether professionally, or out of concern for Rose, was anybody's guess. And a woman that Spike just recognized as the one who had told them about Lissa being out with the flu.

"She just woke up a few minutes ago," Spike explained. "I let her sleep as much as she wanted. Figured she needs it, as bad as her nights have been."

Angel nodded. "I knew she'd been having some bad dreams," he said. "But I had no idea that they were getting so bad. Why didn't you tell me?"

"We were dealing with it," Spike growled. "Probably would have been dealt with if the psychic hadn't come down with flu last week."

"Lissa's dead," Angel informed him. "So far, it looks like complications from the flu. But given what she was doing, I'm beginning to wonder." He turned to the woman with them. "This is Stasia. She's going to be doing the reading." A pause. "How is Rose doing?"

"She doesn't even remember what happened last night," Spike muttered. "Lucky for her, I guess. It definitely don't make my top ten list." He looked away, chewing on his lip in consternation, fighting back the emotions, trying to hold it together.

Lorne put a sympathetic hand on Spike's shoulder. "Maybe you should give us the low down on things before we go in to see her," he suggested.

"I don't know it all," Spike admitted. "She hasn't been telling me everything. But I do know that the last couple had that damned demon she and the Watcher raised in them. He's been dead for months, and still the thought of him scares her silly."

The bedroom door opened, and Rose came out. She'd brushed her hair and dressed, but the usual neatness that was a trademark for her was absent. She'd obviously pulled on whatever had come readily to hand, which turned out to be a pair of jeans and one of Spike's shirts. Spike was struck by the thought that even in that tomboy attire she was beautiful.

"What are you doing up and about, sweetheart?" Spike went over to her and had his arm around her without even thinking about it.

"I'm fine, Spike, really I am." Rose still took advantage of her position to snuggle into him. "And I'd kind of like to know what's going on and why everyone is here."

"Maybe we should all sit down," Lorne suggested. "It looks like this may take a while." He looked to Rose. "Do you need anything, sweetpea?"

"Coffee?" Rose said hopefully.

"Coming up, blossom," Lorne replied putting on a determinedly cheerful front. "Don't start without me," he ordered.

After Lorne returned with the coffee, though, they all just sat in silence for a few minutes, no one sure who should begin, or how.

Finally, Stasia took a hand. "Tell me about the dreams, please," she requested. "From the beginning."

Rose closed her eyes briefly, wondering how to tell the whole group something that she had been purposely keeping from Spike. "They started when I was sick," she began slowly. "And I was told that it could have been a product of the fever, so I didn't make an issue of them." She still hadn't said what the dreams were about, and she wasn't sure that she could. She cast an appealing glance to Angel, the only person, now that Lissa was dead, that did know.

"She was dreaming about Spike and Buffy together," Angel said softly. It wasn't much easier for him than it was for Rose.

Stasia was the only one who was unmoved by the revelation, perhaps because she didn't have any idea of who Buffy was, or Spike's relationship with her. Lorne, sitting on one side of Rose, took her hand and patted it. Spike looked like he was in shock. "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked her.

Rose was staring intently at her lap. "It felt.., I don't know, like I was being disloyal, doubting you," she muttered. "And maybe, for a little bit, I was. I was afraid that you might.., care about her more than me." There, it was out, and it was one of the most difficult things that she had ever done.

Spike was rendered speechless. If pressed, he would probably have to admit that he still had some lingering feelings for the Slayer. But the longer he was with Rose, the more they dimmed. He couldn't take the time now to tell her how important she was to him. Besides, it was something he really didn't need an audience for. There were other items on the agenda to be dealt with. "How did Ahmed Al-Shere come into it?"

"I'm not sure," Rose admitted, almost happy for once to discuss the demon-mage who still had the power to terrify her. "Maybe it's because I've been dealing with some X'aanm'aan demons in the conference. That was the race of demons he came from." Rose fidgeted with the amulet around her neck.

"May I see that?" Stasia asked. Rose handed it to her, and Stasia examined it thoroughly before handing it back. "That should have taken care of any unpleasant dreams your subconscious could come up with," she remarked. "Did it even help at all?"

"The first night I had it I didn't have any nightmares," Rose replied. "But then the next night, that was when I first saw.., him." She still couldn't bring herself to mention the demon by name.

"We still haven't heard what happened last night that was enough to have Spike calling up the big guns," Lorne interjected. "Maybe you ought to clue us in on that."

&&&&&&&&

Wesley was getting his papers arranged in preparation for the proceedings when a Q'xlzr demon sidled up to him. "Where Rose?" it demanded.

That in itself was enough to startle the researcher. Usually Q'xlzr's weren't to particularly good with names outside of their own people. One of the little demons knowing a human's name was an unprecedented event.

"You know Rose?" Stupid question that, really. But he was still reeling from the shock.

"Rose I friend," it pronounced proudly, ears erect. "Why Rose not here?"

"She.., isn't well," Wes prevaricated. "I'm filling in for her today. If all goes well, she should be back tomorrow." He reflected that the little demon wasn't the only one to be disappointed in the substitution. Aubrey Morrison had seemed to be less than pleased too.

"You Rose friend too?" the Q'xlzr pressed on.

"I'm a friend of Rose's," the Watcher replied. "How did you get to be friends with Rose?"

"I meet when she ghost," the demon answered in muffled tones, head moving back and forth to see if anyone was in hearing distance. "Then see again here when I working for boss vampire. Rose nice to I. Don't act like Q'xlzr dirt under feet."

Aubrey was headed in their direction. "You be watching out for that one," the Q'xlzr muttered. "He keep eye on Rose too much."

"I appreciate the warning," Wesley answered. By the time the words were out of his mouth, the demon had faded from view, making itself scarce.

"I've seen that demon hanging around Rose," Aubrey remarked. "What did it want?"

"It was just curious," Wesley responded. "We may look awfully similar to most demons, but I guess that there's enough of a difference between my appearance and Rose's that it noticed."

Aubrey wasn't sure he believed it, but the conference was beginning, and he didn't have time to pursue the matter.

&&&&&&&&&

By the time Spike had finished his narrative, Rose was completely drained of color. "I'm so sorry, Spike," she whispered, aghast at her behavior. "I can't believe I did that."

"You didn't know it was me," Spike replied, pulling her close. "You weren't really awake, luv, I know that. I knew it then. Didn't make it any easier, seeing you so scared, and me being the only thing there to be scared of." He kissed the top of her head. "Well, you lot know as much as we do now," he addressed the group. "So what's to be done about it?"

"I need to do the reading that Lissa was going to do," Stasia said. "We need to be alone. The presence of other people tends to confuse the readings."

"Will just being in another room do?" Angel asked.

Stasia nodded and stood. "The bedroom will do, the walls should be enough to block out the extraneous influences." She beckoned to Rose, and the two women left the room.

Spike buried his face in his hands. The whole situation was almost as wearing on him as it was on Rose.

"Buck up, Spikester," Lorne advised. "We'll get this straightened out. You'll see." Even to himself, the demon had to admit that the hearty optimism sounded a little hollow.

"We'll get her whatever help she needs," Angel added. "Sometimes you can't do it all alone, Spike."

Spike raised his head. "Sodding pouf," he said, but it sounded more like an automatic response than actual insult. "'Bout what I'd expect from you." He got up and started prowling around the room like a caged panther. What he wouldn't give for a smoke right now.

&&&&&&&&

It was nearly an hour before Stasia and Rose emerged from the bedroom, both looking wrung out.

"Someone is deliberately sending the dreams to her," Stasia announced. "But I can't track down who it is unless I'm actually present when she has one of them. With the enormous amount of power needed to counteract the amulet, I'm not entirely sure that I could do it even then."

"Does this mean that you can't make them stop?" Spike demanded. "What was the point of all this if you can't help her?"

"Calm down, Spike," Angel advised. "She didn't say that she couldn't help, just that she couldn't find out who is responsible." He looked over to Stasia. "You can block them, can't you?"

"By myself, no," the psychic admitted. "There is an incantation that can help, I believe. But you need a whole coven of witches to perform the rite."

"That can be arranged," Angel replied. He felt uncomfortable at Wolfram and Hart at times, but there were moments when he was grateful for the resources at his command.

"How soon?" Spike asked. "Can it be done before tonight?" He went to Rose and put his arm around her. Lorne thought that the action was a little redundant. Even when they were across the room from each other, they were still together.

Stasia nodded. "If I can call ahead, everything can be ready by the time we get to the firm," she replied.

Angel handed her his cell phone. "Then call."

&&&&&&&&

Wesley wondered if Rose's work the previous week had been like what he was doing now. She may have been so busy taking notes and doing translations that she didn't realize that much of what was being said was not only useless, but utterly redundant. He'd had one phrase repeated three different ways in one lengthy clause. And the agreements themselves seemed to lack coherence. Business may not have been his specialty, but he couldn't understand the whys and wherefores of much of what was being said. Most of the demon faces were not expressive enough for him to catch nuances of emotions, but he would be willing to bet that they were as confused as he was.


	10. Wonderings

"We could have stayed and got some work done," Rose protested. "It's still early in the afternoon."

"Babe, you look like nine miles of bad road right now," Spike remarked. "You've been ill, you haven't been getting your sleep, and besides, we need to talk."

Rose had been more than half expecting this, and dreading it. But she did feel badly about keeping things from him. She figured that she owed him whatever explanations he wanted. "About my dreams?" she asked. "Or the fact that I didn't tell you about them?"

Spike opened the door to their apartment and herded her inside. Once there, Rose suddenly found herself pinned against the wall. It wasn't that he was actually restraining her, he just stood in front of her, hands on the wall on either side of her. "Don't you trust me?" he demanded.

"With everything I am," she answered. "It's just that.., well, you were hers first."

"And I'm yours last and always," Spike said quietly. "I love you, Rose, and I've been doing and saying everything I can think of to prove that to you. Am I missing something?"

"It's not you," Rose mumbled. "It's me. I've disappointed you so many times. And sometimes I just wonder if maybe the next time is going to be one too many. Because I'm not.., not a real person."

"What put a silly idea like that in your head?" he inquired gently. "Have I ever done anything to make you believe that I didn't consider you to be real?" His hands came off the wall, and his arms went around her. He could seldom stand being this close to her without holding her. "You certainly feel real."

"You make me feel alive." She reciprocated his gesture and laid her head on his shoulder. "It's just, you all have lives, pasts, and I've only been here a few months. Sometimes I feel like I don't really belong here. Like maybe I'm taking something that someone else would have if it weren't for me."

"Sometimes you talk crazier than Dru ever did," Spike replied. "If the rest of The Powers didn't think you belonged here, with me, do you think they would have let us be together?"

"Have I been thinking too much, or not enough?" Rose asked. "My brain's all jumbled. And I don't know if it's the dreams, the long hours, or the weird stuff I've been translating."

"I'm not going to be hearing any more nonsense from you, am I?" Spike queried. He wanted to make sure that she had it all out of her system. He always did have to fall for the daft ones, didn't he just?

"I can't make any promises," she murmured. "Because sometimes things just come out of my mouth without warning. But I won't doubt you, Spike, not ever."

&&&&&&&&

Wesley knocked on Angel's door well after midnight. The door opened quickly enough that the researcher suspected his employer had been pacing the floor waiting for him.

"I got a message that you wanted to see me as soon as I got done with the conference." Wesley yawned. "I wouldn't say no to a cup of coffee."

Angel jerked his head towards the kitchen. The coffee maker was just giving one last gurgle as the cycle finished. "I hope you want it black," Angel spoke at last. "How did the conference go?"

"Black is fine," Wes assured him. "As for the conference, do you have a Q'xlzr demon informant working there?"

Angel nearly dropped the coffee. Wesley prudently took from his hands before gravity could finish what surprise had started.

"How did you find out about the Q'xlzr?" Angel demanded. "Did it hire a brass band?"

"It was relatively circumspect," the Watcher allowed. "It only identified itself to me after it had ascertained that I was a friend of Rose's. It likes her."

Angel gave a brief laugh. "She even makes friends with a Q'xlzr. I'm not sure even I could go that far."

"How is Rose?" Wesley asked. "Is she all right?"

"Hopefully." The vampire poured himself some coffee too. "The psychic couldn't find out who is responsible for those nightmares that Rose has been having. We definitely know that an outside influence is at work, though. And Stasia did set us on a path that should stop the dreams." He paused, took a sip of the scalding liquid and swore as it burned his mouth. "Damn. From what I heard, last night's dream was worse for Spike than Rose."

"Really?" Wesley leaned against a countertop. "How so?"

"Rose only half woke up from it," Angel explained. "She didn't recognize Spike, acted afraid of him, even got violent. I think it tore Spike apart, having Rose afraid of him."

Wesley closed his eyes for a moment, conjuring up an image. "I'd hate seeing Rose afraid of me," he said slowly. "I can't begin to imagine what it must have been like for Spike."

"Back to the conference," Angel directed. "I wasn't too unhappy about substituting you for Rose for a day, even though what you were doing is a lot more important. I want to know if you think those negotiations are on the up and up."

Wes sipped at his coffee, trying to frame his response. "It was odd. I'd like to have Gunn take a look at some of my notes," he said. "Because, while I don't know much about business and trade negotiations, I'd be willing to swear that a large portion of the proceedings is arrant nonsense."

"Go home, get some sleep," Angel advised. "Rose should be in tomorrow. If you can, get with her before she leaves and compare notes. Something about Aubrey Morrison and his trade negotiations hasn't been ringing true for me from the first."

"Right from the first?" Wes asked, setting his half-empty coffee cup down. "Or just since you heard that Aubrey Morrison was making advances to Rose?"

Angel rolled his eyes. "Go get some sleep, Wes," he repeated, and walked the Watcher to the door.

&&&&&&&

Spike lay in the darkness, Rose cuddled close to him, his arms wrapped around her. He wasn't all that tired, a vampire didn't need as much sleep as a human did. And, he wanted to make sure that the spell had worked, that the nightmares were truly gone. He got a knot in the pit of his stomach just thinking about the previous night. He'd died a thousand times seeing that look of abject terror on Rose's face and the only thing in her line of vision had been him. She stirred in her sleep, and his musings stopped, and he came instantly alert. But it was only the normal shifting of position that anyone asleep might make. A glance at the time told him that it was half past three. To the best of his recollection, the dreams had all taken place earlier than this. He allowed his eyelids to droop shut, but kept her locked in his embrace. If something went wrong, he'd be right there, ready to chase away devils and demons, but how could he protect her from the past? Especially when it was his past?

&&&&&&&&&&

"I cannot do it," the witch informed her client. "There is a powerful spell protecting her now. Even with your help, it is impossible."

"Damn," growled Aubrey, and the demon in his head howled in frustration.

&&&&&&&

"See, right here." Wesley pointed to a line in his notes. "What is the phrase 'all power and dominion' doing in a trade agreement?"

"Okay, I'm gonna have to agree with you that it sounds strange," Gunn replied. "Especially since there isn't a question of power or dominion involved in this. Do you have any of the stuff Rose has been doing? After all, she spent three days at it to your one."

Wesley shook his head. "Evidently Aubrey Morrison collected them from her at week's end. But we will be able to get the rest of the conference."

"Magic?" Gunn asked. "Or good, old-fashioned cloak and dagger?"

"Magic, this time," the Watcher replied. "A spell that was cast on Rose so that whatever she writes at the conference is also written here."

A look of consternation crossed Gunn's features. "Hey, Wes, I know you're the expert on all the hoodoo voodoo, but couldn't it get a little dangerous, casting more than one spell at a time on someone? Because I'm thinking that if something happens to Rose, you won't be able to dig a hole deep enough to hide in."

"All checked and double-checked," Wes assured him. "But, erring on the side of caution, Rose is being very carefully monitored. If it looks like there's the slightest complication, I have the keyword to remove the overlapping spell."

Gunn nodded. "I'm convinced," he said. "When you said Rose's notes were being duplicated here, which here did you mean?"

"Rose's office." Wesley beckoned the lawyer to follow him. "I thought it best since it's unoccupied until Rose finishes with the conference.

"Makes sense," Gunn conceded. He watched as Wesley fished out a key. "Security first, though, huh?"

"It could get.., awkward," Wes muttered. "And I don't want anyone who doesn't know what is involved disturbing it." He opened the door.

Two stacks of paper sat on the desk. The smaller of the two was covered with neat, precise handwriting, Rose's, to be precise. The other stack, save for the top sheet, was blank. A pen, moving as though held by a ghostly hand glided across the top sheet, replicating Rose's notes and handwriting in five demon languages, plus English.

"I realize that Rose isn't particularly well-versed in business practices," Wesley remarked. "Almost completely innocent of them, in fact. But I did ask her to make a special effort to jot down anything at all that didn't sound quite right to her."

"Looks like all the bases are covered," Gunn admitted. "Do you really think there's some kind of hanky-panky going on here? Or could it just be that the big man has a bee in his bonnet because the guys are starting to check out daddy's little girl?"

"Well, there is the matter of Lorne's prognostication," Wes pointed out. "But Angel is very protective of Rose, isn't he?"

"Or maybe it's just Rose," the lawyer suggested. "I don't even know her as well as you do, but I think I'd walk into the fire for her is the situation called for it."

"Now that you mention it, I feel the same way," Wes remarked. "And everyone knows that Lorne would go to the ends of the earth for her."

"Maybe it's a special gift from her friends in high places," Gunn suggested.

"Possibly," the Watcher conceded. "Then again, as you said, maybe it's just Rose."

&&&&&&&

The lunch break had arrived, and Rose had left Aubrey's side to use the ladies room, such as it was. Since the place had been designed for demons, special accommodations had had to be made for the humans. And by human standards, they were a bit primitive. Rose availed herself of the facilities as little as possible.

"I glad seeing Rose back," a voice murmured just behind her. Rose turned to see the Q'xlzr. "Rose okay?"

"I'm just fine," she assured it. "How are things going?"

"Same old, same old," the Q'xlzr replied, its ears flattening out to the sides. "All talk-talk, say nothing. And I not get info for..," Its eyes darted around, they weren't very private at the moment. "For employer," it finished.

"You don't suppose your employer is on the wrong track?" Rose suggested lightly. An onlooker would never have guessed she was discussing anything more innocuous than the balmy California weather.

The demon shook its head. "Always send I to right place before," it muttered. "I don't think he wrong this time." It scanned the room again. "Negotiator looking for Rose. Better go before he start asking Rose about I."

&&&&&&

Aubrey was indeed looking her way, so Rose reluctantly left her friend for his slightly less congenial company. As had become his habit, he had brought along a lavishly stocked picnic basket. If Rose didn't know better, and given Aubrey's track record, maybe she didn't, she might have thought he was trying to impress her. It wasn't working, if that was the point. True, she now felt a bit more at ease in his company, now that he was no longer overtly making advances, but friendship was the best he could hope for. Her affections were firmly fixed on Spike.

Aubrey, playing the host was setting up their meal on the table. It was not only ridiculously elaborate, but even included china, real glasses and silverware for the service. Rose privately thought that it was more trouble than it was probably worth, but it did save her the trouble of having to supply her own repast, so she kept quiet.

"Ah, there you are, Rose," Aubrey observed. He decided not to question her on the fact that she seemed to spend an inordinate amount of time talking to that ubiquitous little Q'xlzr demon. "Coffee or a soft drink?" He had both a thermos and a bottle of her favorite soda.

"I think I'm in the mood for something cold right now," she replied. "I'm kind of thirsty. The air's very dry in here, isn't it?"

"The demons like it that way," Aubrey informed her, filling a glass. He even had ice for her drink. "It's climate controlled in here."

"I'm glad that I'm not the one that has to do the talking," Rose admitted, accepting the glass and taking a drink. "My throat would be so dry I'd lose my voice by the end of the day."

"We couldn't have that now, could we?" Aubrey remarked. "It would be a shame to make your lovely voice all raspy." He began dishing a salad onto her plate. "Do you want anything more substantial than this? Or do you just eat like a bird to maintain your girlish figure?"

Rose tasted the salad before answering. Raw spinach with English walnuts and raisins with a dash of a light vinaigrette dressing. "This is lovely," she said. "And no, I don't really want anything else, thank you, Aubrey. I just think that eating is such a waste of time. I wouldn't do it at all if I didn't have to."

Aubrey gave her a quizzical look before starting in on his own meal. He had three courses, he always did. But to date, Rose had never availed herself of all the possibilities. Still she accepted food and drink from him. That could come in handy at a later date. Even when she hadn't felt all the comfortable around him, she had never once questioned the safety of the sustenance that he provided.

Unbeknownst to Rose, a large, black, hairy spider was making its way across the table. In the manner of such creatures, it trailed back and forth across the end of the table until it fixed whatever attention it had on her. Suddenly, it stopped its aimless weavings and headed right for her.

Rose had paused in her eating to take another drink when the spider made its presence known. Rose let out a yelp, the glass made a disastrous descent to the floor, depositing its contents all over her on the way down. Not that Rose was in a mood to notice. Her eyes were glued in horrified fascination to the fuzzy black horror in front of her. She sat there, paralyzed from fear, face white with a tear trickling down her cheek.

Aubrey was startled at the display, and amazed that the generally unflappable Rose quailed at the sight of a harmless arachnid. Still, it was an opportunity, and he would do well to make the best of it. He summoned the demon who had been assigned to wait on him. "Get rid of that," he ordered, indicating the spider. He turned back to Rose. "It's all right, Rose," he soothed. "It's gone now." Her eyes were still wide as saucers. He stood and pulled her up out of her chair and into his arms, taking care to keep the contact light and friendly. He could feel her heart pounding like a trip hammer.

Rose slowly got it back together, and realized where she was. "I'm sorry, Aubrey," she mumbled, flushing. She pulled away from him, and he released her without argument. "I don't know why I'm so scared of those things, but I am."

"It's all right," he replied. "Makes you a little more human. For a while there, I was starting to think that you were too good to be true."

Rose felt a panicked shock at his words. Did he suspect that she had ever been anything but human? A quick glance at his face reassured her for the moment. He must just have been teasing, she decided. It was then that she finally realized that her skirt was saturated with sticky soda. "Oh no," she muttered. A more thorough inspection showed that her drink had splashed up onto her top as well. In short, she was a mess. "What am I going to do? I didn't think to bring a change of clothes with me. I never anticipated needing one."

Aubrey looked at his watch. The time provided for the break was generous, and they had time in plenty. He took her arm and started guiding her to the nearest exit. "We have time for a quick shopping trip," he remarked. "You won't have time to be too particular, but we should be able to find a suitable replacement in the available time."

&&&&&&&&

Spike opened the door to admit his lady-love, and the first thing he noticed was that not only was she carrying her new briefcase, but a plastic bag bearing the name of a clothing store as well. Then, he did a double-take at what she was wearing.

"Is it just me, or did you have on a different outfit when you left this morning?" he asked.

"I spilled soda all over myself and had to get something else to wear," she replied. She was having difficulty meeting his eyes. He wondered what that was all about.

"You're not usually that clumsy, luv," he remarked, pulling her into his arms to give her a proper welcome home. When he finally let her up for air, he added, "Are you going to tell me what happened?'

Rose buried her face in his shoulder. "It's so.., stupid," she muttered. "Why am I so terrified of such harmless little creatures?" She realized that the remark explained nothing. "There was a spider on the table at lunch time, and I spilled my drink all over myself."

Spike grinned over the top of her head. He didn't like her being scared, true, but it still was rather amusing that she could practically face down Old Nick himself and near faint at the sight of a spider. "That explains why you got the new togs," he remarked. "But not how. I happen to know that you forgot your purse this morning. Again." Human she may be, but not having the habit of years to fall back on, little details often escaped her. Spike reminded her when it came to his attention, but he hadn't lived with a human woman before, so he missed things too.

"Aubrey insisted on buying it for me," she explained. "I said that I'd pay him back, but he told me not to bother." Her forehead wrinkled in thought. "I probably ought to insist though, oughtn't I?"

"You're damn right," Spike growled. He saw the look on her face and backed down. "I'm not upset with you, pet. But that ponce bloody well ought to know better than to buy clothes for someone else's girl as a gift."

"Is this one of those unwritten rules you were telling me about?" Rose asked. "About the difference between nice girls and the ones who aren't nice?"

"Most definitely," he replied. His nose twitched. "You still smell like soda pop, babe, all sweet and syrupy." He got a wicked grin. "We'll have to get that stuff off you."

Rose saw the look in his eyes, and it was one she was familiar with. "You weren't suggesting that I take a shower, were you?"

Spike slipped his hands under her backside and lifted her off the floor. "I like sweet things," he murmured in her ear.


	11. On Being Human

"I have made progress towards gaining Rose's trust," Aubrey informed his unseen companion smugly.

"Define your idea of progress," the demon demanded. He kept to himself when Aubrey dealt with Rose, lest he do or say something, through Aubrey, to give himself away.

"She had a little fright today," Aubrey replied. "I had her trembling in my arms." He paused a moment in reflection. "A pity, really, that we weren't a bit more private..,"

"Rose is not part of your reward," the inner voice hissed. "She is mine, and mine alone!"

"She also allowed me to purchase her a new outfit," Aubrey went on, seemingly oblivious to the outburst. "I will admit that she probably would not have done so if what she was wearing hadn't been ruined."

"What exactly terrified her so that she accepted comfort from you?" Ahmed Al-Shere was curious now. "I cannot believe that a few days of changed behavior would win her over so completely."

"Would you believe that the lady is afraid of spiders?" Aubrey asked with amusement. "All it takes is one spider to send her into a tizzy."

"Potentially useful information," the demon allowed. "Do the two of you never speak of personal matters?"

"She doesn't invite familiarity," Aubrey admitted. "I'd swear that the first time we met, she found me attractive, but ever since, she has been determined to keep me at arm's length." He refrained from adding that much of this was due to the freight-train tactics he had originally employed with her at Al-Shere's insistence.

"You must make the first move then, Aubrey," the sibilant voice instructed. "Use your free time to get to know her, encourage her to get to know you. You claim to be adept at wooing a female, but you have yet to prove yourself."

"I'm still rebuilding the bridges," Aubrey protested. "Those first couple of days miscalculation cost some time. But, as I said, progress is being made. And the conferences will continue for at least another week, possibly two. I'm stretching it out as long as I possibly can." He frowned. "There is something, though. There's a Q'xlzr demon who is acting in a menial capacity. Every time that Rose is away from the table it's there talking to her."

"A Q'xlzr?" A snort of laughter. "Ignore it. The whole species is entirely useless. It is not even worth the trouble to step on one unless it is directly in one's path."

"I'm just wondering if this one is in our path," Aubrey remarked.

&&&&&&&

"I no like leaving Rose alone with negotiator," the Q'xlzr informed Angel. "I not liking way he look at Rose." It ears were quivering with indignation.

"And that's why you're here now," Angel explained patiently. "So you can get back to the conference before the break. Have the two of them left the convention hall again?" He didn't like the idea of Rose going off with Aubrey either.

"Yesterday," the demon informed him sadly. "Rose spill drink on clothes. Negotiator take her away. Rose come back in new clothes."

"I don't think I can plan around an accident," Angel confessed. "She's not going out to lunch with him is she?"

"He bring food, Rose eat," the demon informed him mournfully. "I thinking Rose trust he too much."

"I think you're right," Angel replied. "What about the plan to kill everyone in L.A.? Have you gotten anything on that?"

The Q'xlzr shook its head. "Not a word." Its voice sounded aggrieved, as much as it could express such. Its professional pride was at stake on this. "No one saying nothing. Plan like that, word should be getting around. Bad peoples always talking. This not smell right." That one definitely had to be an assimilated phrase, Q'xlzr's didn't have noses.

"You're right," Angel mused. "I've seldom seen a situation where 'bad peoples' didn't take someone into their confidence. Usually several someones. And there's always one that's willing to talk. And I can't see how anybody could pull off something of this size on their own. Unless we're dealing with another evil god." Angel closed his eyes briefly and passed a hand over his face. "Please don't let it be another evil god."

"Even gods have peoples to worship them," the demon pointed out. "I not knowing what to make of this. But I not hearing a thing. And if I not hearing, is because no one is talking."

&&&&&&&

"Hello, Lorne." Spike was all smiles and friendly good cheer. It made Lorne suspicious immediately.

"Hey there, Spikester," the demon rejoined. "How's our little blossom doing? Nightmares all gone?"

"So far, so good," Spike replied. He followed Lorne into his office and shut the door behind them. "You know, I've been thinking that you and I ought to spend some quality time together." He leaned back against the door.

Lorne felt a little sick. "Sure, Spike." He managed a weak laugh. "How about Saturday night? You, me, Rose a night out on the town?" He knew that wasn't what the vampire was after, but what the hell? give it a shot.

"I was thinking more along the lines of you 'n me having a little heart to heart right here and now," Spike suggested. "Like exactly what the hell you saw when you gave me that screening. And why everyone is hovering around Rose more than usual." He folded his arms across his chest. The smile still hadn't left his face.

Lorne broke out in a sweat. Angel had forbidden him to tell Spike or Rose anything. But despite the fact that he liked Spike, and, he thought that Spike liked him, he was getting some vibes that said he'd better tell the vampire what he wanted to know. "Listen kiddo, I'd be happy to tell you everything you want to know," he said a little desperately. "But the way my schedule is today..,"

"The sooner you start talking, the sooner you can get back to your schedule," Spike observed. "You don't see me going anywhere yet do you, Lorne?"

"I'm not supposed to tell you," the Pylean confessed. He still hadn't actually said anything that Spike hadn't already guessed, i.e. that things were being kept from him.

"So the ponce has decided that we don't need to know for our own good, has he?" Spike shook his head. "That is so typical. And I'm not buying it. I know this may be hard for you to swallow, but St. Angel has been known to be wrong before."

Lorne pulled out his flask and gulped down about a double's worth. "Just remember that I'm doing this under protest," he remarked. "And as for telling Rosebud, I'm not touching it. Let that be on your head."

"You tell me, and I'll decide whether or not Rose needs to know," Spike agreed. "Now why don't you start filling me in on what probably just about everybody else in this sodding law firm except me seems to know."

&&&&&&&

When Angel returned from his consultation with his snitch, Lorne was waiting for him in his office. Talking up an insincere blue streak on his cell phone, to be sure. But there, and not in his own office. He must have seen something else in another reading. He waited patiently until the demon finished his call. "What's up, Lorne?"

Lorne got a pained expression on his face. He knew he had to tell Angel about his interview with the.., with Spike, but that didn't mean he had to like it. "I had a little visit from Spike today," he started.

"Spike volunteered for a reading?" Angel was stunned. Usually, Spike gave Lorne a wide berth unless he.., Shit, unless he wanted something. "How much did you tell him, Lorne?" he sighed.

"Everything," the Pylean confessed miserably. "You should have seen him, big guy. He just stood there, leaning against the door and.., and smiling at me. It made my blood run cold."

"Do you really think that Spike would lay a finger on you, Lorne?" Angel demanded. "Rose would roast him over a slow fire."

"Rosebud wasn't there," the demon pointed out. "Neither was anyone else. No witnesses." He pulled out his flask and took a swig. "All right, I didn't think it was right not telling them, him, anyway. They're not children, and the visions were about them."

"In actual time in a human body, Rose is a child," Angel pointed out. "And Spike is just socially retarded. If he lives to be older than the universe itself, he'll still be an overgrown juvenile delinquent."

"Angelcakes, far be it from me to tell you your job, but don't you think you might be just a little overprotective of those two?" Lorne suggested. "I mean, I'll be the first one in line when it comes to keeping our blossom out of harms way, but keeping them ignorant just doesn't seem right."

"So you did this out of a sense of moral fairness rather than that you were scared of Spike?" Angel asked sarcastically.

"A little of both," Lorne admitted, resorting to his flask again. He shook his head. "You should have seen that smile." He shuddered.

&&&&&&

"Excuse me, boss." It was one of the ops men, name of Sutcliffe. They were still kind of dancing around the edges in their relationship with their new division head. Even in regards with what to call him. He didn't have a rank per se, no title, wouldn't even allow a mister. But just calling him Spike didn't seem in keeping with the hierarchical structure of things.

"Yeah, whaddaya want?" Spike drawled. He'd been busy mulling things over in his head, ever since his talk with Lorne. Mostly about whether or not he was going to pass the information on to his sweetie.

"Well, uh, Henderson is getting married this weekend," Sutcliffe plunged in, rushing it. Damn straws. "And we were wondering if you'd be interested in coming to the bachelor party we're throwing him Friday night."

"All booze and broads and no real action, right?" Spike guessed.

"Just your average bachelor party," the subordinate agreed. "Will you come too, sir? I think it would mean a lot to Henderson if you were there for his send-off." Yeah, like maybe the vampire in charge saw them as something other than expendable game pieces.

Spike was about to give him a flat refusal, but stopped and gave it a moment's thought. He hadn't gotten falling down drunk since before he and Rose had gotten together. Hadn't had an outing of any kind without her, or even really wanted to. But it might be fun. Drinking and carousing. Give Rose a little time to herself too. "Tell you what, Sutcliffe," Spike replied. "It's still early in the week, I'll get back to you about it, okay?"

"Have to clear it with the ball and chain first, huh boss?" The man gave him a knowing grin. Maybe the vampire did have a better side to his nature.

"Something like that," Spike agreed. A boys night out, though. Much as he loved Rose, loved just being with her, it just might be a nice change of pace to kick up the traces for one night.

&&&&&&&

"Rose being okay today?" the Q'xlzr asked at the break. Rose made it a point of making a little time to talk to it.

"I'm just fine," she replied. "You saw me here yesterday, and I was all right then, too. So why is it that you seem to sound worried about me?"

Its ears twitched. "Rose was being scared yesterday," it said. "Then go away with negotiator. I still not liking he."

"He was just replacing my clothes," Rose explained. "I know you saw me drop my drink all over myself. I couldn't sit there and let it dry on me."

"Why Rose scared?" the demon pressed on. "I see nothing to be scaring Rose."

"It was a spider," Rose answered, blushing. "I'm frightened of spiders."

The Q'xlzr's ears stood straight up. "That what happened to I lunch," it exclaimed.

"Your.., lunch?" Rose asked weakly. "You eat.., spiders?"

"Eat all kinds of things," the Q'xlzr replied. It paused in thought. "Rose was being scared of I lunch?"

"Evidently." Rose had gone from blushing to ashen. "I think I need to sit down."

"I not be bringing any more spiders," the demon promised. He looked her over. "No more scare Rose with I lunch."

"Thank you," Rose said with feeling.

&&&&&&&

"I checked the area thoroughly and I can unequivocally state that there are no spiders present," Aubrey announced upon Rose's return. "What did that little demon have to say to you?"

"The Q'xlzr?" Rose asked. She didn't know that Aubrey had noticed, and wasn't sure she liked him keeping that close an eye on her. "I found out that yesterday's spider was its lunch. But it promised not to bring any more spiders." She paused and thought about it for a moment. "I hope that whatever else it eats doesn't get away from it. I'm not sure I want to know about it."

Aubrey laughed. "One small mystery solved, then," he said. "Right now, I'm more interested in the mystery that is Rose." He set a plate in front of her. "Why don't you tell me about yourself?"

"There's not a lot to tell," Rose replied, entirely accurately, and wondering why he wanted to know. "Most of it you already know. I work at Wolfram and Hart, I live with Spike." She grimaced briefly. "And I'm scared to death of spiders."

"What's the attraction between you and Spike?" Aubrey asked. "I've never heard of a human and a vampire having a relationship before."

"It's been known to happen upon occasion," Rose replied. "I love Spike because.., because he's Spike. Why do you want to know?"

"Just trying to make conversation, get to know you a little better," Aubrey said smoothly. "And none of that says how you happen to be conversant in so many demon languages. I wouldn't have thought that a pretty lady like you would have anything to do with demons."

"Most demons are just people like the rest of us." Rose avoided the question. "Some good, some bad, most a bit of both."

"You're very open minded," Aubrey remarked. "Most people would see a demon and run screaming just because they look different than we do."

"That doesn't sound very fair," Rose said. "Some people look very different too. And some who don't are more evil than some demons I know. Have you met Lorne? He heads up the firms entertainment division."

"I haven't had the pleasure," Aubrey rejoined. "Not exactly my field. I take it he's a special friend of yours?"

"Very special," Rose confirmed. She smiled in remembrance. "'Uncle' Lorne." She decided that they'd talked about her enough. Too much more and she'd either have to get rude or tell him things that no one outside of Angel's inner circle knew. "Why don't you tell me about yourself, Aubrey?" she suggested. "How did you end up working with demons?"

&&&&&&&

"What exactly is a bachelor party?" Rose asked, cuddled up to Spike in the darkness.

"Supposed to be one last hurrah for a bloke about to give up his freedom," Spike replied, nuzzling at her neck. "It usually involves a lot of drinking, pointless practical jokes, maybe a stripper or two."

"Why is he giving up his freedom?" She still wasn't clear on any of it. "Did he do something wrong?"

"Yeah, he asked some bird to marry him." Spike fired off a smart-assed remark without thinking about possible consequences.

"I see," she said quietly. "So formalizing a relationship means that a man has no more freedom?"

Oops, put his foot in that one. "Just a figure of speech," he assured her. "I haven't given up anything for us, babe. I don't regret a minute of it."

Rose snuggled back against him, reassured. She went back to trying to understand human customs. "What is a stripper?"

"Some bird taking her clothes off to music, sort of," he explained, wondering why he had ever thought that it was a good idea.

"You want to go drink yourself silly, play stupid pranks and watch a strange woman take her clothes off?" Rose was struggling with the concept. And she wasn't sure she liked the idea of Spike looking at any woman without clothes. Except for her.

"It's a male bonding thing," Spike said weakly. "Listen, luv, if you have a problem with it, I won't go." He cuddled her close to him.

"So this will help you establish a rapport with your men?" Maybe she was starting to get the point now.

"It could," he admitted. "But I won't go unless you're absolutely okay with it, pet."

"You're not going to look too closely at the.., stripper?" That was the one part that still bothered her.

"Probably won't even notice her," Spike said. "Why should I when I've got you to come home to?"


	12. Sowing the Seeds

The next morning, Angel found Spike waiting for him in his office, and he couldn't honestly say that he was surprised. The only real surprise was that Spike hadn't made the time to come and give him hell yesterday right after his talk with Lorne. He slumped into his chair and waited for the inevitable. And Spike didn't keep him waiting long.

"You big, stupid, sodding git," Spike exploded. "I oughta just kick your spotty, white ass, you bloody ponce." He paused a moment, looking confused. "Isn't this supposed to be where you jump in with the 'Spike I don't know what you're talking about' speech?"

"What would be the point?" Angel asked. "Lorne already told me he spilled the beans. It wouldn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that you'd be by sooner or later to cuss me out." He thought a minute. "Have you told Rose?"

"No, I bleeding well haven't told Rose," Spike snapped. "There's a hell of a difference between telling me and telling Rose, you big nit."

"For one thing, you yell a lot louder," Angel observed. "For another, Rose might even actually appreciate why."

"Rose is used to being taken care of," Spike growled. "But don't you think it's high time you let me off the leading rein, gramps?"

Angel sighed. "Is there anything I can do or say that will calm you down?" he inquired. "Or are you enjoying yourself so much that you're going to sulk no matter what?"

"I am not sulking," Spike muttered. "I just want to know why'n hell it is that when something is going on around here I'm always the last to know? If you don't trust me, then what am I doing here?"

"It's not a matter of trust," Angel said. "I put a ban on telling you because of your everlasting tendency to get only part of the story then go running off half-cocked."

Spike's mouth worked soundlessly, as if he wanted to be saying something, but couldn't find the right words. Finally, he fell back on name calling. "Stupid git," he grumbled, flinging himself into a chair. "You always did get right up my nose, Liam."

"No more than you did mine, William," Angel shot back. "You know, you seem to be a hell of a lot more worked up over the fact no one told you anything than you are over the idea of getting seven kinds of hell beat out of you."

Spike shrugged. "Wouldn't be the first time," he remarked. "Can't say that I enjoy it, but I'll heal. I always have done."

"And what if you getting beat half to death is the outcome only if we can find out what's going on and take whatever steps we can?" Angel queried. "What if instead, whoever it is finishes the job?"

It may have been nearly impossible for a vampire to get any paler than was normal for the species, but Spike managed it. "Rose," he breathed, looking stricken. "Oh bloody hell, maybe we should..,"

"Sit tight and see what develops," Angel interrupted. "Business as usual, and nothing to upset her. Since you know everything, you know that Rose is going to be right in the middle of things whether you want her to be or not. So how about not freaking her out?"

Spike sat a moment in quiet cogitation. "Wish I hadn't told Rose about that damn party," he groused. "If I change my mind about it now, she'll want to know why."

"You're going to a party without Rose?" Angel was almost in shock. Since the two of them had first gotten together, they had seldom been apart voluntarily.

"Ladies aren't generally welcome at bachelor parties," Spike remarked. "And whatever silly notions she has about whether or not she's real, Rose is a lady."

"What do you mean, whether or not she's real?" Angel asked. "What in the hell brought that on?"

"Buggered if I know," Spike admitted. "We were having a.., discussion about why she didn't tell me about her dreams, and out of the clear blue she comes up with some crock of shit about not being real."

"I hope you were able to set her straight on that one," Angel said.

"To be absolutely honest with you, Liam," Spike replied. "I haven't got a sodding clue."

&&&&&&&&

"I've been trying to get to know her," Aubrey said. "But the lady is exceptionally close-mouthed. I know very little more about her now than I did when I started out."

"Your technique must be lacking, Aubrey," the demon rasped. "You assured me that you would be able to win her over."

"With all due modesty, it hasn't been a problem to date," Aubrey replied with a smug grin. The grin faded. "But I've never been up against anyone like Rose. Every question that I ask, she answers with another question. She now knows almost as much about me as my own mother. All I know about her is that she works at Wolfram and Hart as number two person in the research department. She's in love with that blond vampire. She's afraid of spiders. Beyond a few likes and dislikes as far as food and drink, and her amazing facility with demon languages, I know nothing."

"What could be in her past that she goes to such lengths to hide it?" Ahmed Al-Shere mused. "When she first crossed my path, she was untouched, and the vampire a bodiless spirit. Now the vampire is flesh and she is his. Without my expertise, I cannot fathom how the vampire was regenerated."

Aubrey shrugged. "Strange things happen at Wolfram and Hart," he observed. "And from what you told me, the sole reason that the lady released you from your hiding place was to give the vampire a body. Of course now, we know why she wanted it."

"You needn't make an issue of it," the demon snapped. "I know that she is no longer an innocent. Which does not change my intention. There was a time when far better and fairer than she would have eagerly vied for my attentions. She knew not what she did when she refused me."

"Have you come to a decision about possessing the body of the vampire?" Aubrey asked. "It would be eminently suitable."

"It might," the reptilian voice hissed. "But the matter still requires some thought." That fool Aubrey. He already had a body. Attractive enough to the female sex as well, so it seemed. Or at least, it had been to Rose. Yes, he already had his body, and once Aubrey's personality had served its purpose, he would take full possession.

&&&&&&&

"Sometimes it just seems to be the odd word out of place," Wesley remarked. "But little as I know about business practices, the words death and destruction strike a distinctly dissonant key."

"Death and destruction are hardly conducive to trade," Gunn agreed. "How's Rose holding up under the spells?"

"So far there don't appear to be any adverse effects," the researcher replied. "She certainly writes a neat hand, doesn't she? My old schoolmaster would have been proud. And she's been able to get far more than I could."

"But what in the hell is she getting?" Gunn mused. "I've been through a few trade agreements, and they don't read like any of this. And why are all those demon clans sitting still for this? Since Aubrey Morrison is the one who set all this up, I'm starting to see Angel's point about the guy. There's got to be something about him that our client screening didn't catch."

"Why don't I leave this with you?" Wesley suggested. "I'm still working on the spell that goes with the Oath of Ananias. And also trying to track down the exact method of destroying the talisman, assuming that we can lay hands on it."

Gunn looked at his watch. "I've got a court date in about an hour," he remarked. "But I'll put some people on this. I'd still like to know how Aubrey Morrison could slip through our background check."

"If we can find that out, we may have some idea what he's up to, and whether or not he's connected with the Oath of Ananias," Wesley replied. "I'll check back with you later, Gunn."

&&&&&&&&

"I wish that you'd stop that, Rose," Aubrey said. "I was more than happy to replace your outfit. And you could hardly have sat there in clothes saturated in soda."

"I'm afraid that I'm going to have to insist," Rose replied. "I really don't feel right about accepting gifts from you, Aubrey, even though I appreciate the thought. Please, just take the check." She shoved the piece of paper at him, again. They'd been arguing over it sporadically over the past day and a half.

Aubrey finally capitulated and took the check, although he had absolutely no intention of cashing it. "You're a very stubborn lady," he remarked. "Or perhaps I should say determined. You won't back down when you believe that you're in the right, will you?"

"I try to save that for when I'm wrong," Rose answered. She made a face. "Which happens more often than I'd care to admit. So allow me to stand up for myself when I am in the right."

"I don't have much choice, do I?" Aubrey grumbled good-naturedly. A new tactic occurred to him. "What do you do during the day on the weekends, Rose. I know that you can't go out with your boyfriend."

"Oh, we usually just stay at home," Rose responded. "We go out in the evenings, for obvious reasons."

"Don't you miss being out in the sunlight?" Aubrey pressed. "Looking up at the blue sky, feeling the warmth on your skin? Humans are creatures of the daylight, Rose. How can you give that all up?"

"It isn't that much of a sacrifice," Rose mumbled. "And I get so much in return that I can hardly complain about it." She looked a little wistful. "I suppose it might be nice to live.., normally. But I can't really regret it."

"What about children?" Aubrey went on. "A vampire can't give you children, Rose. Don't you ever feel any maternal urges?"

"I hadn't really thought about it," Rose replied, completely honestly. She'd known what she had been getting into from the first, and since motherhood hadn't been a possibility, she'd never given it a moment's consideration. "Some things weren't meant to be, I guess."

"Why not?" Aubrey queried. "I think you'd make a wonderful mother, Rose. You're gentle, patient and kind. Excellent qualities for motherhood."

"But I know absolutely nothing about children," Rose pointed out. She grinned suddenly. "Unless you want to count refereeing arguments between Spike and Angel."

"Most people find that parenthood is a trial an error sort of process," Aubrey said. "There may be dozens, even hundreds of manuals, but when it comes down to it, even the best of them can't fully prepare you for the job."

"You sound like you know quite a bit about the subject," Rose observed. "Do you have children, Aubrey?"

He shook his head. "I'm still innocent of that charge. I was just repeating something that my own mother told me."

"And if I ever had reason to avail myself of your advice, I'd appreciate it," she replied. "But I'm not leaving Spike, so I won't be having any children. So drop the subject, if you please, Aubrey."

"Whatever you say, Rose." Aubrey was satisfied. If there had ever been any woman who had struck him as having maternal leanings, it was Rose. He may not have made any obvious progress. But surely he had planted a doubt that would niggle at her for some time. Maybe enough to make her think that she might prefer to be with someone who could give her children.

&&&&&&&&

Friday had rolled around. "I'll probably be back later than you tonight, luv," Spike remarked as they said their good-byes that morning. "I'm almost wishing I hadn't said that I'd go."

"You've seemed a little tense the past few days," Rose replied. "Maybe it will help you unwind a bit. Should I wait up for you?"

Spike shook his head. "Not with the schedule you've been keeping, sweetheart," he answered. "You get some rest if you can. It won't be the first time I've stumbled home the worse for the drink by a long mark."

"I'll miss you," Rose said wistfully. "I know you need to spend time with other people though. I want what is best for you."

"I should've had you see if you could have stopped along with Fred or some such," Spike thought aloud. "Bit late for that now, I'm afraid. Are you sure that you'll be all right on your own?"

"I was before we were together," she pointed out. "And it's only for one night. Not even all of one night. I'll be fine, Spike. You just have a good time tonight."

"But not too good a time, hmm?" he asked, pulling her close to him.

"Well, I might just have something to say about it if you spend too much time looking at other women taking their clothes off," Rose murmured.

"By the time the strippers show up I'll probably be too blitzed to care," Spike said. "You're sure you really don't have a problem with this?"

"If I did, I would have said so," she answered. "It's getting late, love. Are you going to kiss me good-bye, or are we just going to stand here all day?"

Spike gave her a quick kiss, then another, much more serious effort. "I must be out of my mind wanting to spend the evening away from you."

"As late as I've been getting home, it will only be for a few hours," Rose said gently. "You aren't driving, are you?"

"Doing it all up right and proper, designated driver and all," Spike confirmed. "See you tonight then, babe."


	13. Oh No, Not Again

Rose tried to stifle a yawn but was unsuccessful. She couldn't believe how sleepy she was. Thank goodness the conference was nearly over for the evening. Although she didn't relish the notion of going home to an empty apartment. Hopefully, Spike wouldn't be out too terribly late.

"Rose?" Aubrey nudged her. "We're done now. Do you want to finish off the coffee before we leave? You look like you're about out on your feet." Which was all to plan. When he'd found out that her vampire lover wouldn't be home waiting for her, Aubrey had begun giving her small doses of a sedative. If she finished the coffee like he suggested, she'd be out like a light.

"Maybe I'd better," Rose conceded. "I'm so tired I can't see straight." She drank down the last dregs of the drugged liquid and began gathering her things together with increasingly clumsy hands.

"Why don't you let me get that?" Aubrey suggested, sweeping everything into her briefcase. He wanted to get her into the car before she was completely out.

"Thank you, Aubrey." Rose's voice was starting to sound distant. She yawned widely again, too far gone to think to try to cover it up. "I don't know what's wrong with me."

"Nothing a little sleep won't cure, I'm sure." Aubrey took her arm and started propelling her forward. When she started stumbling every other step, he put his arm around her waist to steady her.

The Q'xlzr watched in dismay. Something was very obviously not right, and it decided to find out what was going on. It didn't want anything bad to happen to Rose.

While Aubrey bundled a semi-comatose Rose into the car, the little demon crept up behind and latched on to the underside of the car. It had done this before a few times. Mainly to make sure the negotiator was taking her home.

This time, as the Q'xlzr feared, the negotiator drove nowhere near the direction of Rose's apartment. It held on grimly until the vehicle stopped and the motor ceased to purr. It dropped to the ground, but stayed under the car until it was sure the coast was clear. The outskirts of town, they'd come far. And an old abandoned house. It watched as a now completely unconscious Rose was carried within.

It slunk quietly away until it came to a place it could hide near a stop sign. As soon as a car that was going the direction it wished, it was underneath and heading back to town. Once back in the heart of the city, though, it realized that it had a dilemma. Who to report the occurrence to? The boss vampire, who was paying it? Or the other vampire, the special one, the one that made Rose's eyes light up? It thought a moment, and realizing that it was much closer to the apartment that Rose shared with her vampire, it headed that way.

It reached the apartment building with no problem, it had been there before. But it had no way of knowing which apartment was hers. Deductive reasoning suggested that since Rose lived with a vampire, the basement apartments were the best bet. But even in the underground section of the building where Rose went when it had seen her, there were two doors. Which one. The Q'xlzr may not have sounded too bright, but it was much more intelligent than most people gave it credit for. It knew that most humans would scream and/or become violent at the sight of it, so it had to guess correctly the first time. The nameplates near the doors were of no use, they only indicated last names, and it didn't know Rose's.

It still hadn't come to a decision when bumbling stumbling footsteps approached. It slipped into the cover of the shadows.

"Know it's here somewhere," Spike slurred, fumbling through his pockets for his key. It took him a minute or two to locate it. He held it up triumphantly, then began the monumental task of slotting it into that tiny little keyhole. The first attempt missed by a mile.

"Vampire!" a voice hissed behind him. Spike whirled around and nearly ended up on his ass. His eyes were glassy, and he had to squint to see where the sound had originated.

"'Lo there, yer tha lil demon," Spike floundered, trying to figure out what was wrong with this picture. "I's gonna pull yer ears off."

"Vampire drunk?" the Q'xlzr asked in dismay. Maybe it should have gone for the boss vampire.

"Jus a lil bit," Spike admitted. "Hope Rose won' be pissed off about it." It was starting to sink in through his alcohol induced fog just what was wrong. "Wha you doin here?"

"Negotiator take Rose away," the demon explained. "I hitch ride, I see where he take Rose. You come with I? Get Rose back?"

Spike took a sudden and abrupt step back towards sobriety. "He's got Rose?" he repeated. He shook his head, trying to clear it. "Where?"

"Vampire come with I," the demon said. "I show. I help get Rose back?"

Spike took another squint at it. Q'xlzrs were notoriously mercenary, yet here was one offering to help without mention of payment. "Why're you interested in Rose?" he demanded. "What's she to you?"

"Rose I friend," the Q'xlzr stated firmly. "You be coming or not, vampire?" It sighed. "Maybe I should have go talk to boss vampire."

"Bugger the boss vampire," Spike growled. He was almost completely sober now. And he'd have to admit that he'd heard of stranger things than a Q'xlzr making friends with a human. "C'mon let's go find Rose, demon."

&&&&&&&&

"This was not the plan," Ahmed Al-Shere hissed. "You were not supposed to bring her here until the translations were finished."

"She can finish them here, and without all the extraneous garbage that had to be thrown in to keep our cover," Aubrey replied. "The opportunity came up and I seized it. Her pet vampire is out tonight, and won't be back till late. It gives us that much more time until she will be missed."

"It may be that it was a fortuitous occurrence after all," the demon conceded. He allowed himself to look at her through Aubrey's eyes. Still as lovely as he remembered. "How long will she sleep, Aubrey?"

Aubrey checked his watch and found that he had trouble reading it. For some reason, his vision was blurred. He had no idea that it was because there was someone else using his eyes. He squinted and focused. "A few more hours yet," he replied. "Shall I have her start on the translations as soon as she wakes?"

"And what shall you do if she refuses, Aubrey?" the demon asked. "You are not to lay a hand on her. And unless I miss my guess, she will not willingly aid us. You must find some way to secure her cooperation."

"If I could convince her that I had the vampire here, it might give us the necessary leverage," Aubrey mused. "But on the other hand, she might require proof."

"Let us wait till she wakes and see how amenable she is," Ahmed Al-Shere suggested. "If she proves to be contrary, then we shall lure the vampire here. If they are as attached as you seem to think, the mere idea that she may be in danger should be enough to bring him here."

"It may just work," Aubrey conceded.

&&&&&&&

"That not the right way, vampire," the Q'xlzr muttered anxiously, tugging on Spike's sleeve. "Rose in other direction."

"And if she's way the hell out on the edge of town, I'll never make it on foot before the sun rises," Spike pointed out. "I need to arrange some transportation." He halted outside of Wolfram and Hart. "You wanna wait here for me, or come with?"

"I wait," the demon replied. "You no forget I?"

"I need you to show me where she is, don't I?" Spiked asked. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

And it was a relatively short time before the Viper came flying out of the parking garage. It skidded to a stop right next to the startled Q'xlzr.

"Well, don't just stand there," Spike snapped. "Get in already."

The demon crept timidly into the vehicle, and it had barely gotten the door shut when the Viper took off again, as the vampire floored it.

&&&&&&&&

Rose could barely lift her eyelids, they felt so heavy. She put a little more effort into it. Funny, this place didn't look like the apartment she shared with Spike. She struggled to sit up. She was in a very gloomy place, probably a basement. It looked disused, but secure enough. She was on a bare mattress stuck in one corner of the room. The room wasn't large, maybe only about 10x10, and the mattress took up most of that space. A storage area of some sort, at least originally. But it wasn't any place a person could live in for any length of time. No sanitary facilities, for one thing. She got to her feet, holding onto the wall for support. She felt very wobbly, even more so than she had when she'd been ill. What was wrong with her? And how had she gotten here? Who had brought her to this place? She tried the door, not expecting it to open, but surprisingly, it did.

The rest of the basement, at least she was assuming it was, no telling for sure, it might be divided with another entrance, but for now she had to go with what she could observe directly, was of a more finished appearance. There was a fireplace on one wall, with chairs and a sofa, a little the worse for the wear, but still serviceable, grouped in front of it. A table and a lone chair placed directly under a naked light bulb. A couple of throw rugs on the bare floor, obviously an attempt to make the place look a little more homey, and failing utterly. There was another door off on the other side of the room, and Rose opened it to find a small bathroom. Barely room enough in it to turn around, but it contained all the necessities. She availed herself of the opportunity. But she was still feeling weak and disoriented. She got out of the bathroom and back to the main room. If it was a basement, there must be stairs to the upper floors somewhere. Not out in the open, they must be enclosed. But she didn't see another door. There was a creak of unoiled hinges, and a trap door opened in the ceiling, and a set of steps lowered. First she saw a pair of feet in what appeared to be an expensive pair of shoes. Then, pants legs, gray suit pants, it seemed. Finally the rest of the figure came low enough to be seen. And for some reason, it didn't really surprise her that it was Aubrey.

"It looks like I calculated the dosage pretty accurately," Aubrey remarked. "I thought you ought to be up and about around now, Rose."

"What am I doing here?" Rose asked. She was closest to the table, and she sank down into the chair. Her legs were still not too keen on supporting her at the moment, and had had all the workout they intended to take.

"The same thing you were doing at the conferences," he replied smoothly. "You're going to be translating something for me."

"I thought you spoke most of those languages," she pointed out.

"I do speak them," he replied. "But reading and writing them are another thing entirely. I need your expertise in that area, Rose."

"And why precisely should I do anything for you?" Rose inquired. "I seem to be a prisoner here, and I'm not feeling too cooperative at the moment."

"I have a few ideas on how to gain your aide," Aubrey said blithely. "But I doubt very much if you're sharp enough to do anything more tonight. The drug will leave you a little groggy for a while." He held up a paper bag. "I brought you something to eat. Not what you've been accustomed to, perhaps, but it will keep body and soul together."

"I'm not hungry," Rose mumbled. In truth, she felt a little sick. Possibly the aftereffects of the drug he had administered.

Aubrey set the bag down on the table. "I'll leave it here in case you change your mind," he said. "As for my translation, you had better put some serious thought into changing your mind on that score." He pulled something out of his pocket, fondled it briefly and returned it. He wrapped his hand around her chin and yanked her face upwards to look at him. "I will have what I.., Ow!" He abruptly released her and clapped his hand to his own head, as though suddenly in pain. He gave Rose a dirty look as if she were responsible, then left the way he had come.

Rose examined the way out. The stairs had swung back up after Aubrey. There was a short length of rope attached, and Aubrey, being over six feet tall had reached it with no difficulties. Rose was only five foot three, she couldn't reach it even if she jumped. Looking around, she realized that she didn't have to jump, she could stand on the chair. That was when she decided it was probably a waste of time. If she was a prisoner, and that certainly seemed to be the case, then escape would certainly not be that easy. Still, nothing ventured, nothing gained. She pushed the chair under the steps and grabbed the rope and tugged. The only result that came of it was that the effort left her dizzy. Aubrey must have some way of locking the mechanism from the other side. She slid back down into the chair and wondered if Spike was home yet, and how long it would take before he was sober enough to miss her. Not that she could see that it would do a lot of good. Spike could realize that she was gone, but how was he going to find her?

&&&&&&&

Spike turned off the lights, and let the Viper glide to a silent halt about half a block down from the house.

"There it is," the Q'xlzr said. "House with boards on windows. That where negotiator take Rose."

Spike just sat and surveyed the scene for a few minutes. True, as the little blue-gray demon had said, the windows were boarded up, but the place still seemed to be in awfully good repair. The whole thing looked a little contrived, which tended to raise his hackles. "You wait here," he ordered. "I'm going to have a quick look around and see if there are any little nasty surprises waiting for us."

"If he hurt Rose," the Q'xlzr offered. "I know peoples. Take he out." Its ears were twitching manically.

Spike gave a brief humorless laugh. "Thanks for the offer," he replied. "But I think if anyone is going to take anyone out, it's going to be me."

"I help?" it inquired. "Rose I friend. No like he doing bad things to I friend."

"We'll see how things work out." Spike refused to make any promises at this point in time. "I'll be back in a few minutes." He disappeared into the shadows.

"What I do if vampire not come back?" the Q'xlzr asked the empty darkness.

&&&&&&&

Spike made a complete circuit of the house. As he suspected, the boarded up windows were just for show. Or to discourage the curious. Wasn't working, it just made him even more curious. Especially since the little demon said that Rose was in there. He hadn't liked the pretty-boy negotiator from the very start, and now he had good reason not to. The bastard had the nerve to kidnap his bird. He was feeling in the mood to kick some ass. He glided up close to the structure and listened at one of the boarded over windows. Nothing there. He tried it on all sides of the building and got the same results. Either there was no one in there, or they weren't stirring. Even a vampire's hearing had some limits. Now, how was he going to get in? He dismissed the doors. They were a last resort, being the most likely place to have traps set. The ground floor windows weren't much better a bet. Especially since it would make a certain amount of noise pulling the boards away. There was an old t.v. antenna tower conveniently near the house though. Spike started climbing it, went all the way to the attic windows. He carefully pried the boards away from one, taking care to lob the boards far enough away from the house that they wouldn't be noticed. Then, he slid inside. Gonna kick that Morrison git's nancy-boy ass from here to kingdom come, he thought.


	14. Ooops

"What in the hell was that?" Aubrey whined, once he was out of Rose's earshot.

"I told you that you are not to touch her, Aubrey," the demon rasped. "You may restrain her as needs be, but you will not touch her otherwise."

"A simple reminder would have done," Aubrey grumbled.

"That was a simple reminder." The sibilant esses seemed to linger after all else. "See that you heed the warning."

"I think she's going to be stubborn about doing our translation," Aubrey remarked, feeling that a change of subject was in order. He was beginning to think that their partnership was not quite as equitable as he'd first believed. "Do you want me to wait, or shall I bait the vampire now?"

&&&&&&

Spike crept silently through the attic space, his soft footfalls muffled further by ages old accumulations of dust. Easy enough to tell that no one had been up here in donkey's years.

He finally found the way out, a trap door rather than proper stairs. There was a folding step attached but if it had been disused as long as he suspected it would make a noise to raise the dead. Instead, he opted for lowering himself through the hole till he was dangling by his fingertips, then dropping quietly as possible the last few feet. So far, so good. No one in sight. He sniffed the air. This floor hadn't been used within recent memory either. All he could smell was dust, mingled with the aromas of beer and smoke that clung to his clothes.

Down to the main floor. Now there was the scent of something human, Morrison, he was pretty sure, but there was something extra that didn't quite fit. Time enough to sort it out later, he supposed. Now was the time to exercise extreme caution. He proceeded from room to room until he heard voices. Both masculine. Pretty boy must have a partner. He crept closer, listening intently and heard, ".., or shall I bait the vampire now?"

There was certainly no question in his mind who the vampire they were referring to was. He wondered that there didn't seem to be any traps, so far. Of course, they hadn't made allowances for the fact that Rose could make friends with about anyone, even a Q'xlzr demon. Time to listen some more.

"Yes, contact the vampire." That was the hissing reptilian voice. It had a familiar sound to it, but Spike couldn't quite put a finger on where he'd heard it before. "Him you may feel free to damage, Aubrey. But you will not harm Rose."

Definitely a good news, bad news scenario. But he was relieved to hear that Rose was not to be hurt.

There was a few minutes of silence, then Aubrey spoke again. "He doesn't answer the phone. Either he has not yet returned, or he's so drunk that he can't hear the phone." A pause. "I'm thinking he hasn't gotten home yet. I can't imagine that he would notice that his bed-warmer was missing."

Spike felt his blood begin to boil at hearing the git refer to Rose that way. It was all he could do to refrain from jumping right in with both feet. And probably get his ass kicked. Which wouldn't do Rose any good. Or him either, for that matter.

"Then there is nothing more to be done for the moment." That was the sibilant rasping voice again? Where had he heard it before? "Perhaps you should rest awhile, Aubrey. I will wake you in an hour or so, and you may once more try to get in touch with the vampire."

"I think I will." Morrison's voice was already heavy with sleep.

Footsteps sounded, coming nearer. Duck back out of sight, and watch. What the hell? It was Aubrey Morrison, and yet seconds ago, he'd sounded like he was nearly asleep. The faint whiff of the scent that wasn't quite right drifted by again. What was going on with Morrison, and what did he want with Rose?

&&&&&&&

The Q'xlzr was beginning to panic. The vampire was only supposed to take a look around, but he'd been gone for quite a while now. The little demon was beginning to deeply regret that it hadn't gone straight to the boss vampire. The minutes continued to tick away and it became even more agitated. Finally it decided to take matters into its own hands, so to speak. The vampire had taken the keys to the car, or it would have tried to drive, even though it had never done so before, it didn't appear to be that difficult. It considered its options and once more hit the road, as it were.

&&&&&&&&

Rose heard the footsteps approaching the trapdoor. She looked around for something she could use as a weapon, but the place was pretty barren. There was the chair by the table, though, she could lift that. She scooted it closer to the steps, just behind, waiting to brain Aubrey as he descended them. She raised the chair and swung as he came into view. And had the chair bounce back as though it had hit an invisible barrier. The recoil sent her back several steps, the chair falling from her hands, and it was all she could do to keep to her feet.

"For shame, Rose." Was it her imagination, or did Aubrey sound different? "That will not win your way into my good graces. And you will want to be in my good graces."

Rose looked at him quizzically. There was something wrong, or even more wrong here. Aubrey had been bad enough, but this was almost like there was someone else walking around in Aubrey's body. Possession? There didn't seem to be any other explanation.

"Who are you?" she asked. It seemed reasonable enough a question, since the person now facing her was most assuredly not Aubrey.

"You don't remember?" the stranger in Aubrey's body rasped. "I gave you the unparalleled opportunity to tie your fortunes to mine. With your acquiescence I would have had power over all, and I would have shared it with you. You no longer have the ability to gift me with your innocence, but you will be mine."

Rose felt a cold chill wash over her. There was only one being in all of creation who would be speaking this way to her, and she still got queasy at the mere mention of his name. Ahmed Al-Shere. Her knees threatened to give way, but even if the chair had been upright, she didn't think that sitting down would be a good idea. She back away a couple of steps, but Aubrey/Ahmed moved along with her, keeping pace.

Spike halted by the trap to the basement. He'd heard voices, but had been too far away to identify them, although he could hear enough to tell that one of them was feminine. Probably, possibly, hopefully Rose. He stopped and listened.

"There is nowhere you can hide, Rose," the demon hissed. "You are not going anywhere. You will do the translation for me, and then, if you are cooperative, you may yet win your way back into my favor. If you are not, you will still be mine. The choice is yours. Partner or slave?"

"You can't make me help you," Rose quavered. Her knees were knocking so, she thought sure he could hear. "And whatever you want those translations for, I'm sure it can't be for anything good."

"Good and evil are for the masses." A negligent wave of the hand. "We will be beyond that. I will, at any rate. It is up to you whether or not you rise above them."

Despite her terror, Rose nearly smiled at that. She'd once thought herself above humans, then had willingly become one. But that was one piece of information that she felt was best kept from her captor. Then, she saw something else that almost brought a smile to her lips. Someone else was silently creeping down the steps behind her jailer. She could only see the lower half of the person, but it was a familiar sight, and the swishing folds of the leather duster proclaimed his identity more than anything else could. But she should say something, keep the thing's attention firmly directed to her.

"You can't keep me here forever," she said. "My friends will rescue me. And as for your translations, you can..," She groped for the proper word or phrase. What would Spike say? "You can stuff your translations."

Spike did grin despite the gravity of the situation. How could she possibly think that she disappointed him? Rose was a constant source of joy and delight to him.

"We are arranging to have your plaything brought here." Obviously the demon was still unaware of what was creeping up on him. "I think you may prove more than willing to spare him pain."

Rose's eyes blazed in sudden anger. "If you hurt Spike, I'll kill you myself." Her posture changed from defensive to offensive.

"I believe you made the attempt once before, child." Ahmed Al-Shere's voice coming from Aubrey's body was still more than somewhat eerie. "As you can see, it failed. If you try again, it will merely make things go harder with you." The voice dropped a tone, became what was obviously supposed to be seductive. "You willingly lie with a vampire, a soulless creature of the night. How can you find me so repugnant after that? And I know that you find this body attractive. Aubrey noticed the way you looked at him when you first met."

"Spike has a soul," Rose informed him. "Why do you think I even for a moment considered consulting with you in the first place? Because I love him, and I wanted him to have what he once had."

"A vampire with a soul?" The demon was taken aback. "A unique creature indeed, but still unworthy of your affections, both emotional and physical."

Spike was almost on him now. He made a flying lunge at the human/demon admixture and suddenly found himself sailing across the room, his impromptu flight checked only by the existence of the wall. "Bloody hell," he growled. "I told you once, demon, to stay away from my bird. Seems you don't listen too well." He made another pass at the thing, with the same painful results. He pulled himself to his feet again, beaten but not bowed, when the demon-mage made a gesture.

"Stay," Ahmed Al-Shere said negligently, and Spike found himself rooted to the spot.

An enraged Rose flew at Aubrey/Ahmed fists flailing valiantly but ineffectually. He caught her in a rough bear-hug, pinning her arms to her sides. "Much better," the harsh voice purred. "Having you throw yourself into my arms." He lowered his head, obviously intending to kiss her.

"If you kiss me, I'll throw up," Rose warned. She wriggled uselessly, trying to free herself. Then, she remembered something that she had seen somewhere, a movie or t.v. show. She brought her knee up sharply.

The reaction to her action was eminently satisfactory. She was released so abruptly that she nearly lost her balance, while her captor lay on the floor, clutching at himself and groaning in pain. She went over to Spike, but could get no nearer to him than a foot or so, there seemed to be some magical barrier between the two of them.

"You clear off now, pet," Spike directed in urgent tones. "Your little demon friend is out waiting in the car. Oh shit, I've got the bloody keys."

"I can't drive," she reminded him. "And I'm not leaving you behind, Spike." Her expression brought to Spike's mind one that Red had called her resolve face.

"You can still find a way back, luv." Spike continued to argue, even though he was pretty sure that it was a lost cause. "Go get help, someone who can get me loose from the demon's trap."

Hearing Spike mention the demon brought to her the fact that her erstwhile victim couldn't be expected to stay down forever. She went and got her chair again. She brought it swishing down over her head, only to have it bounce off like the first time.

The Aubrey/demon struggled to his feet. "You have made a poor choice, Rose," he hissed. "Now see the price you will pay for such untoward behavior." Another wave of his hand, and a few muttered, but unintelligible words. Spike's head snapped back in such a way that if he had been human, he would have had a broken neck. Invisible blows rained on him for several minutes. Spike took it stoically enough, although the expression on his face suggested that if he had his freedom, there'd be hell to pay. Rose, however, was another story.

"Stop, please." Tears were rolling down her cheeks. "Please don't hurt him anymore."

Another wave of the hand and the magical pummeling stopped. "Aubrey was correct," the demon observed. "You can be reached through the vampire. I can resume the chastisement as easily as I stopped it. What will you do to keep me from harming him again?"

"What do you want me to do?" Rose asked, while Spike groaned in a misery that was not entirely physical.

&&&&&&&&

The Q'xlzr gave up on the vampire. It found a passing car and headed back to Wolfram and Hart. Time to get the boss vampire. It knew it should have done that in the first place.


	15. As It Was Foretold

Angel was jarred out of a sound sleep by the telephone. He groaned, rolled over and looked at the time. Who would be calling him as just around sunrise on a Saturday morning? He fumbled for the phone, swearing under his breath. "Hello? Security? What does it look like? Bring it straight up here." Now, instead of being irritated, he was worried. It was unprecedented for the Q'xlzr to break its cover to come see him here, and it didn't bode well. He started pulling on the first clothes that came to hand and was just finishing buttoning his shirt when security arrived with his informant.

Angel dismissed the security guard with a gesture. The demon wouldn't talk in front of anyone else. "What's going on?" he asked as soon as the door closed.

"Bad, bad, bad." The Q'xlzr shook its head, ears drooping. "Negotiator take Rose away. I follow, then come back for help. But vampire say he only be gone few minutes. More than few minutes. I thinking vampire in trouble now too."

"Of course he is." Angel threw up his hands in despair. Why did he even bother to talk to Spike? He never listened. "Tell me everything."

&&&&&&&

"Aubrey will be waking soon, and I still have uses for him," the demon mused. "But some pledge of good faith is in order. I believe that the current price for the vampire's well-being will be the kiss you have so long denied me."

"No!" Spike threw himself against the invisible wall of his prison.

"Silence!" the mage said. Spike's lips could be seen to be moving, but now, no sound came from the confines of his magical cell. He turned back to Rose. "What is your decision, Rose? My time and patience both are limited. If you delay too long it will go that much worse for him."

Rose cast an agonized look at Spike. She knew he wouldn't like her kissing the demon, and truth to tell, she wasn't too thrilled with the notion herself. But she liked the thought of Spike being injured, especially on her account, even less. She took a reluctant step towards the Aubrey-demon.

Ahmed Al-Shere took the move as acquiescence, which it was. He lifted her up off her feet to be on a level with him. "Kiss me like Aubrey saw you kiss him," he muttered, as his lips came down on hers.

Rose tried to comply, for Spike's sake, but it was taking a lot of concentration to control the gag reflex. She closed her eyes, tried to think of Spike, even tried to imagine it was Spike that she was kissing, but none of it worked. The kiss fell far short of the mark the demon-mage had set for her. She was afraid, so afraid that the demon would take her poor performance for defiance and take out his pique on Spike.

He set her back down, and stroked his goatee in reflection. "That could have been better," he remarked. To himself he would admit that it was better than he had anticipated, the kiss had tasted sweetly of her reluctance and fear. "But I will accept your offering for now," he allowed magnanimously. "I have no doubt that Aubrey will be here, as himself, shortly after I leave. I shall give him what he needs to secure your cooperation, my pretty little plaything, so best you do his bidding." The demon gave an evil laugh and ascended the stairs.

&&&&&&&&

Angel didn't know which emotion was prevalent, worry or being monumentally pissed. "Damn Spike! I told him not to go running off half-cocked, those exact words. I told him. Then, brain trust that he is, he goes off and pulls a stunt like this." He raked his fingers through his hair, then looked at the fidgety little demon cowering in front of him. "I'm not mad at you," he told his informant. "You did good this time. Except for telling Spike anything, but you couldn't have known that."

"It daylight now," the Q'xlzr informed him unnecessarily. "Wait till night to get Rose?" Its ears couldn't have possibly drooped any lower. It wanted to get Rose away from Aubrey now. Whether or not Spike was rescued was a matter it was ambivalent about.

Angel considered. He could send in the ops team, but that would be almost precipitous a move as Spike had made. He needed more information before doing anything. He started making phone calls.

&&&&&&&

Spike was able to hear everything that was going on, evidently the magical sound-proofing the demon-mage had used on his invisible prison was one-way only. It was extremely frustrating. Right now, he could hear Rose in what he could only assume was a bathroom being violently sick. His face was throbbing, and he thought that he had a couple of broken ribs. Not anywhere near the damage that Lorne had predicted. He had a nasty feeling that the knocking about that he had just received was little more than a warm-up. No doubt there was plenty more where that came from. He just hoped that Rose wouldn't go too far to protect him. He'd almost gagged himself, watching her kiss the demon in human flesh. Part of him said that he could have looked away, but much as he didn't want to see it, he couldn't have stopped himself from looking no matter what.

Rose emerged from the bathroom, pale and wan. Right now, she wanted nothing more than to curl up in the safety of Spike's arms. Conversely, she couldn't bring herself to look at him. She hadn't enjoyed the kiss at all, and she'd done it only to spare Spike any further pain, but it still didn't feel right, kissing someone else. And right in front of him at that. Still, she went over to sit on the floor beside the holding area where Spike was, taking some small comfort in being that near him.

Poor pet, Spike thought. All done in. And small wonder, after the night she'd had. He wished she would look at him, even though he could see in her face why she wouldn't. "Rose, please look at me, babe," he begged, even though he knew she couldn't hear him. He tried waving his arms, something that could attract her attention from the periphery of her vision. He needed her to know that he still loved her no matter what. He beat his fists futilely against the transparent wall in utter frustration. Why was it that someone or something was always trying to keep them apart when all they really wanted was to be together?

&&&&&&&

The fang gang was all assembled in Angel's apartment. Lorne was torn between pacing and nursing a drink, fighting back the urge to start tossing them down till he was totally oblivious. Gunn and Fred were helping Wesley comb through a stack of books and papers that he'd lugged up from his office, plus the copies of Rose's notes from the phony conferences.

"That ties it down," Wesley muttered, half to himself. "Aubrey Morrison must be the one who intends to cast the spell. I've identified all the languages he'll need, and by coincidence, they're the same ones as the demon clans that were represented at the so-called negotiations."

"It would definitely explain all those odd words and phrases in the negotiations," Gunn remarked. "He must have been trying to translate the spell in bits and pieces, using Rose as his interpreter."

"I thought he was supposed to be able to speak those languages already," Wesley protested. "Why would he need Rose's help then?"

"Maybe he was lying about it," Fred put in. "Or maybe he could speak them, but not read and write them." They all looked her way. "I had a friend who had a foreign exchange student living with her. She learned to speak French from her, but she couldn't read or write it, because she just learned it from hearing it spoken."

"It sounds plausible enough," Wesley mused. "And if he has Spike in his power now, then we can probably assume that Rose will do whatever he wants, just to protect Spike."

"Damn Spike," Angel growled for the umpteenth time. "What we really need is an idea of what the set-up is there. We can't just going running in head-long, obviously what my idiot grandchilde did. We need a plan."

The Q'xlzr had been sitting quietly in a corner, slightly intimidated by the presence of the others. So far, not one of the people had come up with any idea of how to rescue Rose. "I could be going in," it volunteered. "I see where vampire go in, in high-up window." It had taken a quick reconnoiter before returning to Wolfram and Hart.

"You'd just get caught too," Angel argued. "Then there'd be three of you to rescue."

The demon's ears twitched contemptuously. "He not catch I," it said scornfully. "I good at being around peoples and not being seen. I go in. Find Rose."

"Could be worth a shot," Gunn said. "Even if it can't get Rose and Spike out, it might be able to find out exactly what we're up against. What have we got to lose?"

"I don't like it," Angel groused. "Suppose it gets caught. I know it's good, but just not knowing what kind of traps there might be could get it caught. And then, Aubrey Morrison would know that we're on to him."

"Negotiator not finding out from I," the Q'xlzr averred. "He already suspicious of I. See I talking to Rose. He not liking I anyway. No way to connect I with you."

"I think I'd like to vote yes on sending the demon in," Wesley put in his two cents worth. "And it's right, Aubrey doesn't trust it. I sincerely doubt that he suspects any sort of connection."

"We've got to do something," Lorne added. "We can't just leave them there." He kept looking longingly at the bar, but kept his distance from it. If there was something he could do to help, it wouldn't do to have his wits addled by booze. An idea blossomed in his mind, as if it had just been waiting for the right time. He looked at the blue-gray demon. "Sing for me," he ordered.

The Q'xlzr looked at Lorne as though he'd lost his mind. "I go find Rose," it repeated. "No time for singing. Besides, peoples not liking Q'xlzr singing."

"We don't have to like it," Angel told it. "Just sing something for him. It may give him an idea of whether or not you'll be successful."

The demon's ears curled in on themselves and unfurled. A screeching high-pitched squeal issued from its mouth, shattering the glass that held Lorne's drink, and several more on the bar. Before it could do further damage, both to the glassware and everyone's eardrums, the Pylean signaled that he'd gotten enough.

Lorne turned even greener than usual. He automatically reached for his glass before realizing that it wasn't there anymore. He went to the bar and found a glass that had escaped the devastation and poured himself a double of the first thing that came to hand, and gulped it down. He poured himself another.

"Do you suppose you could let us in on it before you get completely tanked, Lorne?" Gunn suggested. The way the empath demon was lapping it up was not a good sign.

Lorne turned to Wesley. "Do you remember the demon you and Rose summoned up when you were trying to get the Spikester a body to go with his soul?" he asked.

"Yes, of course, Ahmed Al-Shere," the Watcher replied. "I'd hardly be likely to forget that. But Ahmed Al-Shere is dead, Lorne. Rose and I killed him."

"Wrong, Wes, baby," the demon corrected. "I couldn't quite see how, but your demon-sorcerer is connected so strongly to Aubrey Morrison that I can't even separate the images." He took another gulp of painkiller. "And he's got our Rosebud."

"This bad?" the Q'xlzr asked in dismay. The people all looked so serious. Maybe frightened was better. For Rose. It didn't like that.

"Very bad," Angel confirmed. "And very, very dangerous. I don't think you should go. Ahmed Al-Shere is a very powerful mage. He probably wouldn't need to see you to know you were there."

"Magic to hide I?" the little demon suggested. "Spell or charm to keep he from knowing I there? I want to be getting Rose away from he."

"We all do," Wesley assured it. He thought a moment. "It might have a point though, Angel. And we do have a few trinkets and baubles tucked away in the vaults that could do the trick."

"I don't like this," Angel growled. He looked around at all the hopeful faces, waiting for him to pull the rabbit out of the hat. And not only didn't he have a rabbit, he didn't even have the hat. He gave in, simply because he couldn't see anything else they could do. "All right. But make sure that Q'xlzr is well-protected. Any information it gathers will be useless to us if it can't get back out."

&&&&&&&

Rose finally turned to look at Spike, hoping that he understood why she'd done it, afraid that he wouldn't. One look at his worried countenance reassured her on that count. She even took a moment to reflect on the irony of the situation, that they were together, but unable to touch each other, just as it had been at the first.

The irony of the situation had not escaped Spike, either. Right now, though, he just sat on his side of the wall, looking at her, trying to convey his feelings by the expression on his face. He'd gone and put his foot in this time for sure. And it was going to be costing them both. Much as he hated to admit it, even to himself, the big pouf had been right, and if they ever got out of this mess, his irritating grandsire was sure to rub his face in it with an 'I told you so'.

Spike was trying to keep himself in profile to her, but Rose could see that the left side of his face was turning purple, and swelling. He wasn't moving too much, either. She wondered how badly Ahmed Al-Shere had hurt him, but even if Spike could have spoken to her, she doubted that he'd tell her.

The stairs creaked down. While Rose thought she probably could successfully attack Aubrey, she didn't dare. Not only was there no telling how much magic the demon had gifted him with, but if she did him too much harm, Spike might be stuck in his invisible prison forever.

Aubrey, seemingly oblivious to the fact that they were there, walked in and dropped a stack of paper and a couple of pens on the tabletop. "Time for you to start translating, Rose," he directed. He didn't even spare a glance for Spike, as though he was of no consequence.

"I'm not feeling very well," Rose muttered. Which was no more than the truth. She felt completely contaminated from the kiss she had shared with Aubrey's unseen tenant.

"I don't doubt that your honey there does either," Aubrey pointed out. "Unless you want him to feel a lot less well, I'd suggest that you get on with it."

"What happens to Spike if I do what you want?" Rose inquired. "Will you let him go?" She doubted it, but she had to ask.

Aubrey shrugged. "I'm sure my partner has something in mind," he replied. "It may even be lethal. But I'm sure that it will be much quicker and more merciful than what he'll get if you don't cooperate."

"You can tell your partner that if he kills Spike, he won't have me either," Rose said. "Our life-forces are tied together. If Spike dies, I die too. And then who would you get to translate for you?"

A look of consternation crossed Aubrey's face, quickly controlled. "That's not possible," he declared. "No one has that kind of power, not even Ahmed Al-Shere himself."

"The Powers That Be do," Rose shot back. "And they're the ones who did it." She smiled sweetly at him. "If you asked nicely, they might even tell you themselves."

"The Powers That Be?" Aubrey scoffed. "A fairy-tale. There is no such thing. And even if there were, I think that Ahmed Al-Shere could give them a run for their money."

"They don't use it," Rose mumbled absently, forgetting herself for a moment.

"Don't use what?" Aubrey asked. When Rose didn't answer, horrified at her slip, he made a gesture similar to the one that the demon-mage had, and Spike became the victim of another invisible pummeling.

"Money. They don't use money. Stop hurting him." Rose was aghast at what she'd managed to do, all unwittingly.

"How do you know that?" Aubrey still hadn't brought a halt to the drubbing that the vampire was taking.

"Stop hurting Spike, and I'll tell you," Rose answered. They were probably going to make her go back after this, but she just couldn't let him go on torturing Spike.

&&&&&&

The car pulled in behind the Viper. "Why does he always have to take my Viper?" Angel grumbled. It was almost an automatic response. He had far more pressing concerns right now than his favorite set of wheels.

"Vampire wait for I?" the Q'xlzr asked.

"I'll wait," Angel promised. "Don't be long, and don't get caught. Just get in there, find out where they're being held, and how, then get back out. No grandstanding or trying to be a hero. Remember, the best way you can help Rose is to tell us what's going on."

"I remember," the little demon replied. It slipped out the door and crept up to the house.


	16. Help

The Q'xlzr crept carefully around the house. This early on a Saturday morning, few were stirring, but there were people up and about, and it avoided being seen. It circled around to the antenna tower and scampered nimbly up it, as surefooted as if it had been on level ground. More so, actually, since it had prehensile toes.

The small attic window that Spike had found a snug fit was more than capacious enough for the little demon. It slipped in easily, and followed the vampire's footprints in the dust. Spike had left the trap from the attic open since it wasn't where it would be noticed. Following its precursors lead, the demon didn't let down the steps either.

A glance around showed this floor to be deserted as much as the dearth of footprints from Spike's boots. Nothing worth checking out.

Down steps. Some signs of habitation now, but no people. No Rose. It sighed and crept along the walls till it came upon the wide open trapdoor. It inched forward.

Aubrey was laughing so hard he had tears in his eyes. "Very funny indeed, Rose. I'm sure that all The Powers That Be take on human form and shack up with vampires." He wiped his eyes. "That was priceless. I haven't laughed so hard in years. Now why don't you be a good girl and get busy before I have to rough up your boyfriend some more?"

Rose glanced at Spike. To her untrained eye, he really didn't look like he could take much more. And Aubrey obviously wouldn't recognize the truth if it jumped up and bit him on the.., Spike's influence on her really was telling.

"Would you at least tell me what I'm supposed to be translating?" Rose was stalling for time. People who would do what Aubrey had done didn't generally have noble goals. She barely suppressed a gasp when she saw a pair of orange eyes, accompanied by a floppy blue-gray ear hanging over the edge of the door. The ear twitched back up out of sight.

"What it is need not concern you," Aubrey said firmly. "Your only concern is translating it."

"I don't have any reference materials," Rose pointed out. "If some of the terms are really esoteric, I'm going to be stuck." She wandered over to the invisible cell and pushed up against it, as if she merely wanted to be near Spike. Well, she did, but it was also a way to let the Q'xlzr know he was trapped. She sneaked a quick peek back at the portal, and the eyes were gone.

"Note them down and ask me," Aubrey directed. "I am completely conversant in all of them. Get to work now, Rose." He turned and went up the steps, bolting the trap door behind him.

Rose didn't immediately go to work, but stayed where she was, looking at Spike. He appeared to be unconscious, and she supposed that it was a blessing, because while he was out, he wouldn't feel the pain. But she wished she could see some signs of unlife in him. It scared her. Being a vampire, there was no sign of respiration to reassure her. The only reason she knew that he wasn't truly dead was that she was still here. She went over to the table and sat down and started working on the translation.

&&&&&&&

Aubrey was fairly well satisfied that Rose would do as she was told. It really did pain her to see the vampire take some abuse. And it had been fun, too. But that fairy tale she'd told him. A remnant of laughter bubbled up. "One of The Powers That Be, indeed," he mumbled.

"What of the thrice accursed Powers, Aubrey?" The demon was instantly alerted.

"Your little dolly downstairs claims to have actually been one," Aubrey replied, blatantly skeptical. "I think it was just a ploy to try to keep me from dusting her vampire. She claims that their life-forces are tied together, and that if one of them dies, both of them do."

"The Powers would be able to perform such a feat," Ahmed Al-Shere mused. "But to what purpose, I wonder? I shall make a point to question her on it when next I visit her."

"I thought that The Powers That Be were just a myth," Aubrey protested. "Surely you're not saying that they are real?"

"Of course they are real," the demon hissed. "And they are infernal meddlers in the affairs of those who would shape their own destiny. They do not usually take a hand in such a personal manner, though. This matter requires more study. Why don't you sleep now, Aubrey?"

As if on cue, Aubrey's eyes glazed over momentarily, then brightened, as the demon triggered the response that would put the body in his control.

&&&&&&&

The Q'xlzr was out of the house as quickly as it could do so unobtrusively. It breathed a heartsfelt sigh of relief when it slid back into the car next to Angel.

"Well?" Angel demanded. The half hour or so that the demon had been gone had been nerve-wracking to the point where he had been ready to bite his fingernails.

"Rose and vampire in underground part of house," it informed him. "Vampire inside no-see walls. Rose just shut in. Negotiator alone talks to self in two different voices."

"What do you mean, he talks to himself in two different voices?" Angel asked. Was Aubrey a run-of the-mill mental case?

"First voice hear before," the demon said. "Second voice sound like snake."

"Oh shit," Angel said softly. He started the car and peeled out, headed for Wolfram and Hart as fast as traffic would allow.

&&&&&&&

Rose was honestly trying to do the translation, but her attention kept wandering across the room to Spike. He lay there so still that it frightened her. She sniffled, then dragged a hand across her eyes. She couldn't fall apart now, that wouldn't help Spike. But what bothered her as much as Spike's condition was what she was supposed to be translating. She had been right in that the language was esoteric, but she had misled Aubrey into thinking that her expertise was so faulty. She could read it almost as easily as English. But she intended to make the job last as long as possible. Hopefully she could drag it out until help arrived. The brief, incomplete sight of the Q'xlzr demon had heartened her somewhat. And if Aubrey, and presumably Ahmed Al-Shere didn't know what they were reading, then maybe she could mistranslate a word or two here and there. She didn't know if it would be enough to render the spell ineffective, but she had to try.

The steps creaked down again, causing her to start nervously. That could bode no good. Aubrey had just left, so she had a sinking feeling as to who was coming down the steps. The same body, but an utterly different personality.

"Aubrey tells me that you've been keeping things from me, pretty," the demon said. "Tell me what you know of The Powers That Be."

Rose started to feel sick again. Since Aubrey hadn't believed her, she didn't think that he'd tell his demonic partner, but evidently that was not the case. "If you know about them, then you know that it is their charge to maintain order in the universe," she said. Impressive sounding enough without actually imparting information.

"You speak as though you are not of them," Ahmed Al-Shere commented. "And yet my human partner tells me that you are one of them."

"I was one of them," she said quietly. "I'm human now. The only difference between me and other humans is that I am tied to Spike. I will live for however long or short a time he does."

"Why would the meddling Powers sentence one of their own to a human existence?" asked the mage.

"It isn't a sentence," Rose averred. "It was a gift. So that Spike and I could be together." Her eyes automatically drifted to the cell in which her lover was imprisoned. He still hadn't moved.

"How long have you been human?" he inquired. "I knew that there was something different about you, but even I could never have conceived just how different."

"A few months," she answered. "I'm still learning." Her eyes were suddenly swimming with tears. "Please don't hurt him any more. I'll do what you want. But please leave him alone. Let him go."

"He stays," Ahmed Al-Shere declared. He glanced at the comatose vampire. "I doubt that he could leave under his own power at present in any case." He looked at Rose speculatively. He went over to Rose and tipped her head back so that he could gaze into her eyes, and as he did so, it caused the tears to trickle down her face. "You weep for the vampire?"

"It wouldn't be the first time," she replied softly. "I'm doing the translation. Isn't that what you wanted from me?"

"For the present," the demon conceded. "But when you have finished the task, I want a great deal more from you, Rose. A great deal more." He bent and kissed her roughly. "Obey me in every thing, my flower, and it may yet be that you will be able to persuade me to spare your lover." He released her and left abruptly.

Rose was almost ready to break down completely when a small movement from within Spike's cage caught her eye. She rushed over to him.

Spike struggled into a sitting position, even though he'd prefer to be laying down. Had to reassure Rose that he wasn't going anywhere just yet. But it was agony to do so. The son of a bitch had really worked him over good. He hadn't felt this bad since Glory had had at him. He looked at Rose through nearly swollen-shut eyes and mouthed the words I love you.

Rose repeated the words aloud. Then, she did cry.

&&&&&&&

"Ahmed Al-Shere must have managed to transfer his consciousness to another body before his was destroyed," Wesley said. "That's the only way he could have managed it. And I was the idiot that let down the protective wards."

"No one's blaming you, Wes," Angel said evenly. "He looked dead enough to the rest of us. I don't think anyone could have anticipated that he had so much power."

"So how do we take him out?" Gunn asked. "If he can jump from body to body, how can we stop him?"

"I'm working on it," Wes replied a bit tersely. "I've got my whole department working on it, that and how to destroy that talisman."

"What about that magical cell that he's got Spike trapped in?" Fred asked. "Is there any way we can get him out of it ourselves?"

"Actually, that's a fairly simple one," the researcher replied. "If we could manage to get Aubrey/Ahmed Al-Shere out of the way, releasing Spike will be no problem."

"So what it really boils down to is Ahmed Al-Shere," Angel remarked. "If we can get him out of the picture, we can get the talisman, since presumably he has it in his possession. And then, we can get our people back."

"I don't like the idea of this mage running around loose knowing what Rosebud is, or rather was," Lorne commented. "I hate to think what sort of head-jobs it could bring out of the woodwork if the word gets out."

"There seem to be more people who want to get their hands on Rose now than I'm comfortable with anyway," Angel agreed. "And of course, where Rose goes, Spike follows. Why does he always have to go running headlong into disaster?"

"When we get Rose back?" the Q'xlzr demanded. "I do I's part. What all you peoples going to do?"

"We're going to take that demon down," Angel said. "The only question is, how?"

"I'm working on it," Wesley repeated

&&&&&&&&

Seeing Rose cry hurt more than all the physical pain, of which there was plenty. Spike wanted nothing more at the moment than to take her in his arms and comfort her. It didn't help that she was crying for him, if anything, that made it worse, because he was the stupid git that had had to go running in without thinking, again. He shifted position a bit, hoping that it would make things hurt a little less. It didn't. If it were at all possible, he'd say it made it hurt worse. And he couldn't even tell Rose what was going on now, tell her why she couldn't translate that spell no matter what happened to him.

Rose dragged the back of her hand across her eyes. She didn't have time to indulge in this. She was sure that rescue was on the way, although how long it would take them, she had no idea. But she had to keep Aubrey and his partner in a good mood by appearing compliant. She looked over at Spike, and saw the concern for her in his eyes, and it awed her that as badly as he was hurt that his first concern was for her. She blew him a kiss, and said, ever so quietly, in case there was something or someone listening, "It will be all right, love. I know what I'm doing. I think." She wished she could give him more reassurance than that, but it was the best she could do at the moment.

She went to the table and began, ever so slowly, working on the translation.

&&&&&&&

Everyone at the law firm was on tenterhooks. Especially since Wesley had disappeared for parts unknown saying that he had an idea. But he wasn't really gone all that long. He re-entered with what appeared to be a glass jar within another jar.

"A tanishad container," he said. All eyes turned to him, faces perplexed. "It's a way to trap the demon's personality so that he can't move to another person. If we can get near enough to him with this, we'll have him."

"How does it work?" Fred asked.

"Relatively simply," Wes replied. "The hard part will be getting near enough to him with it. Then, a short spell, and Ahmed Al-Shere will be trapped in here forever. Or until someone is fool enough to let him out again."

"Or we have an earthquake," Gunn remarked morosely. "I hate to rain on your parade, Wes, but that thing looks awfully fragile."

"It's a lot sturdier than it looks," the Watcher said. "Observe." He held the jar over his head and smashed it down onto the floor with all his strength. The object hit the floor with a loud thump and then bounced back up from the stored momentum, and cracked into Angel's shins.

"Ow. Okay, so that's what we need," Angel said, massaging his bruised leg. "Now, does anybody have any idea just how we're going to get close enough to Aubrey to exorcise his demon?"

"It's a shame we can't get this to Rose herself," Wesley muttered. "Right now, she isn't having any trouble getting that close to him. And she already knows the spell. I know, because she's the one that told me about it."

&&&&&&&&

"It's nice to see that you're doing as you were told," Aubrey remarked as he entered the basement. A paper sack landed dead center of the table. He at least had the presence of mind to take the cup over and set it down carefully. "You'd better eat something, though."

"What about Spike?" Rose asked. "Even if you don't believe that we're bound together, I can guarantee you that I won't lift a finger to help you if something happens to him. That's one of the problems with taking hostages, Aubrey. You have to feed them if you want to keep them around for a while."

Aubrey frowned. He didn't quite know how his partner had captured the vampire, and had not anticipated having him here. He hadn't made any provisions for feeding a vampire. "Doesn't he usually go out and bite people?" In Aubrey's limited experience, that's what vampires did.

"Spike doesn't feed off humans," Rose said scornfully. "He drinks animals blood."

"And just where am I supposed to get that?" Aubrey asked.

"A butcher shop might have it, a meat-packing plant definitely would," Rose replied. "Or, you could make a deal with our friends at Wolfram and Hart to drop some off somewhere. They would, to keep Spike alive. And they have access to a supply of it."

"And I just pick up a package of blood that no doubt contains a homing device?" He looked down his nose at her. "Try again."

Rose of course, was pretty sure that a homing device was unnecessary, their friends already knew where they were. "Aren't there devices for scanning for such things?" she asked. "You could protect yourself against it if you really wanted to, Aubrey. Isn't my cooperation in translating your spell for you worth it?"

Aubrey considered. "If this goes wrong," he said threateningly. "Then I don't care what my partner says, both you and the vampire die."

&&&&&&&&

Angel picked up the phone. After the initial 'hello' he hadn't had to say much of anything for a while. Finally, the unashamed eavesdroppers heard him say, "No problem. We won't try to track you through it. Leave it where? All right. It will be there within the hour." He turned to his rapt audience. "We have a way to get the tanishad container to Rose," he said. "Aubrey wants us to provide him with some blood for Spike. All we have to do now is to put the container in the box with the blood."

&&&&&&&&

Citrine: "It really didn't take all that much by way of manipulation."

Violet: "It sets a bad precedent, personally interfering."

Cerulean: "Even though she is no longer so intimately connected with us, we could feel Rose's pain."

Sienna: "Indeed. How could we not help? Rose is still part of us."

Viridian: "What's done is done. But we cannot make a habit of this."


	17. I Wonder Who's Kissing Her Now

Spike watched Rose doing the translating through his swollen eyes. How could he explain to her how dangerous it was? She'd said that she knew what she was doing though, so he had to trust her. Maybe she could find a way to bung up the whole thing. He saw the sack of food, still sitting untouched on the table. He mustered up his small reserves of strength, and when she next looked his way, which she did frequently, as if to assure herself that he was still there, he made eating motions. Bloody hell, it hurt, but he did it anyway. Rose got the point, though. She opened the bag and started eating. He closed his aching eyelids.

Rose still wasn't feeling to enthusiastic about food, but she had some small idea of what the movement had cost Spike, and she didn't want him to get agitated. She wished that Aubrey would hurry and get something for Spike as well. He needed the blood to help him heal. She ate automatically, without tasting, still occasionally glancing over at Spike. His eyes were closed again. She hoped it was in sleep rather than in pain.

She had half a dozen words marked to ask Aubrey about. They were words that were easy enough to mispronounce, and she intended to do just that. Then, if the spell backfired, and Aubrey was ready to exact revenge, she could say quite truthfully that they were ones that she had asked him about. Her head ached, though, whether from reading the crabbed script or from stress, she couldn't tell. It might even be a holdover from the drugs.

The stairs came down with the accompanying protest of unoiled metal. Aubrey descended. Or was it Aubrey? There was something about his eyes that made her uncertain of the identification. Whichever persona was using the body, he was carrying an insulated box. It even had the Wolfram and Hart logo on it. He must have contacted Angel after all. He set the box on the table in front of her.

"You have what you requested, flower, but you must know by now, that there is a price to be paid for everything." Why did it have to be the demon-mage? Aubrey, she thought, she could have handled. Sophisticated and urbane he might be under most circumstances, but he really wasn't all that bright. Ahmed Al-Shere had a mind of frightening intelligence. Frightening, at least, when one considered what he was doing with it.

"You'll risk both our lives just so that you can be in control?" Rose asked, trying to buy time. She had an idea of the price he intended for her to pay, and she'd just eaten. She hoped he didn't intend to raise the rates just yet, either. She really didn't know if she could bring herself to go further than kissing him. That was bad enough.

The demon shrugged Aubrey's shoulders. "I risk nothing, sweet child. It is you who risk all through your refusal."

"I haven't refused anything yet," she answered. "But why are you so determined to have what has not been offered?"

Ahmed Al-Shere pulled her up out of her chair. "Perhaps it is because you are the first woman I had seen in over two millennia," he mused aloud. "Or that you are such a lovely child. But there is also the matter of you having the temerity to refuse me. I am used to getting what I want, Rose. And I want you." He touched lips with her, briefly. "I suppose that I shall have to release the vampire, for a while at least, so that you can minister to him." He gazed into her eyes for long moments.

"Please." Rose's voice trembled almost as badly as the rest of her did. "I'd like to spend the night with him too, if I could." She fervently hoped that the price for that favor was not higher than she could pay.

&&&&&&

"Well, the package was delivered, and our man witnessed the pickup," Angel informed the team. "Now, we have to wait." He hated just sitting and waiting, and judging from the looks on everyone else's faces, they felt the same way.

"How will we know when or even if Rose manages to trap the demon in that jumped-up magic jar?" Gunn asked.

"There's a small alarm spell on the container that will sound here when Rose triggers the trap," Wesley explained. "Then, all we'll have to deal with is Aubrey Morrison."

"He may be problem enough," Angel remarked. "We still can't rule out the possibility that he'll be able to use that spell. Or that he hasn't set some traps around Rose and Spike."

"And we'll need an ambulance or something to transport Spike," Lorne commented. "If he's in the shape I saw him in, he's going to need to be carried out of there."

"We'll have the medical team standing by," Angel replied. "Did you see anything that would suggest that Rose is going to be in a similar condition?"

Lorne shook his head. "I'm not saying that it couldn't happen, though god knows I hope not, but I didn't see it."

"Then let's not borrow trouble," Fred suggested. "I think we've got enough as it is."

"More than enough," Angel agreed.

&&&&&&&&

Spike pried his eyes open again, just to see Rose. And at first, he was alarmed, because he didn't see her. A wave of panic welled up. He fought his way to his feet, and it was a lengthy struggle. He saw head and shoulders over the back of the sofa, dark hair, ergo, not Rose. What didn't look right about it? A pair of slender white arms wrapped around the neck of the seated figure, and done in such a way that she could only be sitting on his lap. He hit his head against the barrier, and nearly passed out at the pain. He beat against the invisible wall with his fists, and that hurt too.

Ahmed Al-Shere raised his head. "Much more satisfactory, little flower," he murmured. "I shall allow your request." He bent to kiss her once more.

Spike turned around to lean against the barrier and slumped to the floor. It wasn't just that he was all done in, although he was. What little strength he had left had been almost totally expended by the effort of standing. He didn't have enough left in him to be able to witness the demon slobbering all over Rose. Apparently with her cooperation. He slid on back to lay on the floor, totally miserable. Rose had her reasons, and most of them probably had to do with him. But sod all if he liked it.

He must have slept again, or passed out, because the next thing he was aware of was a sensation of floating. It must be floating, because then, he felt himself lowered again, but onto a surface that was softer than the bare floor upon which he had been laying. He took a quick glance through slitted eyelids and found that he was now laying on a mattress. Major improvement, to be sure. But what had the price tag on it been? Then, the mattress gave beside him, as if someone were sitting beside him, and he wasn't entirely sure that he wanted to know who was there. But curiosity had won out in the end, he had to peek. And saw Rose.

Rose nodded to the demon and with a wave of his hand, the barrier was replaced. She may be shut in for the night, but she was shut in with Spike. She sat there unmoving until the Aubrey/demon left the basement, and she and Spike were alone. She looked down at Spike, and his injuries were even more horrific viewed at such close quarters. He still appeared to be sleeping, and she supposed that it was a good thing, it would aid his healing. But it was so heart-wrenching, seeing him so battered. Despite her best efforts to put up a brave front, a tear dropped from her eye to land on Spike's face.

Spike felt something wet hit his face. Wet and warm and smelling of salt. He looked up to see Rose scrubbing at her eyes with balled up fists. "Don't waste your tears on me, babe," he muttered. "Can't say as I'm worth it."

A weak smile tugged at the corners of her mouth, hearing him repeat something even he couldn't possibly still believe. "Does it hurt very much, love?" A silly question, really. Of course it had to hurt.

He tried to smile back, but that hurt too. "I've been better," he admitted. "What was the deal with you and Prince Charming on the sofa there? A chance to kiss me good-bye?"

"To be able to spend the night with you," she corrected him. "It's still where I belong, isn't it? With you?"

"Always, luv," Spike answered. "Afraid that I'm not going to be much in the way of company, though. Can't even give you a good cuddle, let alone..,"

"Do you think that's the only reason I love you?" Rose interrupted. She bent down to kiss him, barely touching her lips to his. She was almost afraid to make any contact at all for fear of hurting him more. "Do you think you can sit up? If I help you?"

"More comfortable this way, relatively speaking," Spike said, shifting a little closer to her despite the pain it caused.

"But more difficult for you to drink anything," she replied. "I got him.., them.., whatever. I've got some blood here for you. Won't that help you heal?"

"Might even stop all the gurgly noises my tummy's been making," he remarked. "You sure that pretty-boy didn't put anything in it?"

"The seal on the box doesn't appear to be broken," Rose observed. "And he got it from Wolfram and Hart."

"Little care package from home is it?" Spike tried to laugh, but it turned into a racking cough that played merry hell with the broken ribs, amongst other things. After the spasm ceased, he took a shot at sitting up, but didn't quite make it. "I may just need a bit of help here after all, pet."

Rose slipped her arm under his shoulders as carefully as she could, but it still pained him, she could tell, and she winced each time he did. But between them, they finally got him sitting up. Spike leaned on her, unable to maintain the position by himself, while Rose rummaged in the box. There were six identical pint-sized bottles, and one larger one which appeared to be empty. Rose was too concerned with Spike at the moment to give it a thought. She did give a brief, worried thought to why their friends thought they needed that much in the way of supplies. Maybe just that Spike would need the extra to help him heal. She hoped it wasn't a commentary on how long they would be until they could effect a rescue. She pulled out a bottle and twisted off the cap.

"I don't have any way to warm it up," she apologized. "I didn't think to ask about that."

"For that you'd probably have to sleep with the bastard," Spike muttered. "I think I'd rather skip that. 'Sides it doesn't matter. I'm so hungry now I'm ready to bite myself."

Rose held the open bottle to his lips, and Spike drank it down greedily. But much as he needed it, even the effort he had to put forth for that was a bit wearing. His eyelids fluttered as he fought to keep them open when they really wanted to be shut.

"Need sleep," he mumbled, already more than half-way there. Hating to have to admit to being so weak, he added, "Help me back down, babe?"

Rose settled down first, then lowered him down so that he could pillow his head on her. She lay awake for a long time, just cradling his head against her and hoping that rescue would arrive soon.

&&&&&&&&

"I think I've found it," Wesley announced.

"Found what?" Lorne grumbled sleepily from where he was slouched down in a chair. By tacit agreement, they had all hung around Angel's apartment, awaiting developments.

"The way to destroy the Oath of Ananias," the researcher said with satisfaction.

"You said something before about the love of a champion, or a champion's love," Angel remarked. "Which one is it?"

"Both," the Watcher replied. "It's very simple, really. Love is based on trust, which of course is anathema to lies. The talisman will be destroyed when held in the hands of a champion and his love."

"I hate to burst your bubble, Wes," Gunn chipped in. "But Angel hasn't been doing so well in the romance department of late."

Fred gave Gunn a pitying look. "Angel isn't the only champion around here anymore, Charles," she pointed out. "Spike and Rose can destroy the talisman." She looked back to Wesley. "That's all they have to do is hold it?"

"That and think about how much they love each other," he answered. "And considering how Spike and Rose are together, it..,"

"Is practically inevitable anyway," Angel cut in. This was a good thing, they could destroy the talisman. So why did it still get under his skin and crawl around to think of Spike being considered a champion. "So, we've got a way to take care of the demon, we know how to destroy the talisman. I guess that just leaves Aubrey Morrison."

"We could have him arrested for kidnapping," Gunn suggested. "The law tends to frown on that sort of thing. And it would also help us keep a low profile on this, the law looking down on people who take things into their own hands."

"I'm starting to think I liked him better when he was a punk street-fighter," Angel remarked to no one in particular. "We'll see what develops, Gunn. And if that's the only way we can get him, then, we'll set the police after him. But a guy who fools around with spells to become a vampire god and has a demon's spirit as a partner is not really someone I'd feel safe having behind bars with ordinary criminals."

"I hope that Rose is managing to stall him on that translation," Wesley commented. "If she can just manage to drag it out until after she traps the demon, then, we ought to be fighting an enemy we can defeat."

"How long would it take her if she wasn't stalling?" Fred queried.

"About an hour, hour and a half," Wes replied. "Rose is very good with demon languages."

"Then she has been stalling," Lorne put in. "Because it's been a hell of a lot longer than that." He went to take a drink and realized that his glass was empty. He went over to the bar to refill it, and noticed the Q'xlzr who had been sitting there, quietly and morosely. "Hey, there, are you still here?"

"I be wanting Rose back now," the little demon said forlornly.

"So do I, kiddo," Lorne agreed.

&&&&&&&&

Spike briefly surfaced from unconsciousness, feeling better than he had in several hours. Well fed, laying somewhere soft, head laying on something even softer, and warm with a steady, soothing thump, thump. He sighed contentedly and went back to sleep.

&&&&&&&

"I don't like you just taking over and walking around in my body," Aubrey growled. "We had an agreement, and I think you're overstepping it. You need to find a host and leave me alone. What about the vampire?"

"If I took the vampire's body now," Ahmed Al-Shere pointed out. "Then, we would have no lever with which to coerce Rose. We still need the vampire as he is. When Rose is finished with the translation, Aubrey, I will make my move, my word on it."

"Just so we understand each other," Aubrey grumbled. Then he curled up and went to sleep.

The demon, his mind unfettered by Aubrey's consciousness was lost in thought. He'd make his move when the translation was done, all right. And put an end to Aubrey's petulant whining at the same time. All that, plus nearly unlimited power and Rose. Things were going well.


	18. One Demon Down

Angel gave Wesley a gentle nudge. "It's your watch, Wes," he whispered, to keep from waking the others. No one was willing to go anywhere until they could retrieve Spike and Rose. "Do you really think it's going to happen anytime soon?"

Wesley rubbed his eyes, trying rather reluctantly, really, to banish sleep. He'd been having the most amazing dream. Well, enough of that, back to reality. "Since we don't know exactly what's going on there, it's probably best to hold vigil. But to be honest, I don't expect anything before morning." He looked at Angel in the dimmed lights. Between an early morning and a late night and plenty of stress in between, he was looking a little frayed around the edges. "Why don't you try to get some rest, Angel," he suggested. "You look all in."

Angel made a wordless sound of assent and headed for his room, but he doubted he'd sleep.

&&&&&&&

Spike woke by painful degrees, although not in as much pain as he had been. He rolled over so he could put his arm around Rose. Blood and sleep had been doing their work to be sure, but he still thought Rose was the best medicine he could have.

Rose snuggled into Spike, content with the familiar sensation without being truly aware. It took a few moments for the facts to impinge themselves on her consciousness. Then, her eyes flew open and she awoke with a start.

"Steady on, luv," Spike mumbled, arm tightening about her. "You're gonna jar something loose, jumping around like that."

"I'm sorry," Rose apologized immediately. "Are you feeling any better, darling?"

"A bit," Spike conceded, and proved it by pulling her down even with him. "I'm not up to anything too energetic yet," he mumbled. "But maybe we could get the taste of Ahmed Al-Shere out of your mouth." He gave her a brief demonstration of what he meant.

"You're not right," she murmured against his lips. She returned his kisses enthusiastically enough, though. "We shouldn't be wasting time like this."

"I never consider time spent kissing you as wasted," he muttered, trailing his lips all across her face.

"I am inclined to concur with you, vampire." Ahmed Al-Shere's voice came from just outside the barrier. "Only an arrant fool would consider kissing Rose a waste of time. But you need to be up and about now, flower," he addressed Rose.

Rose carefully disentangled herself from Spike's arms, and he wasn't particularly helpful about it. He didn't want to let her go. "Could I have a few more minutes?" she pleaded. "I want to get some more blood into Spike."

"Make haste," the demon snapped. "My patience is far from infinite where the vampire is concerned."

"Try not to piss him off too badly, pet," Spike warned softly. He struggled into a sitting position, and felt a pleasant tingle of accomplishment that he'd actually been able to do it on his own.

Without answering, Rose opened the insulated box and handed Spike a bottle of blood, confident that he could handle it by himself now. And with that little bit of worry off her mind, she was able to turn her attention to the empty bottle. Since the demon had his back to them, making quite a show of it, she had leisure to examine it well. But while she'd only read descriptions of the things, she'd never actually handled one before. And she didn't fully realize what it was until she looked in through the neck of the thing. It was like gazing into the open maw of infinity. Her eyes lit up, and she was hard put to suppress a smile. Bless their hearts, the rest of the gang had given them a way to get rid of the demon.

"Are you quite finished?" Ahmed Al-Shere demanded testily. "You have a task to accomplish, flower, and time moves apace."

"Sometimes it does," Rose murmured to herself, cradling the tanishad, half-hidden in her lap. "I'm ready." And indeed, she was.

The mage lowered the barrier, and the moment he did, Rose shouted what sounded to Spike like a string of nonsense syllables and hurled the jar at him.

There was a sound like a thunderclap, not unlike the one that had sounded the first time Ahmed Al-Shere had appeared. The bottle actually seemed to gain velocity in flight, and smashed resoundingly into his forehead, knocking him off his feet.

"What the hell?" muttered a startled Spike, who'd had no warning. He looked over at the chaos. The bottle, unscathed by either flight, impact or descent was rolling away. Aubrey was sitting up, rubbing his bruised forehead.

Rose pounced on the container and held it aloft, peering into it. What she saw must have satisfied her, for she looked back at Spike with a triumphant grin on her face. "Got you now, you evil rat bas..,"

"Rose!" Maybe people were right when they said he was a bad influence on her.

The smile went away. "But you say it," she protested.

"Yeah, but..," Spike sputtered a moment, then grumbled. "It just doesn't sound right when you say it."

In their preoccupation with Ahmed Al-Shere, they'd nearly forgotten about Aubrey. He, however, had not forgotten about them. "What did you do?" he asked, rising to his feet, still rubbing his aching head. Despite the throbbing knot on his forehead, it felt somehow.., lighter. "Wait a minute," he muttered, as enlightenment settled in. "Ahmed Al-Shere. He's gone."

"Yes, he is," Rose agreed, holding the container close to her as if in doing so, she was preventing the demon's escape. "You don't have to do this any more, Aubrey."

Aubrey looked at her contemptuously, and with a flourish, reinstated Spike's restraints. "No," he admitted. "I don't have to. But the demon-mage only gave me the means. I always had the motivation." He looked over at Spike with satisfaction as the vampire realized he was once again caged. "Now he can't take back what he has given me." He looked over at Rose. "Put him down and get back to work, Rose, the rules haven't changed." When she didn't move immediately, he raised his hand threateningly. "If I still have the power to imprison him, I still have the power to hurt him."

Rose's face had fallen as she came to the realization that Aubrey's partnership with Ahmed Al-Shere had been a willing one. "Please don't hurt him anymore, Aubrey. I'll do it." She sat the tanishad jar on the table. If one looked closely enough, one could almost see a Picassoesque figure writhing within it. "I have a few words I need to consult you on."

&&&&&&

Wesley was just about to rouse Lorne so that he could take a little nap when the sound of a distant gong rang out through the room. "She's done it!" he said loudly enough to wake all and sundry. "Rose has trapped the demon."

Angel came stumbling out of his room, bleary-eyed from lack of sleep, and rumpled from having got what little sleep he had fully dressed. "Why don't we give it a little time?" he suggested. "Get some coffee, or whatever, and wait. There's an outside chance that Aubrey Morrison was the mage's victim. If he was, I'm sure that we'll be contacted."

"And if he wasn't, and we aren't?" Gunn prompted, stretching to try to work some of the kinks out.

"Then we still have a problem," Fred replied. She was the best rested of the group, since the rest had gone all masculine and not assigned her a watch. "But at least we don't have to deal with a demon-sorcerer anymore."

"Well, thanks be for not such small favors and all that," Lorne interjected. "But we still have to figure out how to get Spike and the blossom out of there."

"I could be going back," the Q'xlzr volunteered. It had stayed in the background, hidden in the shadows, for the most part, but it had stayed. "I seeing if Rose all right."

Angel shook his head. "If we play that card too many times, we're going to get caught," he stated. He looked at the little demon, the tips of its ears drooping disconsolately. "We all want Rose back as much as you do," he told it. "But we're not going to put you, or anyone else in danger to do it if we can help it."

One ear twitched upward in surprise. Before Rose, there had been no people at all that had particularly cared about what happened to it. So much so, in fact, that it had a fairly low estimation of its own worth. But here was the boss vampire wanting to keep it out of harm's way? "Just a Q'xlzr demon," it muttered. "No big loss if something happen to I."

The rest of the room's occupants exchanged looks. They had taken the little demon pretty much for granted during the whole affair, but to hear it utter those words made them all feel even smaller than the blue-gray demon itself. It left them all speechless that they had held its life in such disregard. Fred went over to the creature and tentatively patted its head, surprised at how soft the knobbled skin was. It looked up at her in surprise.

"Scratch I ears?" it suggested. It looked like it had some new friends.

Fred laughed and scratched the little demon's ears.

The Q'xlzr leaned into her hand and purred.

&&&&&&&&

Rose read out each of the words she had marked, carefully mispronouncing them, and noted down Aubrey's translations. Right translations, wrong words. Would it be enough to help? "That's all of them for now," she mumbled. "I guess I'll get on with the rest now."

"Don't guess," Aubrey warned. "This is going to be done right." A thought struck him, given how quickly he had gotten his translations before the conferences began. "Why is this taking you so long?"

"I don't have my references," Rose reminded him. "And this isn't exactly everyday conversational terms, for the most part. I'm doing my best, Aubrey."

"See that you do," he replied in threatening tones. "Remember that you don't have Ahmed Al-Shere here to protect you anymore, Rose. I can do whatever I like with you as well as with your boyfriend."

Spike felt his temper begin to rise. Much as he disliked Ahmed Al-Shere making the moves on Rose, at least he hadn't really hurt her, although he figured that she was due for a few more nightmares from it. But if that git laid a hand on her, come hell or high water, Spike was going to find a way to kick the ponce's ass.

"I said that I'd do it," Rose shot back. "You don't have to threaten me. I think you know by now that I'd do just about anything to protect Spike."

"But not yourself, hmm?" Aubrey drew a finger down her cheek, and laughed softly when she flinched away. He gave her a speculative look. Maybe the demon had had a point about her. But first things first. He left her to get to work, forgetting, or not caring, that he had not reestablished the silence spell around Spike.

As the trap door shut, Spike said quietly. "You can't translate that spell for him, luv. It will kill everyone in L.A." He pondered a moment. "A small enough loss, in most cases, but it sets such a bad example. If we let him get away with it, then every little jumped-up megalomaniac will be crawling out of the woodwork."

"I don't intend to let him get away with it," Rose answered serenely. "For one thing, I've been stalling outrageously. He almost caught me on that one. I could have had it done in about an hour. Without his help, yet. I mispronounced those words I asked him about. It gave them all a completely different meaning."

Spike smirked. That was his girl, all right. Smart as a whip. "If I can do anything to help throw a spanner in the works," he said. "You just let me know, sweetheart."

"I will," she promised. "Right now, why don't you get some more rest? I'd kind of like to have you healthy when I get you back home."

&&&&&&&

"I don't hear the phone ringing," Gunn remarked. "So I guess that's it for hoping that the demon was controlling Aubrey Morrison."

"Unfortunately, I have to agree with you," Angel replied. "But it may work to our advantage. Aubrey is definitely working alone, all the evidence points to it, and I don't know why I didn't think of this before."

"We've been a bit distracted by all the different issues," Wesley pointed out. "And just what is it that you didn't think of?"

"Aubrey has enough blood to last Spike for a couple of days," Angel remarked. "But our little demon friend here didn't see any sign that he had any supplies laid in for himself and Rose. I think we need to stake out the house. When he goes out, and he's going to have to sooner or later, we can sneak in and get our people out of there."

"And have a little welcome back party waiting for him?" Lorne suggested.

"Something like that," Angel replied with a grim smile. "I'll be waiting for him."

"Now wait just a damn minute," Gunn protested. "You don't know what kind of tricks that guy has up his sleeve. You need to take along a little back-up."

"I heartily concur," Wes agreed. "Don't try to hog all the fun, Angel."

"What are we going to do with him once we have him?" Fred asked. "Because I kind of agree that he may be too much for the police to handle. But even without that talisman or using that spell, we can't just let him go running around loose."

"I tell Rose vampire I know peoples that can take negotiator out," the Q'xlzr offered. "I go get?"

"No," Angel said flatly. "We can't just run around killing people, no matter how bad they are. Even if it does come down to that, I'm not going to hire someone else to do my dirty work."

"Especially when we have our own well-trained and heavily-armed special ops team," Wesley pointed out. "You're already paying them, why not get some use out of them? Send them to form the welcoming committee."

"And since they work for Wolfram and Hart," Gunn was quick to add. "They won't fall apart at the first sign of something a little weird."

"I'm going," Angel said firmly. "Let's just say that I'm taking the whole thing a little personally."

"At least take some back-up." Fred gave him puppy-eyes, working it for all it was worth.

"All right," Angel grumbled. "But they'd better not get in my way."


	19. The Beginning of the End

Rose rubbed her aching head. It was getting increasingly difficult to stall, and Aubrey was down the stairs every ten minutes demanding a progress report. And here he came again.

"Well," he demanded, looming over her.

"You know, it's very distracting when you keep interrupting me," said Rose with as much asperity as she dared let show. "I could probably make better progress if you'd just..,"

"Sod off," Spike suggested.

Aubrey glared at the vampire. It wasn't the first smart-ass remark he'd made, and it was getting on his nerves, but he didn't know how to reinstate the silence spell. It occurred to him that he might be able to make an impression on Spike in the same manner as he'd made one on Rose. Scarcely seeming to look, he backhanded Rose, hurling her out of her chair.

"You bloody bastard!" Spike threw himself against his cage, all in vain, of course. "I am so going to kick your ass."

"What you're going to do is shut the hell up," Aubrey snapped, grabbing Rose's arm and jerking her to her feet. Rose tried to pull away from his bruising grip, but the effort was fruitless. There weren't too many people that Rose out-muscled.

"Please let me go, Aubrey," Rose said meekly. "I'll get the translation done, I promise I will. But you are distracting me, and..," She groped for another excuse. "And, I'm getting kind of hungry. I can't think straight."

Aubrey glared at her, then at Spike and back again. Then, back to Spike. "Are you going to keep your lip zipped, vampire? Or do you need another object lesson?"

Spike almost said that Rose couldn't do the translations if he roughed her up too badly. But just in time, he realized that that would probably just get Rose hurt again. She was already sporting the beginnings of a world class shiner. "I'll be quiet."

Aubrey looked back to Rose, who was beginning to be more afraid of him now. She'd known that he was capable of terrible things, the fact that he could even consider casting this spell was proof of that. But she had sort of thought that he was beyond it on a personal level. She wondered if he'd buy her line about food. She was a little keyed up to be feeling really hungry right now, but her stomach had other ideas and obligingly produced an empty rumble.

"Now that you mention it, I'm kind of hungry myself." Aubrey did a Jekyll and Hyde turn around. He sat Rose back down with a thump that bruised her posterior. "You get some work done, and I'll get us something to eat." He turned and left.

As soon as the trapdoor shut, Rose was over by the invisible cage. She didn't say anything, just stood there, to be close to him. Spike stood, barely, still a bit weak, looking back at her and feeling guilty as hell over the darkening bruise on her face. "I'm so sorry, babe," he whispered.

"You couldn't have known that he was going to do that," Rose replied. "I don't blame you for it, Spike. I blame Aubrey. Even without the demon, he's a monster."

Spike reached up, ran the back of his hand over the barrier. If it wasn't there, he'd have stroked her cheek. "I still should've kept my mouth shut," he mumbled. "How close are you to being done with that thing, sweetheart?"

"Almost done," she said sadly. "And I don't think I can stall him off much longer, if at all. Asking for something to eat was a last ditch ploy."

"Well, at least it gave you a little breathing room," Spike replied. "I meant what I said though, babe. I am going to kick that bastard's ass."

&&&&&&&

Angel hung up the phone. "Let's saddle up, people. Aubrey has left."

The team, plus half a dozen ops men followed him out.

&&&&&&&&

"It's done," Rose said, pushing the paper aside. "Except for some words that I'll pretend to consult Aubrey on. I just hope that a few mistranslated words will be enough to render the spell harmless."

"Could cause it to blow up in his face," Spike remarked. "Ours too, if we're still here."

"What do you think he's going to do with us?" Rose asked. "I don't think he's going to let us out of here alive."

"Maybe the Q'xlzr demon that showed me where you were has gone for the 'boss vampire', by now," Spike remarked. "I certainly can't imagine it sitting out in the car all this time."

"It was here yesterday," Rose replied. "I think it was spying out the lay of the land. Maybe it's already told Angel." She laid her head on the table, afraid of what was to come, but not wanting to show it. Spike seemed to have such high expectations of her, that she didn't want to disappoint him.

"Come over here, luv," Spike said softly. If their time together was almost over, there wasn't a lot he could do about it, except be grateful for the few months that he'd had her in his unlife. Months that he'd really started living. Rose got up and shuffled over to him, not wanting to look at him, not wanting to let him see the fear in her eyes. But she did look at him, because she wasn't sure herself whether or not this would be the last time.

"Back to square one," Spike remarked. "Wish I could hold you, babe. Tell me you love me."

"I do love you," she murmured. "I love you so much. You're the center of my existence."

"I love you, Rose," Spike replied. "If we can get out of this, I'm going to show you how much."

There was a sound of several footsteps on the floor above.

"That can't be Aubrey," Rose said, perplexed. "It sounds like more than one person."

"I'm not sure whether it's good or bad," Spike mumbled. "But why don't you go into one of the other rooms, just in case, pet?"

"I don't want to leave you," she protested. "Besides, if something happens to you..," She let it fade away. The footsteps came straight to the trapdoor.

"Sounds like they knew right where to come," he observed. "Rose..," He wanted to say something deep or profound or some such, just in case it was the last thing he ever said to her. But there was only one thing he could come up with. "I love you," he repeated. He didn't even try to get her to hide again. Waste of time and effort, he was sure. And he was about out of effort. He slid down to the floor, done in from the exertion..

"I love you." Rose joined him on the floor, sitting as near him as the barrier would allow.

&&&&&&&&

The ops men took concealed positions throughout the house. Angel and his team headed straight for the basement, the Q'xlzr demon almost skipping along excitedly. They were finally going to get Rose.

Angel was the first down, and when he saw the two figures the only thing that kept him from thinking that they were too late was the fact that Spike looked like Spike, and not a pile of dust.

Rose looked up, and when she saw who it was, she sprang to her feet and flung herself at him. "Angel!"

Angel caught her up in a hug, and just held her for a minute, glad she was alive.

Wesley immediately started chanting the spell that would release Spike. With the barrier gone, he slumped to one side, and would have hit the floor had not Fred and Gunn been there to catch him. They manhandled him to his feet and started half-carrying him out. He raised his head to look at their rescuers. Once again, Captain Forehead and crew to the rescue. Was he ever going to be able to live it down? But it was okay as long as Rose was all right.

Angel held Rose away from him for a moment, and it was then that he saw her eye. "Did Aubrey do that?" he demanded.

She looked and saw Wesley picking up the tanishad. "Good work, Rose," he congratulated her. "I think I'll just take this and put it in a safe place." He followed the others out.

She nodded in answer to Angel's question. "Aubrey didn't like Spike's helpful little comments," she replied ruefully. A slow smile started to turn up the corners of her mouth. "Spike said he was going to kick his..,"

"Spike isn't in good enough shape to kick the fluff off a dandelion," Angel interrupted. Someday soon, someone, probably him, was going to have to sit down with Rose and explain the social acceptability, or rather, lack thereof, of Spike's vocabulary. "So I guess I'll be doing the honors."

The Q'xlzr had been hopping from foot to foot, all impatience and twitching ears. "Rose okay?" it asked. It sidled up close to her, gingerly rubbing its head against her arm in affection.

"Ouch," Rose said. She looked down at the little demon who'd backed away a few steps. "It's not your fault," she soothed it. "I seem to have a bruise there."

"Let's see," Angel said. Rose could tell from the look on his face that he wasn't going to take no for an answer.

Rose started to roll up her sleeves, but the bruise was up higher than the material would allow itself to be pushed upwards. With a sigh and an apologetic look, Angel took the fabric in his hands and ripped it. There, on Rose's upper arm was a bruise that could only have been made by a humanoid hand. The shape was plainly imprinted on her flesh.

"I'm going to knock him into the next century," Angel muttered. "And when I catch up to him, I'm going to do it again." He looked at the Q'xlzr. "Get her out of here. The others will be waiting for you."

The demon took Rose's arm, gently, carefully avoiding the bruise. "Rose go with I," it insisted, tugging at her. "I be taking care of Rose."

Rose glanced back at Angel, still following the demon's lead. "Aren't you coming with us?"

Angel leaned against the table, arms folded across his chest. He shook his head. "I think I'll stick around for a while," he remarked, ever so casually. "I believe it's high time that I met Mr. Morrison."

Before Rose could dally further, the Q'xlzr diverted her. "Rose go with I," it repeated. "See Rose vampire? He not looking good."

It worked. Rose's attention moved from Angel to Spike in the blink of an eye, and she obediently followed the little demon up the stairs and out of the house.

&&&&&&

Aubrey came back to the house, blissfully unaware of what had been going on within. Rose should have his translations done by now. He frowned at the paper sack in his hand. Should he go ahead and allow her one last meal? Once he had what he needed, she was going to be largely redundant. Perhaps he should wait until he had cast the spell, he might feel differently about such things then. As for her pet vampire, he had no intention of killing Spike. Once he had the power he would be a god. A vampire god. He would make the smart-ass vampire bow before him. Possibly keep him around as a personal servant. The idea appealed. Having the cocky Brit waiting on him hand and foot would be little enough price for Spike to pay for all the abuse he had dished out to him. He started whistling merrily.

Once Aubrey was out of sight down the stairs, the ops men surrounded the trapdoor. They'd been ordered to be on the alert, but to stay back. It was frustrating, but thanks to a few poundings, from both Spike and Angel, they had finally learned to obey orders. And it was obvious that the big boss wanted a piece of this guy.

Aubrey's cheerfulness received a check when he saw a total stranger in the basement in place of his two captives. He looked around in a sudden panic, trying to see if Rose and Spike were still there. He dropped the sack, spilling the contents on the floor.

"Hello, Aubrey," Angel said, not moving a muscle, yet managing to project an air of menace all the same. "You and I need to talk."

&&&&&&&&

Rose climbed into the back of the van where Spike already was strapped to a medical gurney. He was fairly alert, though, and looking more than a little pissed.

"Is something wrong, love?" Rose asked, taking his hand.

"Bloody ponce is gonna steal my thunder again," Spike grumbled. He was still only about half-way to admitting that he wasn't up to the job himself. "I was really looking forward to tearing that Morrison git a new one myself."

Rose had heard the expression before, but hadn't had the leisure to pursue inquiries. "A new what?"

&&&&&&&&

"Who the hell are you?" Aubrey demanded. He stuck his hand in his pocket and fondled the talisman, the mere touch of it making him feel powerful. Making him feel invincible.

"Name's Angel," the vampire replied. "You may have heard it mentioned in passing."

Aubrey swallowed nervously. The vampire CEO of Wolfram and Hart. He'd taken pains to avoid meeting him. "What brings you here?" he asked, trying for nonchalance, conveniently forgetting that Angel's presence and the absence of his prisoners was probably connected.

"A little matter of you kidnapping two of my people," Angel replied. He still hadn't so much as twitched, and the total lack of movement and the calm, emotionless voice were somehow more intimidating than if the vampire had been shouting and gesticulating wildly.

"I didn't kidnap the vampire," Aubrey was quick to point out. "He showed up of his own accord and I imprisoned him. Don't you people have to be invited in first?"

Angel looked thoughtful. "This place has been sitting empty for a while," he remarked. "And I'm betting that you don't even pay rent here. I'll have to put my people to figuring out how you managed to get utilities turned on." He paused. "I haven't heard you denying that you did kidnap Rose."

"Why don't we just say that I borrowed her services for a while," Aubrey suggested. If he rubbed the talisman any more furiously, it was going to spontaneously combust. "I was almost finished with her. I would have returned her."

"Somehow, I find it kind of hard to believe that a guy that was going to set himself up as a vampire god would just release his hostages." Angel stood up, and Aubrey flinched involuntarily. "You could make it easy on yourself and just hand over the Oath of Ananias," he said. "Then, we'd just turn you over to the police for kidnapping."

"Over my dead body," Aubrey snarled.

"You know, I really was hoping that you would say that," Angel replied with a grim smile.

&&&&&&&&

The ops men lingered around the trapdoor. There were sounds of a scuffle, but no call to action for them. Then, all was silent. The view into the cellar was limited, being obstructed by the stairs. They looked at one another wondering if it was time to show a little initiative and go down, when Angel came back up the stairs.

"Torch the place," he ordered. "Make it look like an accident." He walked out, tossing something unidentifiable up in the air and catching it again.

&&&&&&&

Spike was vigorously protesting having been shunted up to medical, instead of being taken to his and Rose's apartment. "I've taken worse than this without somebody to hold my hand," he griped. The medics in charge exchanged a glance, seeing as how Rose had clung to his hand all the while, and still was, no matter how much in the way she got.

The Q'xlzr demon had been hovering around them, ears quivering, scarcely taking its eyes off Rose. "Rose okay?" it asked again. It had been doing so about every five minutes since the rescue.

"I'm fine," she reassured it once again. "You don't have to worry about me." A thought occurred to her, that hadn't had time to surface in all the furor. "And I do want to thank you. They probably would never have found us if it wasn't for you."

"Rose I friend," it pronounced firmly, as if that explained everything. It still seemed bothered by her black eye, though. "Negotiator hurt Rose."

"A little bit," Rose admitted. "But he did a lot worse to Spike."

The little demon ignored that, as if Spike was of no consequence. "Boss vampire take out negotiator for hurting Rose," it stated.

Spike gave a derisive snort of laughter. "The big prancing pouf doesn't have the stones for it," he remarked. "Now if these medical nits would just let me up out of this bed..,"

"You stay put," Rose said firmly, putting gentle hands on his chest as if to prevent him from rising. It put Spike in mind of a conversation some months ago when he and Angel had postulated that if he was ever on the sick list, she'd never let him out of bed.

"You be staying put," the Q'xlzr echoed. "Not be making Rose unhappy."

"No," Spike said in agreement. "I wouldn't want to be making Rose unhappy."


	20. An Ending or a Beginning?

Angel strode into Spike's sick room, looking, if not pleased, then relatively satisfied with himself.

"Haven't you ever heard of knocking, you big ponce?" Spike grumbled. But his insults were lacking some of their usual fervor.

The Q'xlzr demon, almost dancing in excitement, ears twitching so hard that it looked like it was ready to take flight, went over to him.

"Boss vampire take out negotiator?" it asked. "He no more be hurting Rose."

"That's about the size of it," Angel agreed.

"Oh push off," Spike said rudely. "You're not gonna make me believe that with your nancy-boy sensibilities you really..," He trailed off, seeing the look on Angel's face. "Well, bugger me, you actually went and did it."

Angel refused to make any further remarks either confirming or denying the supposition. "I have a little job for you two," he stated.

Rose opened her mouth to protest, but, as was generally the case, Spike beat her to the punch.

"In case it has escaped your keen, analytical eye," he snarled sarcastically. "I'm a bit laid up at the moment."

"This won't take any effort at all on your part," Angel assured him. He took Rose's hand and placed something in it. "All you have to do is hold hands."

Rose held out her hand to Spike, and he placed his on hers, clasping them together so tightly that the object couldn't possibly have fallen out. His free hand went around Rose's waist, pulling her as close as the hospital bed would allow. Seemingly oblivious to the other two occupants of the room, Rose bent to kiss him.

Shafts of colored light flared to life, streaming from between their laced fingers, the colors merging and blending until the light was a blinding white that obscured the lovers from view momentarily.

When the light died away, they were still kissing, totally unaware of all that had happened.

Wesley joined the party. "You know, Angel, I was thinking that before we destroy the Oath of Ananias it might behoove us to study it for a while," he said. "I know it went missing from our own vaults before, but that was before we took over."

"Too late," Angel observed with a Spike-like smugness. "It's already been done." He nodded towards the kissing couple. "Will you two get a room?"

"Have one." Spike's voice was a little muffled, as Rose hadn't yet pulled away from him. "But you lot keep inviting yourselves in."

Wesley stood staring, jaws agape. "It's already been destroyed?" he repeated.

"Pretty lights," the Q'xlzr observed. "Rose and Rose vampire make pretty lights."

"What's been destroyed?" Rose asked. She was standing up again, but she still had eyes only for Spike.

"The Oath of Ananias," Wesley reiterated. "The talisman that Aubrey Morrison was going to use to trigger his spell."

"Who destroyed it?" Rose still hadn't gotten with the program yet.

"You destroyed the talisman and you weren't even aware of it?" Wesley was still in a state of shock.

"Business as usual, Wes," Angel commented. "They only had eyes for each other." He turned to Rose. "Look in your hand, Rose."

Rose obliged, then looked puzzled. "I thought you put something in my.., oh!" The lightbulb finally lit up. "That was the Oath of Ananias?"

"What exactly did we do that made it go off to oblivion?" Spike asked. "All we did is held it in our hands and kissed."

"The love of a champion and his love shall destroy the talisman for love drives out lies," Wesley quoted. "The kissing part wasn't even technically necessary."

"I think I'd have to argue with you on that one," Spike said softly, looking up at his lady. "I find kissing Rose very necessary."

"Spike, look," Rose held out the hand that had held the talisman. It was still glowing softly. While they watched, the glow faded away, leaving a pale starburst on the palm.

Spike held out his hand. It was marked with the mirror image of the design on Rose's hand.

"Well I'll be damned," Angel muttered. He looked at Wesley. "Did you know that it would do that?"

Wesley shook his head in amazement. "Not a clue," he confessed. He looked at Rose and Spike. "Didn't the two of you feel anything?"

"Not in my hands," Spike replied with a smirk. Rose blushed crimson, and the mark on her hand flared red, then faded back.

&&&&&&&&

Eventually, the room began to clear out, until it was Angel, Rose and Spike. Rose was practically nodding off on her feet, but gamely held her ground.

"I'll be all right," she insisted. "I want to stay here with Spike."

"The medical staff tend to take a dim view of visitors sharing a bed with the patient," Angel pointed out. "And there isn't really any other place you can get comfortable. You don't have to go that far away from him, Rose. You can spend the night in my spare room."

Spike held a mental debate with himself between the desirability of having Rose relatively near to hand as opposed to not having her share Angel's apartment. But the medics had been in and given him a shot of something that was making him increasingly groggy, and he was so out of it that he finally gave the whole thing up as a bad job. "You go get some sleep, babe," he mumbled sleepily. "Come back in the morning."

"If you're sure, love," Rose said uncertainly. She never liked having to spend a night away from Spike, and even more so now, when he was looking so battered. She bent and gave him one quick kiss on the cheek and started out of the room with Angel following.

"Wait." They both stopped in their tracks. "Not you, pet. Why don't you just wait outside? I need a private word with my aged grandsire."

Puzzled, Rose waited outside the door, and was extremely hard put not to listen at the door. After a few minutes, Angel joined her, and if she didn't know better, she'd almost swear that there was a decided bounce to his step.

"What was that all about?" Rose asked. Curiosity was almost eating her alive. It wasn't like Spike to keep secrets from her, and even though she hadn't stooped to listening in, she wasn't above pumping Angel for information.

"What was what all about?" Angel inquired innocently.

Agitation was helping chase the sleep away. "Liam, don't you dare act the innocent with me," Rose replied crossly. "I want to know what it is that Spike is keeping from me."

"You'll find out soon enough," Angel answered. "Why don't you just come on and get some rest yourself, Rose. I think that lack of sleep is making you a little snappish."

"At each other's throats half the time," Rose grumbled. "Then go all masculine and close ranks against me. Sometimes I wonder why I put up with the two of you."

Angel laughed softly. "You wouldn't know what to do without us," he commented. "Admit it, Rose. You put up with us because you love us."

"I knew it had to be something like that," she conceded. "You're really not going to tell me, are you?"

"No," he agreed. "I'm really not. Trust me, Rose, it's nothing bad. You might even like it."

&&&&&&&&

Spike was released from medical the next day, even though he still looked pretty rough. The doctor had warned him against going back to his regular duties except in a strictly advisory capacity. Vampire or not, he needed all his energy to finish the job of healing, so no rough and tumble training alongside of his men. Spike argued vociferously, thumbed his nose at the doctor, and then agreed meekly to all terms when they were reiterated by Rose.

&&&&&&&&

"C'mon, luv, shake a leg," Spike urged. "You don't need to spend all that time primping. You're beautiful anyway."

"You always say that." Rose ran a brush through her hair one last time and peered into the mirror.

"That's because it's always true." Spike came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, despite his suggestions that they needed to make haste. Always time for the important things, and to Spike, holding Rose in his arms was definitely at or near the top of the list. "We're the guests of honor. It wouldn't do for us to be late."

"If we're the guests of honor," Rose remarked. "Doesn't that mean that the party doesn't really start until we get there?"

"I wish you'd stop listening to me and start listening to me," Spike said. He thought about it a moment, and realized that he'd just contradicted himself. He tried again. "Just because it popped out of my mouth once upon a time it doesn't necessarily follow that it's true."

"You're daft," Rose accused affectionately. She turned around and kissed him. "I think it's really nice of everyone to throw a party for us, but don't you think it's a little.., much?"

"Sometimes," Spike replied, finally managing to steer her towards the door. "You just need a party. And any excuse will do."

&&&&&&&&&

As soon as they arrived at Angel's, Rose was set upon by Lorne, Harmony and Fred and carried off. But not without noticing that Spike and Angel were holding a very private conversation. Then, she didn't have time to notice what the vampires were up to as everyone was asking about the state of her health and Spike's and what had gone on while they had been missing. It took quite a while.

Then, as if by pre-arranged cue, everyone, except Rose, who hadn't been in on things, and Spike, who had, sat down and ceased their friendly chatter. There was a sense of expectation in the air.

Before Rose could follow suit and sit down like everyone else, Spike came up to her and took her hands.

"I promised that I was going to show you how much I love you," he started in, looking a little uncomfortable, but carrying on anyway. "And this was the only way I could think to do it." He fumbled around in a pants pocket and seemed to extract something, but for the moment, kept it hidden in his hand. "I'm not all that big with ceremonies and all that, and I don't think we need some pretty piece of paper that says we belong together, but I wanted some way to prove to everyone just what I feel about you." The object in his hand appeared, and was revealed as a small velvet-covered box. He opened it and pulled out a ring adorned with a perfect gold rose with a small diamond in the center. "Rose, will you be mine, forever and always?"

"Oh Spike," Rose's eyes misted over, and judging from the tissues being applied to various sets of eyes, she was far from the only one. "You didn't have to do this."

"Yes, I did, babe," Spike replied. "Do you always keep a bloke waiting for an answer?"

"You don't really have to ask," Rose murmured, a blush beginning to creep up over her face. "I wouldn't be here as a human woman if it weren't for you and your love for me. Of course I'm yours."

Sniffles became audible as Spike slipped the ring on her finger. But the surprises weren't over for the night.

Angel stood up and went over to Rose and nudged her, and handed her something, a box remarkably similar to the one Spike still held. Rose opened it, and there was a ring with a diamond studded spike on it. Without prompting, she knew what to do.

"William, my one and only love, will you be mine, forever and always?" she asked so quietly that the sound of Lorne, blowing his nose was clearly audible.

"You're what I was waiting all my unlife for, even if I didn't know it," he answered. "And I'll never be anyone else's but yours." Rose's hands were trembling so that she could barely manage to put the ring on him, but she did it.

They barely had time to share a quick kiss before everyone closed in on them with hugs and kisses and well wishes.

&&&&&&

"If you really have your heart set on a proper wedding, I suppose that it could be arranged," Spike said, cuddling her close, way late into the night. The lateness of the hour really didn't matter, though. Angel had magnanimously given them the rest of the week off, although whether it was for the purposes of recuperation or a mini-honeymoon was anyone's guess.

"As you said before," Rose replied. "I don't think that we need a pretty piece of paper to prove that we belong together, as long as we know it."

"I know it," Spike mumbled into her hair. "I just wanted to make sure you knew."

"I always did."

&&&&

"Love's not time's fool, though rosy lips and cheeks Within his bending sickle's compass come; Love alters not with his brief hours and weeks, But bears it out even to the edge of doom. If this be error and upon me proved, I never writ, nor no man ever loved." William Shakespeare Sonnet 116


End file.
